


Our Endless, Numbered Days

by Myrka1979



Series: Like Puzzle Pieces From The Clay [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-All Out War Arc (Walking Dead), Realisation of feelings, Shit summary better fic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, pre-daryl/jesus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrka1979/pseuds/Myrka1979
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: Like Puzzle Pieces From The Clay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957711
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Endless, Numbered Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079837) by [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/pseuds/Neeka). 



Дэрил никак не мог уснуть. Усталость давила, пробирала его до костного мозга, но он никак не мог избавиться от своих мыслей. И совсем не помогало то, что одна из причин его бессонницы, лежала в семи шагах от него. Пол гребанный «Иисус» Ровия.

Как бы он ни старался, Дэрил не мог удержаться и не смотреть, туда где его зоркие глаза легко различали спящую фигуру Пола в мягкой темноте трейлера. Он выглядел таким… хрупким, когда спал, таким обыкновенным. Что никто никогда не сказал бы о нем, бодрствующем, и в последнюю очередь Дэрил; он ясно видел силу, туго свернутую в его теле, жгучую яркость его личности. Когда он смотрел на парня возникало странное ощущение, что он гораздо больше чем видно на первый взгляд; как будто, что-то внутри личности Пола пряталось в темных глубоких водах его души, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение лишь мягкий мелкий поток.

Пол спал, свернувшись в клубочек, лежа на боку лицом к двери, подтянув ноги к груди. Одна рука, сжатая в кулак, под подбородком, а вторая под подушкой, где, как знал Дэрил, лежал нож. Для охотника было странным видеть его таким… расслабленным, беззащитным. Странный диссонанс раскалывал сознание, когда он думал о том, что, если угроза придет через дверь, пока он будет стараться защитить Пола, беспокоиться о его безопасности, именно Пол успеет первым ответит на угрозу (упокой, Господи ее душу!).

Пол был одним из самых закрытых людей, которых Дэрил когда-либо встречал, и он просто не мог понять, почему, черт возьми, он находит это таким интересным.

После окончания войны они сблизились, что порой раздражало и сбивало охотника с толку. Хотя… Ничего неожиданного в этом как раз и не было. После того как Дэрил переехал в Хилтопп именно они, с одинаковым энтузиазмом и безотказностью, бросались с головой в восстановительные работы, поддерживали Мэгги, и часто, в паре отправлялись на вылазки. Они и жили-то в одном месте, стоило Дэрилу заикнуться о том, что ему негде ночевать, как Пол сразу же предложил ему свой пустующий диван. Дэрил, неожиданно, даже для себя, сразу согласился. Часть его хотела отказаться, странное чувство в животе толкало его бежать, но он твердо произнес: «Да».

Совместная жизнь порой приносила неудобства, особенно когда Дэрил не мог заснуть. Ему хотелось встать, походить по комнате, сесть за стол и курить всю ночь на пролет. В общем делать что угодно лишь бы унять хоровод мыслей-воспоминаний, кружащихся в его голове. Но он знал, что как только он начнет целенаправленно шевелиться – Пол проснется. Его тело будет неподвижным, напряженным и совершенно безмолвным пока парень будет оценивать ситуацию.

На первых порах Пол изо всех сил старался остаться незамеченным, чтобы не дать понять Дэрилу, что он разбудил его. Напрасные старания, охотник не мог игнорировать внезапное чувство опасности, вдруг начинающее исходить от кровати в углу.

Однажды вечером, когда они оба сидели на крыльце трейлера, Дэрил поинтересовался почему. Почему он «спит в пол уха» даже в тишине своего дома? Пол напряженно замер, на пару секунд, а потом на его лице появилось то странное, пустое, безмятежное выражение, которое появлялось только когда он что-то скрывал. Дэрил тут же пошел на попятную и поспешил уверить парня, что отвечать не обязательно, и он просто хотел знать, насколько его бессонница беспокоит Пола. И если он причиняет ему неудобство, то полностью готов тут же съехать.

Пол несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на Диксон, а потом кивнул и… чуть-чуть расслабился, к его глазам вернулось тепло. Парень помолчав признался, что это привычка, ставшая второй натурой, со времен детского дома, где никогда не было недостатка в придурках, желающих украсть то не многое, что у него было, а при случае и избить его. «Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть», - добавил Пол мрачным тоном в скользь упомянув о времени своих случайных отсидок по приемным семьям.

Дэрила вдруг, несмотря на то, что слова были не его сильной стороной, потянуло что-нибудь сказать в ответ на эту короткую исповедь, но что-то в голосе Пола подсказало не делать этого. И вообще было видно, что парень на этом считает тему закрытой. И Дэрил был бы последней неблагодарной свиньей если бы не стал уважать его желание, так же как Пол всегда уважал его. Поэтому он просто понимающе хмыкнул и продолжил курить, чувствуя, как напряжение медленно покидает Пола по мере того, как проходили мгновения.

Но бессонница конечно не прошла, и Дэрил изо всех сил старался двигаться, как можно тише и медленней, когда очередной кошмар не давал ему спокойно лежать. Однако по прошествии нескольких недель он заметил, что даже если Пол и просыпался, реагируя на движение в комнате, то опознав Диксона, он расслаблялся и почти всегда спокойно засыпал, что до этого никогда не делал раньше. Это была мелочь, но для такого человека как Дэрил, человека, который понимал подобные вещи, она говорила о многом.

Сегодня все было несколько иначе. Сегодня он не хотел рисковать. Ведь если Пол проснётся и заметит, как взволнован его сосед, то непременно останется с ним, составит ему компанию, как и много ночей до этого.

Ни один из них не спал хорошо. В беспокойные ночи — это стало почти их традицией, их ритуалом. Они оба сидели снаружи, разговаривали или молчали – это никогда не имело значение, просто сидеть рядом было удивительно приятно, испытывать теплое чувство, что его понимают, о нем заботятся. Вот только на этот раз все было по-другому.

Дэрил был честен – он расстроен и встревожен. С тех пор, как несколько месяцев назад, он приехал в Хилтопп, кроме Мэгги, Пол был самым близким ему человеком. Он был тем, с кем Дэрил проводил большую часть своего времени. И он не заметил, как привязался к длинноволосому засранцу, а потом стало слишком поздно. Он вдруг осознал, как много стал значит Пол для него и как сильно он будет скучать за ним если, вдруг, попытается отстраниться. А самое страшное он и не хотел этого. Осознание своей зависимости от другого человека заставляло его нервничать, бояться. Страх потерять кого-то еще, буквально парализовал его дыхание. Он не хотел больше хоронить дорогих ему людей!

Бет была права – он будет последним кто останется в живых, как бы сильно он не пытался этого избежать. Это было его персональное проклятье – оставаться выжившим, тем единственным, кто тосковал по ушедшим, тем кто оплакивал их, тем кто задыхался от чувства вины перед погибшими. Теперь он очень хорошо понимал слова Боба: «Ты будешь единственным, кто переживет все это дерьмо. Свидетелем того как все превратиться в прах. Ты будешь постоянно смотреть как умирают дорогие тебе люди!».

Дэрилу было так уютно на Вершине холма. Он так хорошо вписался в это место. Когда-то он поклялся себе, особенно после потери Тюрьмы, что никогда не позволит себе так привязываться к месту, так интегрироваться в общество, но… Александрия почти разметала его клятву. В нее так легко было влюбиться. Единственное, что его еще удерживало от этого, что место было слишком идеальным, для такого быдла как он. Он постоянно ловил себя на мысли, почему еще никто не дал пинка под зад, такой блохастой собаке как он.

У него были даже друзья – Аарон и Эрик. И к чему это привело? Эрик умер, а Дэрил должен был наблюдать за последствиями. Аарон продержался долго – до самого конца войны и лишь потом сломался.

Именно его Дэрил проведал перед тем, как сбежал из Александрии. Он пробирался через обгоревшие развалины домов, вдыхая запах дыма и мертвецов, когда нашел Аарона, стоявшего у крыльца собственного дома. Практически целого дома. Лишь несколько дырок от пуль в фасаде, немного копоти от соседних пожаров и два разлагающихся мертвеца в палисаднике. Вот только… было бы лучше если бы он сгорел дотла.

Они долго молча стояли перед домом. Наконец Аарон решился, схватил Дэрила за руку, с такой силой, что ногти впились глубоко в ладонь, и шагнул вперед, оказавшись прямо лицом к лицу с холодным напоминанием об утраченной жизни. С половиной кровоточащего сердца, которое уже никогда не сможет биться в полную силу.

Даже когда Неган прошел по их домам и забрал «излишки роскоши», дом Аарона и Эрика всегда был одним из самых теплых и уютных домов Александрии. Эти двое вложили в свой дом всю свою любовь, все в нем принадлежало им. Странная коллекция фотографий мест, где пара побывала УЖЕ ПОСЛЕ АПОКАЛИПСИСА, соседствовала со старыми фото ДО ПЕРЕВОРОТА. Все… Все в доме дышало их хозяевами. Обоими. Это место было точно таким же, как и тогда, когда они в последний раз закрыли за собой входную дверь. Оно ждало их, обоих. Но этого уже никогда не будет. Ни что не будет прежним. Аарон то же.

Дэрил не мог заснуть потому, что его поразила мысль, как сильно трейлер Пола напомнил ему тот дом.

О, нет. Если судить по внешним данным, они отличались как небо и земля. Трейлер был маленьким, а температура в нем сильно зависела от температуры окружающей среды, душ был крошечным и капризным, а что бы закрыть или открыть окно требовалось приложить порядочно усилий. Стены скрипели по ночам, когда нагретый за день трейлер остывал вместе с опускающейся температурой снаружи. В общем в нем не было ни чего особенного и в то же время он был уникальным.

Все дело было в мелочах. Из-за висевшего на стене нагрудника с лобстерами (у Пола, для каждого спрашивающего были каждый раз разные истории его происхождения). Из-за груд книг, сваленных на полу и на каждой свободной поверхности. Из-за дурацкой бесполезной Красной шляпы. Из-за меленького блюда с корицей стоявшего на столике у дивана, потому что Дэрил как-то упомянул, что ему нравится ее запах. Из-за крючка на стене у двери на котором висел арбалет. Из-за ботинок, стоящих рядом, под вешалкой, на которой висело кожаное пальто Пола и жилет Дэрила, ожидавшие, когда хозяева наконец оденут их перед выходом.

Чем больше он находился здесь, тем комфортней и уютней ощущалось окружающее пространство. Если бы ему самому, когда ни будь предложили создать что-нибудь под себя, то он не придумал ни чего бы более лучшего. И самое удивительное, это уютное окружение ему не пришлось ни выдумывать ин создавать, ему его подарили. И сделали это так тонко и незаметно, что когда он наконец осознал все, было уже чертовски поздно что-либо менять.

Дэрил вдруг осознал, что ему это НРАВИТЬСЯ и он ощущает себя… осевшим. И это испугало его до чертиков.

Его беспокойство росло в течении всего этого дня, от того, что кто-то окликал его, чтобы просто поздороваться (то есть им не надо было от него ни чего – люди просто здоровались). Каждый раз, когда он помогал в любом из многочисленных проектов по развитию Хилтоппа, которые должны были в будущем укрепить это место. Каждый раз он чувствовал себя странно. Но всякий раз, когда он оказывался рядом с Полом, беспокойство превращалось в нечто яростное, почти не управляемое. Например, когда они обедали сегодня вместе, Дэрил не мог ни чего толком съесть так как постоянно представлял, что возможно кода ни будь будет есть один. А когда наблюдал как Пол преподает уроки самообороны или просто помогает справиться с любой из возникших проблем, то постоянно задавался вопросом, кто еще в состоянии сделать эту работу.

Кто еще может быть таким добрым и умным, таким деликатным и жестким, таким чертовски хорошим? Кто еще мог бы так улыбаться Дэрилу?

Это полностью выбило его из равновесия, слишком много открылось для него сегодня, слишком много вопросов и тревог обрушилось на него одновременно. А все по тому, что он никогда раньше не думал о том, что связало его и Пола. Он вообще не думал, что между ними есть какая-то связь. Ее не было, а потом… она просто уже была. Он никогда раньше не анализировал ни чего подобного.

И сейчас глядя на фигуру спящего мужчины, он ничего не мог с собой поделать, мозг постоянно проводил сравнения, анализировал чувства и факты. То, что их связывало было чем-то другим, чем-то новым, чем-то что никогда раньше с ним не происходило.

Пол был его другом, но Тара то же была им, но эти два чувства нельзя было назвать одинаковыми. Рик был сначала другом, потом братом, но опять же, он чувствовал совершенно другое. Кэрол. Кэрол была кем-то другим, другом, членом семьи, доверенным лицом и кем-то, кто, как он знал, понимал более глубоко, видел темные неприглядные стороны его самого и его прошлого. То же самое делал Пол, но опять чувства не совпадали!

Это сбивало с толку и заставляло желудок скручиваться в немыслимых кульбитах, сердце бешено колотиться, а дыхание прерываться. Но это так же заставляло его чувствовать себя в безопасности и тепле, от чего его голова чертовски кружилась и, ЭТО чувство, он уже не испытывал очень много лет. Он чувствовал себя СЧАСТЛИВЫМ (?!!) и совершенно не понимал почему!

Пол тяжело вздохнул во сне, его нос сморщился, брови недоуменно нахмурились, как будто его что-то сбило с толку. Это заставило Дэрила улыбнуться и принять решение - если подумать так ли важно было понимать, что именно он чувствует? Ведь главным было то, что он МОГ это чувствовать!

Прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как в его душе было что-то еще, кроме ярости, страха и тьмы. И совсем не важно сейчас, насколько запутанными были его переживания, присутствие Пола рядом делало его счастливее, легче, делало его больше похожим на Дэрила, которым он был или мог бы быть. Рядом с Полом он чувствовал себя просто… в порядке, как будто он не был… испорченным.

Хилтопп ощущался очень хорошо и правильно, трейлер со всеми его странными, личными, разнородными вещами ощущался хорошо и правильно. Пол ощущался хорошо и правильно.

И всего этого вполне достаточно!

***

\- От того, что ты будешь расхаживать у ворот, с видом нетерпеливого щенка, они не доберутся сюда быстрей?

\- Пошел на хрен, Пол!

Молодой мужчина лишь рассмеялся на это и хлопнув Дэрила по плечу ушел, без сомнения, заниматься своими сотнями ежедневных дел. Дэрил знал, что ему то же надо бы что-то сделать, но он так сильно был взволнован, что просто не мог по-настоящему сосредоточится на чем-либо.

Это был первый визит Кэрол в Хилтопп с тех пор, как закончилась война и Дэрил так сильно скучал по ней, что это причиняло ему почти физическую боль. Он знал, что в Королевстве ей хорошо, ей нужно было безопасное место, где она могла бы жить, а не существовать. И если даже он считал название слишком претензионным, а их, так называемого «короля» - чокнутым, он знал, что именно там ей самое подходящее место. И все же несмотря ни на что Кэрол приезжала, она не могла пропустить рождение ребенка Мэгги. Ребенка Гленна.

И все же… Как бы сильно он не хотел ее увидеть, поговорить и просто побыть рядом, Дэрил чертовски нервничал. Прошло так много времени с их последней встречи, и та прошла в не очень благоприятных условиях. Он всей душой надеялся, что между ними ничего не изменилось.

В конце концов ему надоело метаться перед закрытыми воротами, и он все-таки решился занять себя хоть чем-то. На днях Эрл упомянул, что ему нужны древки для болтов и тогда он насадит на них наконечники. Это была легкая, отвлекающая работа, и не успел он опомниться, как от ворот раздался гул колокола. Кивнув кузнецу, он бросил готовые болты на стол и побежал к воротам.

Вот она во всей своей неистовой красе. Она увидела его и ее лицо осветилось улыбкой, по которой он так соскучился. После этого невозможно было сделать что-либо иное чем подбежать к ней и обнять, да так чтобы ее ноги оторвались от земли. И когда ее руки в ответ обняли его так же крепко, какая-то часть его ушибленной души восстановилась. Они замерли, прижавшись к друг другу, не обращая внимание на людей, двигавшихся вокруг них.

\- О, Пуки, - наконец выговорила она, отодвинувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него, - ты хорошо выглядишь! Весь чистый и аккуратный! Ты пытаешься заставить меня упасть в обморок?

\- В обморок?! – Дэрил вернул ей улыбку. – Ну что ты! Для этого у меня нет ни дред, ни глупого акцента, ни тем более целого Королевства!

Смех Кэрол почти заставил его сердце разорваться, он был таким легким, свободным, и радостным. Действительно радостным!

\- Ну да, - сказала Кэрол с легкой, теплой улыбкой на лица, - ты не так уж далек от истины. Но чтобы ты знал – ты понравился мне первым.

Это была их старая шутка. Настолько личная и близкая для них обоих, что он просто не смог не притянуть ее обратно к своей груди, сжимая настолько крепко, что она была вынуждена взмолиться: «Остановись, раздавишь!».

Получив требуемую свободу, она отошла от Дэрила, все еще радостно улыбаясь, и повернувшись к своей группе начала отдавать приказы, делая это с непринужденностью, выдававшей определенный опыт. Она легко и уверенно указывала людям, куда идти и где оставлять припасы, которые они привезли для торговли. Наконец она вернулась к Дэрилу.

\- Ну вот, теперь какое-то время нас никто не будет беспокоить, и мы сможем спокойно поговорить.

Он позволил ей увлечь себя к уединенной скамейке с видом на Вершину холма, и они уселись бок о бок, наблюдая как вокруг вертится их маленький мир.

\- И так, - начал он с легкой насмешкой в голосе, - ты так легко командовала этими бедными засранцами, что я подумал будто ты их королева?

\- Я не королева, Дэрил…

\- Конечно, нет – закатил он глаза, - ты же знаешь, мы туту не потерпим никого из этих королевских особ. Может ты и обвела вокруг пальца целое Королевство, но мы то тебя знаем…

Кэрол толкнула его локтем в бок, но не смогла скрыть легкой улыбки на лице. Глядя на нее, он испытывал огромное облегчение, видя насколько далеко она ушла от той себя которой была во время войны или даже задолго до нее. Если подумать, то он никогда не видел ее такой. Даже в самые счастливые времена она всегда выглядела утомленной, всегда ждала, когда «упадет второй башмак» *, всегда чувствовала, что должна быть на стороже. А потом плохое обязательно происходило, и она каждый раз теряла частицу самой себя.

Сейчас она выглядела так будто, наконец, завершила свой круг и нашла то, о чем даже не подозревала. Она по-прежнему оставалась сильной женщиной, но теперь она светилась от счастья, казалось она наконец обрела свое место и пришла в равновесие. Дэрил был очень рад за нее. Она заслуживала все это, как никто другой.

Они долго сидели и разговаривали обо всем и ни о чем. Делились мнением как все изменилось после войны. Кэрол рассказала, что дела в Королевстве идут как никогда хорошо, они многое восстановили из того, что было разрушено во время удара Спасителей. Судя по ее рассказам, Дэрил с уверенностью мог сказать, что теперь ДНК Кэрол сидит в самом сердце этой общины, это было так же очевидно, как если бы она поставила на ней свою подпись. Она так же расписалась в своей собственности и на короле, но Дэрил был слишком счастлив за нее, чтобы как-то смущать подругу еще и вопросами на эту тему. В конце концов она счастлива и это было единственным, что имело значение.

Он рассказал ей о жизни Хилтоппа, удивив ее своей разговорчивостью и свободой слов. Он ведь всегда был скуп на них, но когда живешь и работаешь с таким разговорчивым монстром, как Пол, то волей не волей научишься свободно пользоваться речью. Более того ему сейчас действительно хотелось по говорить. В конце концов Дэрил гордился Хилтоппом, гордился его жителями и тем, что все они сделали и он не мог не поделиться с этим с Кэрол. Отношения с Риком, все еще были напряженными, и будут оставаться такими какое-то время, поэтому ему было необходимо чтобы другой самый важный человек в его жизни понял, что Дэрил нашел в этом месте.

Как бы ему это не нравилось, Дэрил теперь хорошо осознавал потребность в одобрении со стороны людей, которые были ему дороги, которых он уважал. Его самопознание вышло на новый уровень – Боб мог бы гордиться им.

В конце концов они замолчали. Сидели и смотрели на Вершину холма. На глаза Дэрилу попался Пол, когда он вынырнул из-за угла трейлера с двумя ящиками, полными сельскохозяйственных инструментов и наконечников для стрел, предназначенных для группы Кэрол. Зрелище того с какой грациозной лёгкостью худой ниндзя, лавировал между людьми, с тяжелыми ящиками, заставил Дэрила ухмыльнуться. Пол улыбаясь, приветствовал людей из Королевства и без каких-то видимых усилий закинул свою ношу в кузов грузовика.

Дэрил удовлетворенно вздохнул, на какое-то мгновение ему даже показалось, что с МИРОМ все в порядке. Он вернул Кэрол, по крайней мере на время пока Мэгги не родит, он жил в процветающей общине и его окружали хорошие люди.

\- Чему это ты так улыбаешься?

\- Все идет хорошо, - ответил он, испытывая мимолетное глупое желание постучать по дереву. – Есть еда, есть стены, есть наши общины. То, что ты почтила нас своим внимание, полагаю то же хорошо. Рад, что Ваше Величество еще помнит нас, крестьян.

\- Ах ты, сладкий болтун, - сухо рассмеялась она и снова подтолкнула локтем.

\- На самом деле, я очень рад, что ты здесь и между нами ничего не изменилось…

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кэрол, он опустил глаза на свои руки:

\- Я просто боялся… Я знаю, что мы сильно изменились и ты и я. И когда мы виделись в последний раз, это было не самое лучшее время. В общем я очень хотел надеяться, что отношения между нами останутся прежними.

Дэрил мучительно замолчал. Его слов было недостаточно. Их явно не хватала, чтобы описать все то, что он чувствовал по поводу того дерьма, в котором они оба оказались. Того, из-за чего она убежала не в силах терпеть происходящее, его вины, за то, что он ей лгал. Но Кэрол всегда обладала даром понимать, то что он хотел сказать, даже если не мог. Вот и сейчас она просто без слов обхватила его одной рукой за талию крепко прижав к себе, а он уткнулся ей лбом в плечо.

\- Мы всегда будем вместе Дэрил. Даже если весь мир рухнет вокруг нас, в очередной раз, ничего не изменится. Даже если все пойдет прахом, мы все равно будем друг у друга.

Дэрил медленно с облегчением выдохнул, снова чувствуя себя успокоенным:

\- Да, Пол сказал то же самое.

Его глаза опять отыскали молодого мужчину, который быстро и грациозно двигался в общей суете. Он всегда был таким даже когда сильно спешил.

\- А? Кто такой Пол?

Дэрил закатил глаза, как делал каждый раз, когда люди почему-то забывали, что «Иисус» на самом деле не было именем парня.

\- Иисус, - коротко пояснил он для Кэрол.

\- С каких это пор ты называешь его Полом?

\- С тех пор, как я перестал называть его мудаком. И хрен вам, если я буду называть его «Иисусом»!

\- Вы двое стали довольно близки, да?

\- Да, наверное, - он заерзал, уловив в ее словах намек на что-то большее. – Он хороший человек.

\- Должно быть, так оно и есть если ты рассказал ему, о том, что тебя беспокоит.

Дэрил видел, как она смотрит на него краем глаза, а он целеустремленно продолжал смотреть на Вершину холма.

\- Мы много разговаривали в последнее время. Он даже позволил мне жить в его трейлере.

\- О, Дэрил, - промурлыкала Кэрол, пристально глада на него с видом гончей, почуявшей добычу, - ты ведь жил со многими людьми, не так ли? В лагере, на ферме, в тюрьме, в дороге, в Александрии. Ты редко, если вообще когда-либо рассказывал о том, что тебя беспокоило.

Дэрил снова заерзал, чувствуя, как начинает нагреваться его лицо, а в животе возникают странные ощущения. Как он мог ответить Кэрол, ели сам с трудом понимал, что с ним происходит. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор как он заметил свою странную привязанность к Полу, но все еще не мог найти этому точного объяснения. Это просто было и точка.

\- Знаешь, - снова заговорила Кэрол, явно сжалившись над его жалкими попытками найти ответ, - я как-то сказала Моргану, что Иисус мне нравится. Я тут вспомнила, что никогда тебе этого на говорила.

Дэрил на мгновение поднял взгляд на Кэрол и встретился с ее теплыми ласковыми глазами, а потом она отвернулась, рассматривая людскую суету.

\- Не надо мне ничего объяснять, - неловко проворчал он. – Не подыгрывай мне, хочешь ты этого или нет…

\- Я не пытаюсь тебя успокоить. Я знаю, что он хороший парень, помог многим людям. Главное, что он помог тебе. Я же вижу это, понимаешь? Ты восстанавливаешься здесь, исцеляешься, снова становишься похожим на самого себя. Я горжусь тобой.

Искренность в ее голосе смутила его, заставила чувствовать себя неловко, так же, как и содержание ее слов.

\- Боже мой. Заткнись уже женщина!

\- Ворчи сколько душе угодно, Дэрил, но все это правда. Ты хороший человек. Весь. Даже в тех кусочках, о которых тебе говорили, что это не так.

Сердце Дэрила дало сбой, дыхание вдруг стало прерывистым, но выяснять причины столь резкой реакции он не хотел. Это было похоже на странную панику, словно кто-то разглядел в нем, что-то, что он никогда не хотел выпускать наружу, и теперь с этим ни чего нельзя было поделать.

Затем Пол снова появился в поле его зрения, с маленькой девочкой, повисшей у него на руке. Малышка совсем не давно переехала в Хилтопп из Оушенсайда. Дэрил наблюдал как она рассмеялась, когда ее подхватили на руки и высоко подбросили в верх, а затем мягко опустили на землю, на лице Пола играла ласковая улыбка. Однажды Пол узнал, что ребенок боится темноты и уже со следующей вылазки принес ей маленький симпатичный ночник. С тех пор малышка обожала Пола.

Эти двое заметили, что Дэрил наблюдает за ними и весело помахали ему руками. Дэрил тут же взмахнул в ответ, едва ли заметив, что уже совсем успокоился, а на его лице играет теплая довольная улыбка.

***

Дэрил был уверен, что никогда не видел, чтобы Пол нервничал по-настоящему. Даже когда все вокруг шло к чертям, независимо от того, что он чувствовал внутри, это никак не проявлялось на его лице или в поведении. Он всегда был спокоен и уверен, с его лица не сходило невозмутимое доброжелательное выражение, которое делало его абсолютно невозмутимым. Именно это было одной из причин почему к нему тянулись люди за поддержкой и утешением.

Сейчас он дергался, прижимал по очереди кончики пальцев к подушечке большого пальца. Его нога маниакально подпрыгивала вверх и вниз, и он вздрагивал каждый раз, когда слышался крик Мэги. Не то чтобы Дэрилу нравилось видеть его таким взволнованным, на самом деле это было далеко не так, но в последнее время он постоянно ловил себя на том, что при любой возможности наблюдает за Полом. Замечает малейшие изменения в выражении его лица или языке тела и постоянно пытается понять, что все это значит.

Дело в том, что Пол был настоящей загадкой. Он был настоящим раем для исследователя, так много противоречий собралось в этом человеке. И он был просто мастером в маскировке своих истинных мыслей и чувств. Дэрил просто не мог пройти мимо такого вызова и не попытаться понять его.

Что делало его очень открытую, откровенную, честную реакцию сейчас еще более интересной. Особенно интересно было, когда Кэрол вышла из комнаты в холл за новыми полотенцами, и Пол тут же закрыл свои эмоции, все они мгновенно исчезли, как будто их и не было.

Кэрол улыбнулась им обоим улыбкой которая едва скрывала ее собственное волнение. Пол тут же вскочил со своего места, чтобы открыть передней дверь. На секунду стоны Мэги стали отчётливее, успокаивающий голос Сиддика громче, а потом дверь за Кэрол захлопнулась.

Пол сел на свое место напротив Дэрила и тотчас в нем опять проявились все его нервные дерганья и озабоченное выражение лица. И тут Дериала осенило - в какой-то момент он стал тем, с кем Полу не надо было притворяться. От осознания этого тепло разлилось по его телу немного успокаивая взвинченные моментом нервы.

Это сделало его счастливее, чем следовало бы, но он действительно уже некоторое время наблюдал за Полом и был на сто процентов уверен, что рядом с ним он чувствует себя намного комфортнее чем с кем-либо. Он знал по собственному опыту, что такое одиночество среди толпы, и Пол был одним из тех, кто не подпускал к себе никого слишком близко. И если уж по какой-то гребаной причине так сложилось, что рядом с ним Пол мог быть самим собой, Дэрил был благодарен за это.

Это так же пробудило в нем желание хоть как-то успокоить парня. Соскользнув немого вниз в своем кресле, он легко пнул Пола по ботинку, чтобы привлечь внимание. Никто никогда раньше не мог его обвинить в том, что он хорош как утешитель, ну да и черт с ним.

\- Остынь, хоть немного, а то похоже ты стоишь на грани сердечного приступа.

Пол тяжело вздохнул, но сумел удержать свое колено от подпрыгивания.

\- Мне кажется, что я никогда, - произнес он с дрожащей улыбкой, - вообще никогда, так не нервничал.

\- Серьезно? А залезть в прекрасно охраняемое здание, полное ублюдочных психов, конечно было менее нервным…

\- Пожалуй, да, к тому же это было важным. Результат стоил возможного риска.

Он произнес это небрежно, не задумываясь, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Его глаза опять были прикованы к двери, а нога непроизвольно начала подпрыгивать, но для Дэрила это было равносильно удару кулаком. Любое небрежное упоминание или демонстрация того, как мало Пол, заботился о своем здоровье и уж тем более жизни, всегда будило в нем зверя. Вот только пытаться донести это до самого Пола он никак не мог. Сквозь толстый череп проклятого упертого упрямца никак не доходило на сколько он важен. Важен для всех. И так было всегда. Доказывать ему это было все равно, что пытаться проломить головой кирпичную стену, болезненно и в конечном счете бессмысленно.

В место этого он опять пнул ботинок друга.

\- Я тоже нервничаю, парень, особенно после того, что случилось с Лори. Но сейчас это должно пройти гораздо легче и безопасней. Там сейчас Кэрол и Сиддик, мы с тобой оббегали сотню мест, собирая все необходимое для этого дерьмо. К тому же это Мэги. Самый крутой человек, из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал!

Пол замер на несколько секунд, не спуская с него взгляда, а потом его взволнованное выражение лица сменилось мягкой нежностью:

\- Знаешь, Дэрил, эта маленькая речь была опасно близкой к тому, чтобы ее можно было-бы охарактеризовать как успокаивающе-оптимистичную. Следи за собой лучше, а то ты потеряешь свою мрачную репутацию грозовой дождливой тучи, быстрее чем заметишь это.

\- Вообще-то ты не дослушал, во второй части я хотел сказать, что все закончиться жуткой катастрофой, для всего мира. Так что иди нахуй, со своей оптимистичностью!

Пол издал короткий нервный смешок и опустил голову, но недостаточно быстро. Дэрил успел заметить его улыбку. И теперь уже Диксон поторопился отвернуться, неловко грызя ноготь большого пальца и чувствуя, как жар заливает его лицо.

От неловкой паузы их спас настолько громкий крик Мэги, что они оба вскочили на ноги и чуть не ворвались в комнату. И только яростный приказ Кэрол: «Вон от сюда, чертовы наседки!», остановил их от этого опрометчивого шага.

А после того наступила оглушившая обоих мужчин тишина, они переглянулись с одинаковым безудержным страхом и… Тишину холла разорвал самый прекрасный звук, который они оба когда-либо слышали – звук здоровых детских легких, выкрикивающих свое первое приветствие этому миру.

Радость переполняла их, но настоящего облегчения пока не было – непонятно было как там Мэги. Минута проходила за минутой, наполненные детскими криками и бульканьем, пока дверь не приоткрылась и не показалось лицо Кэрол. Дэрил сразу понял, что все в порядке, ни что другое не могло бы вызвать такой свет радости на ее лице.

\- С ней все хорошо, с ними обоими все хорошо. Мэги теперь гордая мама здорового мальчика!

Вздох облегчения вырвавшийся из груди Пола был зеркальным вздохом самого Дэрила, их плечи прижались друг к другу, словно сообщение Кэрол вырвало какой-то стержень из их позвоночников. Дэрил непроизвольно наклонился вперед ища в прикосновении с Полом силы стоять на ногах и заметил это лишь тогда, когда Кэрол чуть насмешливо дернула бровью отмечая его жест.

\- Я знаю, что прогонять вас спать бесполезно, так что сидите тихо и как только Мэги и малыш будут готовы принимать гостей, мы вас позовем. Сначала надо привести их обоих в порядок и дать минутку побыть наедине.

Мужчины согласно энергично закивали в ответ. Кэрол ухмыльнулась и покачав головой снова закрыла дверь.

\- О, черт возьми, спасибо за это! – выдохнул Пол, голос и лицо которого были полны облегчения и счастья. Он отошел от Дэрила, прислонился спиной к стене и тут же сполз на пол вытянув ноги. После секундного колебания Дэрил присоединился к нему. Так они и сидели, вдвоем, прижавшись плечами к друг другу.

\- Я же говорил, что все будет хорошо!

\- Говорил, - кивнул Пол с улыбкой. – Имей ввиду я первый возьму его на руки, и ели ты попытаешься меня опередить, то я надеру тебе задницу!

Они больше не произнесли ни слова до конца своего ожидания. Обычно Дэрил приложил бы все усилия, чтобы не находиться так долго, в ТАКОЙ близости с кем либо, особенно если была возможность избежать этого. Но на самом деле все было не так уж плохо. Ему это даже понравилось, он чувствовал, как его плечи чуть приподнимаются, когда Пол делал вдох, а жар его тела проникал сквозь ткань рубашки. Это было… хорошо.

Когда им наконец позволили войти, Дэрил с трудом поверил, что крошечный, идеальный сверток в руках Мэги настоящий. Но одного взгляда на маленькое красное личико, хватило чтобы понять насколько сильно сын похож на своего отца – Гленна, даже когда ему несколько часов отроду.

Дэрил видел, как Мэги дралась, видел, как она вела в бой армию и руководила общиной с непоколебимой силой и уверенностью, но он был уверен, что никогда она не выглядела настолько могущественной как сейчас. Она сидела в постели с усталым лицом, с откинутыми назад влажными волосами, переполненная торжественной гордой радостью держа на руках своего ребенка. Он был так чертовски горд за нее, и он знал, что Гленн тоже гордиться ею. Вот уж кто должен был быть здесь. Они все это знали, но сейчас было не время для грусти и слез, сейчас было время радости. А Гленн… Дэрил был почти уверен, что чувствует незримое присутствие своего друга, и поэтому молча поклялся ему, что никогда не перестанет защищать его маленького мальчика и его жену.

Пол действительно первым взял на руки малыша, но Дэрил обнаружил, что совершенно не испытывает никакой ревности. Более того странное чувство скрутило его грудь, когда он смотрел на чистое благоговение и радость на лице Пола, когда он осторожно прижал к своей груди крошечного малыша.

***

После всего, что они пережили, после всех их совместных вылазок за вещами во внешний мир, для Дэрила стало полной неожиданностью, что все может испортиться в одно мгновение.

Пол с ним не разговаривал. С тех самых пор, как они вырвались из торгового центра, в котором Дэрил оказался в окружение мертвецов, когда полез в детскую секцию в поисках настоящей кроватки для Мэги.

Молчание Пола вроде бы недолжно было беспокоить Диксона сильнее чем очень близко разминувшаяся с ним смерть, но почему-то беспокоило. Оказывается, он с лишком сильно привык к их болтовне, к тому, как они с удовольствием проводили время наслаждаясь каждой минутой наедине, когда путешествовали по своему опустошённому эпидемией миру в поисках полезных вещей. Холодное, сердитое молчание было чем-то новым между ними, и это совершенно не понравилось Дэрилу. Причем чем он заслужил такое жестокое отношение, оставалось для него полной загадкой. Они же выжили в конце концов! И это повод для радости, а не для… Очевидно для Пола это было не так.

Чертов лицемер! Дэрил много раз был свидетелем того как этот придурок попадал и в более опасные для жизни ситуации и всегда выходил из них с кривой насмешливой улыбкой и горящими азартом глазами. А стоило Дэрилу облажаться один раз и это стало поводом для подобного бойкота!

Ярость сидящего рядом человека ощущалась почти на физическом уровне, Пол практически вибрировал, сидя на водительском месте, от гнева. Дэрилу это не нравилось. Не нравилось застывшее бесстрастной маской лицо друга.

За первый час, что они ехали, Пол сказал ему лишь одно слово: «нет», и то выдавил его на предложение Дэрила занять водительское место. Последующие часы прошли в полном гробовом, давящем молчании.

Несказанными облегчением стал вид ворот Хилтоппа, Тары и Эдуардо стоящих на смотровой площадке. Ворота открылись без промедления и Пол завел машину внутрь практически без промедления. Припарковал ее на стоянке и тут же выскочил прочь, хлопнув дверью. Не сказав никому ни слова, он просто ушел.

\- Черт побери, что заползло в его задницу и сдохло там?

Дэрил даже не взглянул в сторону Тары продолжая наблюдать, как молодой мужчина целенаправленно движется через территорию Хилтоппа, а люди стараются убраться с его пути, в то время как обычно собирались во круг него.

\- Будь я проклят если знаю! – расстроенно пробурчал Диксон.

Он старался скрыть свое беспокойство, но потому как Тара переглянулась с Эдуардо и попросила его прикрыть ее на пару минут, понял, что ему это не удалось.

\- Пойдем посидим минутку, - Тара спустилась с вышки и потянула его к уединённой скамейке. – Представляешь, не успела я приехать, как они припахали меня по полной программе!

Дэрил покорно позволил увести себя, все еще прокручивая в голове то, что произошло, все еще пытаясь понять, почему Пол так разозлился на него. Они сели на скамейку в близи стены, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на Хилтопп.

\- Что у вас там произошло? Вы вернулись раньше, чем планировалось, и миротворец Иисус находиться в одном шаге от кровавого жестокого убийства. Он все время был в таком милом настроении?

\- Нет, - Дэрил, нервничая покусывал ноготь большого пальца. – до сегодняшнего дня все было хорошо. Сегодня мы столкнулись с большим стадом. Мертвецам почти удалось откусить кусок от моей тушки, но нам удалось вырваться.

Тара вдруг посерьезнела и оглядев его более внимательно остановила взгляд на четком отпечатке укуса на его кожаной куртке. После чего впилась в него взглядом, значение которого он до конца так и не понял.

\- Стой! Значит, все было очень серьезно? Тебя чуть не укусили, и ты почти отправился в страну «вечной охоты»?

Дэрил с растерянной небрежностью пожал плечами:

\- Ну да… В какой-то момент, все стало слишком серьезным. Но ни чего такого с чем мы не сталкивались раньше. Не понимаю, почему он так взбеленился?

Тара, выслушав его, снова уставилась на него и, видя непонимание в его глазах осуждающе покачала головой:

\- Дэрил, я люблю тебя, но иногда ты просто ахуенный идиот!

\- Какого черта!

\- Даже не начинай! – Тара протестующе вскинула руки. – Иди и найди его. Поговори с ним, и может тогда ты поймешь, что случилось!

Дэрил был уверен, что, уходя она пробурчала себе под нос: «толстокожий дурак», но стопроцентной уверенности у него не было. Проследив взглядом как, она вернулась на свой пост, он решил, что в одном подруга была права – ему стоит еще раз попытаться поговорить с Полом. Ему очень не понравилось ледяное выражение его глаз, и странная энергия, закручивающаяся яростной спиралью вокруг него – все это совершенно не подходило Полу и Дэрил понял, что должен убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, даже риску вызвать еще один всплеск злости с его стороны. И все-таки, какого черта он так разозлился? Неужели Пол винит его в том, что они попали в эту ситуацию? Может у него наконец проснулся инстинкт самосохранения, и он разозлился, потому что из-за поступка Дэрила их почти убили?

Какой бы ни была причина, Тара права, с этим надо разобраться до того, как они вернуться ночевать в трейлер. Единственной проблемой оказалось найти этого человека. Дэрил одновременно уважал и ненавидел привычку Пола становиться «невидимым», то как он мог исчезать, и хрен его найдешь пока он сам этого не захочет. Это было здорово и очень полезно, когда они были на вылазках или во время войны. Но у Пола была дурная привычка, использовать это свою способность всякий раз, когда его что-то беспокоило, и он чувствовал потребность побыть одному, как в тот раз, когда они на совместной вылазке потеряли двух членов из группы Хилтоппа.

Вины Пола в этом не было, но чертов Иисус все равно винил себя и наотрез отказывался брать неподготовленных людей в группу. Дэрил не смог достучаться до него во время дороги домой, Мэги тоже, как только они вернулись в Хилтопп и как только Пол сообщил близким родственникам о гибели их родных, он просто исчез. Когда же он наконец появился, то придумал целый комплекс тренировок для всех, кто изъявлял желание принимать участие в вылазках, что полностью изменило то как они готовились к пробежкам и проводили их. Комплекс тренировок дал великолепные результаты и теперь «бегунов» из Александрии и Оушенсайда посылали поочередно тренироваться в Хилтопп. Но даже несмотря на то, что группы «бегунов» стали более подготовленными Пол все еще предпочитал выходить во внешний мир один или в паре с Дэрилом.

По опыту Дэрил знал, что Пол вряд ли покинул приделы Хилтоппа. По крайней мере он на это сильно надеялся. Но даже зная, что Пол на территории найти его представляло из себя еще ту задачку. И хотя Дэрил считал, что знает каждый дюйм общины, он был уверен, что есть много мест куда Пол мог бы улизнуть.

Следующие полчаса он провел, прочесывая все известные ему места в которых мог скрыться этот придурок. Он шел, следуя самым минимальным намекам, какие только мог найти, но Пол умел хорошо прятать свои следы, а постоянная суета общины тут же делала все, что он находил бесполезным. В конце концов он просто зашел в кабинет Мэги узнать не заходил ли к ней Пол. Не заходил. Дэрил кивнул и пошел прочесывать дом дальше. В этом чертовом особняке было до хрена всяких тайников, и Пол знал их все на перечет. К сожалению, куда бы Дэрил не заглянул он так и не нашел ни каких следов.

Он почти уже сдался и решил, что вернётся в трейлер и будет ждать Пола там, вот только проверит последнее место, и все. Дэрил направился к наблюдательному пункту Баррингтона. В последнее время им редко пользовались, часовых на воротах было более чем достаточно для их обычного, повседневного уровня угрозы. С наблюдательного пункта открывался прекрасный вид на Хилтопп и его окрестности с высоты птичьего полета. Если Пола и там не было, то у Дэрила оставалась надежда, что он сможет увидеть, что ни будь что упустил, находясь на земле.

К его огромному разочарованию крохотная комната была пуста. Дэрил уже порядком устал от этой глупой игры в прятки. Кроме того, чем дольше Пол прятался, кипя от гнева, тем больше Дэрилу становилось не по себе. Да, ему нравилось злить Пола, и Пол отвечал ему взаимностью, но это была просто игра, ни чего серьезного, и мысль о том, что Пол действительно на него сердился была очень… тревожной.

Тяжело вздохнув Дэрил уже повернулся чтобы уйти, когда ему на глаза попался маленький кусочек свежей грязи на краю подоконника. Ну, конечно же!

Подойдя ближе, он даже разглядел еле видный фрагмент рисунка подошвы тяжелого ботинка. Открыв окно, он высунул голову наружу и успел заметить, как за каминной трубой скрылись те самые, упомянутые выше, тяжелые ботинки. Чертов придурок, лежал на спине в единственном слепом пятне на крыше здания.

\- Какого хрена ты там делаешь?

После его слов ботинки опять показались из-за трубы, но их обладатель по-прежнему молчал.

\- Я искал тебя, - продолжил Дэрил, - но ни где не мог найти.

\- А ты не думал, что в этот и был весь смысл?

От жесткого, холодного тона ответа Дэрил почувствовал легкую обиду.

\- А ну, да! До меня идиота как-то не дошло. Извини, что побеспокоил.

Он нырнул обратно внутрь, стараясь не обращать внимание на мысль, что Пол действительно спрятался от него. Это вызывало у Дэрила легкую тошноту. Пол иногда и раньше достигал некого порога в своей способности общаться с жителями Хилтоппа и ускользал, чтобы отдохнуть от их суеты, но никогда раньше он не прятался от Дэрила.

Он уже добрался до лестницы и собирался спуститься, когда за спиной раздалось легкое шорканье и приглушенный стук ботинок по половицам комнаты внутри смотровой площадки. Он продолжил идти и даже не обернулся.

\- Черт, нет, извини, - быстро произнес Пол. – Дэрил, не уходи. Ну же!

Черт возьми, Дэрил хотел уйти, но его тело решило иначе. При звуке голоса Пола он автоматически остановился и прислушался. Хорошо хоть не обернулся, как послушный щенок, которого позвал хозяин. За спиной послышался звук отдаляющихся шагов, скрип половиц и… тяжелый усталый вздох. После этого у Дэрила уже не было выбора.

Пол безвольно сидел у стены на полу, похожий на марионетку с перерезанными нитками. Это резало глаз и выглядело неправильно. Он всегда идеально контролировал свое тело, был собран и грациозен, как бы странно это не звучало. Независимо от того, стоял он тихо, боролся, или даже спал, он всегда казался полностью контролирующим себя. И сейчас видеть его таким… безвольным было очень тревожно.

Дэрил медленно подошел и опустился на пол рядом с ним, не так близко как обычно, но достаточно чтобы дать понять, что он здесь и готов выслушать. Он очень надеялся, что раз Пол пошел на контакт, то теперь он наконец расскажет, что же его так разозлило.

\- Ты меня сегодня до смерти напугал, - наконец произнес Пол слабым голосом. Черт! Голос Пола мог быть тихим или мягким, но никак не слабым.

\- Ни чего серьезного не было, мы выбрались…

\- Покажи мне свою руку.

Дэрил поднял голову и увидел, что Пол пристально на него смотрит:

\- А?

\- Покажи мне свою руку!

Через мгновение Дэрил сбросил куртку, подставив руку под пристальный взгляд Пола. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда длинные цепкие пальцы Пола схватили его за запястье и властно развернули ее в нужное ему положение. Он с удивлением смотрел как исказилось лицо Пола, когда он разглядывал большой, налитый кровью кровоподтек на его коже.

\- Если бы я не заставил тебя надеть сегодня кожаную куртку, ты был бы уже мертв, - ровным, спокойным голосом произнес Пол. Дэрил отчетливо видел, что за этим напускным спокойствием, огненным смерчем бурлят эмоции. – Ты бы умер, а я ничего не смог бы с этим сделать. Мне бы пришлось смотреть, как ты убиваешь себя или перекидываешься, или мне самому пришлось бы убить тебя. Это был очень глупый риск, и ни что из того, что мы привезли в общину сегодня, не стоил этого. Ни что из того, что мы, когда ни будь сможем привезти, не стоит этого!

Дэрил выдавил из себя насмешливую ухмылку, чувствуя себя чертовски неловко под тяжестью взгляда и эмоций Пола.

\- Я видел, как ты делал более рискованные вещи, парень! Не делай вид, что ты сам не попадал в опасное дерьмо больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать.

\- Блядь! Да не в этом дело, Дэрил! – внезапная вспышка гнева Пола заставила Диксона вздрогнуть. Сердце бешено заколотилось в его груди. Он не мог понять причин своему состоянию, наблюдая за игрой эмоций на лице Пола.

\- Я не смогу пережить твою смерть! Пойми это!

\- Только не твою, – уже тихо продолжил он, глядя в пол.

Пол действительно думал именно то что говорил, Дэрил видел это как божий день. Мысль о том, что он чуть не умер очень глубоко и сильно взволновала Пола. С одной стороны, это не должно было бы так уж сильно удивлять Дэрила, в последнее время они стали очень близки, отрицать это было бессмысленно, но… Пол всегда выглядел и вел себя так будто в этом мире не было ни чего с чем бы он не смог бы справиться. Дэрил воспринимал это как должное. И сейчас услышав признание Пола, в том, что его смерть станет для парня не переносимой утратой, отдалось в животе болезненной судорогой, которая через мгновение добралась и до сердца.

Дэрил понимал его чувства, более того он сам чувствовал то же самое. Он перенес много смертей людей, которые были дороги ему в той или иной степени, но в глубине души он знал, что смерть Пола каким-то образом затмит все пережитое ранее. Он не хотел сейчас разбираться, почему все происходит именно так как происходит, но он знал, что смерть Пола разрушить все, все что от него осталось на сегодняшний день. И если Пол чувствовал хоть малую толику того холодного парализующего страха, который испытывал он сам, только от одной мысли о подобной возможности, то он просто не мог не воспринять его в серьез или обратить все это в шутку.

\- Извини, - серьезно произнес Дэрил, - я не хотел тебя пугать. Обещаю, что буду осторожней, но…Ты мне пообещаешь то же самое! Я тоже не смогу… не смогу смотреть как ты умираешь.

Пол внимательно выслушал его, пристально гладя в глаза, а потом отрывисто решительно кивнул и… на конец, хоть не много, стал похож на самого себя, обычного.

\- А почему ты сбежал? – спросил Дэрил, нарушая теплую спокойную тишину, повисшую между ними. – Обычно ты не стесняешься высказать мне все в лицо ели я совершаю по твоему мнению какую ни будь глупость. Почему сегодня ты спрятался?

Пол на мгновение замер, его руки беспокойно скрутились.

\- Я… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, - на конец смущенно пробормотал он.

\- А ты не пытайся. Просто говори в слух, что думаешь, если я пойму будет отлично, если нет – то по крайней мере – это больше не будет давить тебе на голову.

Пол с удивлением посмотрел на него. Его большие бирюзовые глаза потеплели, а лицо наполнилось признанием и нежностью, от чего сердце Дэрила кувыркнулось в груди.

\- Когда я услышал твой крик… И увидел, как ты упал под ноги ходячих, - сбивчиво начал он, - я действительно подумал, что тебе конец. А потом, когда увидел, что с тобой все в порядке, я испытал такое облегчение, что меня чуть не стошнило. Но по дороге домой я не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как… о том насколько ты стал мне дорог. Как много я потеряю если ты умрёшь!

Он произнес это так, словно это было самой удивительной и невероятной вещью во всем мире, как самый большой свой секрет. Как будто, тот факт, что у него теперь рядом с ним есть кто-то о ком он искренне заботился и боялся потерять, был чем-то из –за чего он чувствовал себя плохо. Дэрил прекрасно понял его и кивнул, понуждая его продолжать.

\- Это так тяжело! Как черт возьми люди могут жить с таким грузом? Я всегда заботился об этом месте и о людях, что здесь живут, не пойми меня неправильно, но сегодня все было по-другому.

Дэрил сел боком к стене чтобы лучше наблюдать за бурей чувств, мелькавших на обычно не возмутимом лице Пола. Это было завораживающие зрелище.

\- Я всегда старался держать людей на расстоянии, - продолжил Пол и его голос дрогнул. – Я знаю, что все уходят. Я к этому давно привык. Честно говоря, я думаю, что это знание, что-то испортило во мне. Всякий раз, когда я начинаю чувствовать, что сближаюсь с кем-то, то стараюсь тут же разорвать эту связь. Дистанцироваться. Потому что все всегда уходят и какой смысл начинать тогда сближаться? И потом, когда я начинаю сближаться у меня появляется странное ощущение будто я споткнулся или упал с дерева, меня начинает тошнить, я… чувствую приступ паники. В этот момент я знаю, что должен отступить, отойти на некоторое расстояние или поставить какие-то стены. Все что угодно лишь бы смягчить боль, когда они уйдут.

Дэрил кивнул, и как можно незаметней придвинулся поближе к Полу. Он видел, каких усилий ему стоило начать говорить, но теперь, когда он начал, слова просто лились из него.

\- На этот раз я не смог держаться на расстоянии, я облажался. Я не могу не думать о Мэги и Хершеле, о том, что я почувствую если потеряю их. Если… если я потеряю тебя. Мне нужно было уйти, побыть не много одному, попытаться разобраться в себе. Привыкнуть к мысли, что я настолько привязался к кому-то.

Пол напряженно застыл, подавленно разглядывая свои сцепленные в замок руки. Дэрил никогда не хотел вызывать в нем подобные чувства, но сам прекрасно понимал его – этот инстинкт бежать первым.

\- Думаю ты не должен больше бежать. Я тоже хотел избежать подобных вещей. В самом начале я делал именно так. Черт возьми, я спал в палатке рядом с домом Хершеля, а не рядом с остальными в доме. И посмотри, как все обернулось, теперь они все моя семья. Я бы с готовностью погиб бы за любого из них, и я рад, что все так обернулось. Ты тоже член семьи, нравиться тебе это или нет. В конечном итоге ты примешь это.

Пол поднял голову и с удивленной нежностью рассматривал его, а потом мягко тепло улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, Дэрил, оказывается в твоей голове спрятано очень много мудрости.

\- Не пойму, чего ты так удивляешься, - проворчал Дэрил.

\- Нет, нет. Ни чего больше в тебе меня не удивляет. Я пришел к выводу, что ты просто единственный в своем роде, ты уникален.

\- О, боже! – Дэрил рассерженно рубанул рукой, чувствуя, как его лицо запылало от смущения. – Заткнись, уже на хуй, чувак!

Пол с удовольствием наблюдал за ним.

\- Протестуй сколько хочешь, но это правда.

Дэрил лишь проворчал на это что-то матерное и неловко пошевелившись расслабленно откинулся на стену. Они просто сидели рядом и дышали. Сквозь окна, окружающие по кругу смотровую площадку, их маленькую комнатку заливало ласковое солнце. По голубому небу проносились белой невесомой ватой облака, и его вдруг охватило чувство, что они плывут куда-то, два единственных человека на всем белом свете. Здесь было так тепло и чертовски комфортно, безопасно и приятно, что его охватило чувство истинного покоя.

Он украдкой покосился на Пола и на сто процентов был уверен, что он испытывает то же самое. Он сидел умиротворенный и энергия вокруг него уже не бушевала огненным штормом, как это было сразу после их возвращения, а мягко плескалась ласковыми волнами.

Теперь Дэрилу придётся быть осторожней. Раз мысль о том, что он может умереть или испытать боль, на столько сильно тревожит Пола, то он приложит все свои усилия, чтобы уменьшить его беспокойство. В конце концов сам Дэрил был уверен, что смерть Пола сломает в нем что-то жизненно важное, что-то такое, что уже никто не сможет исправить.

Это была единственная жизнь, которую им дали. Независимо от того, насколько дерьмовой она была, насколько тяжелой и жестокой, они были живы. Оба живы, и находились рядом друг с другом. И Дэрил очень хотел, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше.

***

\- Черт возьми, Дэрил, это совсем не смешно! – буркнул Пол через плечо, ковыляя по свободному пространству Хилтоппа. Но теперь, когда Дэрил твердо знал, что ни чего серьезного не произошло, он находил, это смешным.

По правде говоря, наблюдать, как кто-то столь же грациозный и уверенный в своих движениях, как Пол, шатается и спотыкается, путается в своих ногах, и совершенно не может удержать равновесие, было просто непривычно и… очень забавно.

У Пола кружилась голова. Сегодня утром, строительные леса, на которых он работал для починки внешней стены Хилтоппа развалились, и он получил сильный удар по голове. По словам Сиддика, ни чего серьезного повреждено не было. Просто сильный, скользящий удар по голове, чуть-чуть сбил что-то во внутреннем ухе. Это самое «ухо» отвечало за равновесие и теперь заставляло все вокруг вращаться. Сиддик густо сыпал всякими медицинскими терминами и Дэрил перестал слушать, как только уяснил, что это не опасно и вскоре пройдет, само собой. А до тех пор Пол будет несколько не в себе.

Сказать, что Пол был раздражен этим, было ничего не сказать, но он держался. Его шатало из стороны в сторону. Даже когда он сидел его покачивало, но его лицо застыло с самым не возмутимым выражением которое Дэрил когда-либо видел. Конечно Дэрил вызвался помочь Полу пережить эти неприятные часы, но хихиканье, исходящее от него при взгляде на «штормящего» друга, точно дал понять Полу, что идея помощи от Диксона состоит в том, чтобы идти позади него, и посмеиваться над его состоянием.

\- Я надеру тебе задницу, Дэрил, - с раздраженной беспомощностью простонал Пол, отчаянно вцепившись в край стола, чтобы не свалиться под него.

\- Да-да, когда ты сможешь подойти ко мне по прямой, - хихикнул Дэрил. - Вот тогда я и испугаюсь.

Но в конце концов он конечно подхватил друга под руку. И не его вина, что предательский румянец залил его щеки, когда Пол наконец сдался и согласился чтобы его, водили под ручку.

***

Дэрил не помнил точно, когда это произошло в первый раз, традиция зародилась между ними слишком давно и прекращать ее сейчас уже не было смысла. Но каждый раз был как первый. Его желудок скручивался и пальца начинали нервно сжимается, и слишком много эмоций набухало в его груди всякий раз, когда он находил что-то новое в трейлере. А самое интересное и неожиданное было то, что он был инициатором.

Все началось с кружки. Они были в коротком набеге, по плану у них были намечены несколько городов которые они хотели осмотреть на предмет полезных нужных вещей, а еще они очень хотели, если уж совсем на чистоту, отдохнуть от постоянной активности и напора людей общины. Обыскивая дом за домом, они разделились, Дэрил остался на первом этаже, а Пол ушел на второй. Именно в этот момент ему на глаза попалась кружка с надписью: «Иисус нас спасает», она просто стояла на кухонном столе. Это вызвало усмешку на его лице и прежде чем он успел задуматься, кружка была завернута в какую-то тряпку и спрятана в рюкзак.

Самое интересное он мог бы отдать ее Полу в ту же ночь, когда они расположились на ночевку в гостиной почти не тронутого дома. Но. Дэрил не был уверен, что хочет видеть выражение лица Пола, в свете свечей, когда он будет принимать его подарок. От одной этой мысли ему стало почему-то не по себе.

Позже он думал, что надо было подарить ее именно тогда. Вместо этого он дождался возвращения в Хилтопп, и незаметно оставил ее в трейлере, на деясь, что Пол найдет ее, когда Дэрила не будет в трейлере. Так оно и случилось. Когда Дэрил позже вечером вернулся в трейлер он застал Пола пьющего, то что в Хилтоппе называли кофе, из этой самой кружки, с самым довольным и нежным выражением лица, а его солнечная улыбка заставила Дэрила опять отчаянно порозоветь.

С тех пор это превратилось в их маленькую, очень личную традицию.

Примерно через неделю Дэрил нашел черную бандану с маленькими белыми стрелками, свисающую с руля его байка. Он не поблагодарил Пола, вместо этого он просто стал использовать ее вместо старой.

У их традиции не было регулярности, просто всякий раз, когда им на глаза попадалась какая ни будь интересная вещь, они ее брали и дарили друг-другу. Новая книга, арбалетные болты, странный «китчевый» крест из крышек от водочных бутылок, магнит с надписью: «Спаси байк, катайся на байкере!» от которого Дэрил аж поперхнулся. Все это и многое другое, продолжалось и продолжалось между ними.

На самом деле это было весело. Дэрил всегда держал глаза открытыми, постоянно оценивая попадающиеся на глаза вещи на предмет понравиться ли они Полу, доставят ли удовольствие. Ему в тайне очень нравилось находить подарки, которые ему оставлял Пол, нравилась мысль, что Пол думает о нем.

Но с этой традицией, которую он начал, возникла еще одна непредвиденная проблема. С каждым днем мысли о Поле занимали все больше места в его голове.

В те моменты, когда Дэрил был честен с собой, он признавался, что мысли о Поле вызывают определенные чувства в его груди – любопытство, нежность, замешательство, а еще зацикленное очарование, с глубоким осознанием того, что он был единственным человеком, которого он никогда не хотел потерять.

Но что-то менялось и это пугало его до чертиков.

Дэрил всегда чувствовал себя комфортно в одиночестве, и это никогда его не беспокоило. Даже со своей обретенной семьей, он нуждался в некотором уединении, несмотря на то что был счастлив, что они у него есть. Однако в последнее время он пришел к поразительному выводу, что рядом с Полом он не уставал и совершенно не хотел уходить куда-нибудь в одиночку. Он наслаждался их разговорами, временем, проведенным в тишине, их вылазками и охотой, их ночами на крыше или на скамейке трейлера. Он знал, что может быть рядом с Полом каждую минуту и никогда не устанет от него. 

Это было странно и ново чувствовать такую потребность в ком-то, по-настоящему скучать по кому-то, когда его нет рядом. Одно время Дэрила волновало, что Пол может не чувствовать такой же потребности в его частом присутствии, что ему может надоесть проводить так много времени с Дэрилом, но эти страхи исчезли, когда однажды Пол вернулся из одинокой поездки в Святилище, рухнул на диван рядом с Дэрилом и заявил, что очень скучал по нему и очень рад вернуться домой.

Они долго болтали в ту ночь и оба заснули, рядом. Воспоминание о той ночи согревало Дэрила изнутри. Он чувствовал тепло и… что-то еще.

Ему очень хотелось сбежать. Вот только куда? К Полу или от него? К чему-то новому, рискованному и отчаянно, тайно желаемому или назад, к известному серому сейфу в котором он жил до этого? Все было так запутанно и сложно, слишком много мыслей и чувств ежечасно вспыхивали в нем, не давая ему покоя ни днем ни ночью.

Однажды его даже посетила мысль-сожаление, о том, что он вообще встретил Пола, ведь тогда ему бы не пришлось иметь со всем этим дело. Потом он вспомнил, как Пол читает книгу с выражением чистого удовольствия на лице, или весело что-то рассказывает с Мэги заставляя ее смеяться в ответ, или просто смотрит на Дэрила и тогда ему хотелось ударить себя, за то, что он вообще мог подумать о том, что не хочет этого.

Но кроме сбивающих с толку чувств, размышления и наблюдения за Полом, помогали заметить перемены в друге.

В последние два дня он вел себя странно. Он стал нерешительным, нервным как будто постоянно ловил себя на том, что может о чем-то вот-вот проговориться. Дэрил встревоженно перебрал в голове все, что могло бы стать причиной такого поведения, но ни чего придумать так и не смог.

Нервное состояние Пола стало особенно заметно сегодня за ужином. Они сидели рядом и Пол казалось вот-вот начнет вибрировать от еле сдерживаемых эмоций. Он почти не разговаривал с Дэрилом, даже не смотрел на него и Дэрилу это абсолютно не нравилось.

Еще ему не нравились взгляды Мэги которая с завидным постоянством стреляла глазами то в Пола, то на них обоих. Обнаружив, что от всех этих загадок у него почти полностью пропал аппетит, он отдал хлеб Эннид, а последнюю картошку вечно голодному Кэлу, встал и отправился к трейлеру.

\- Дэрил!

Он обернулся. Пол догнал его и остановился, не дойдя пару шагов.

\- Ты будешь в трейлере? – Пол явно чувствовал себя неловко, он стоял нервно, сжимая пальцами одной руки ладонь второй и избегал встречаться с Дэрилом взглядом. И хотя Пол в последние дни был странным, сейчас странность в его поведении уже зашкаливала.

\- Э-эм, да, - проворчал Дэрил. – Какие-то проблемы?

\- Нет! Конечно, нет. Просто э-э-э, не уходи пока ни куда, хорошо? Я подойду, через минуту.

И не сказав больше ни слова, он умчался. Мимо столов с обедающими, мимо понимающе ухмыляющейся Мэги. Что-то определенно происходило, и Дэрил, например, очень хотел знать, какого хрена это было!

По дороге к трейлеру он пытался разгадать эту загадку. Он был совершенно уверен, что в этом не было ни чего плохого, иначе Мэги бы так не ухмылялась. И все. На этом все его догадки и заканчивались. Единственным его желанием сейчас было чтобы все уже закончилось и Пол стал самим собой.

Войдя в трейлер Дэрил плюхнулся на диван задрав ноги на подлокотник. В наступившей тишине он наконец признался себе, что нервничает, желудок сжимался, когда его разум прокручивал все возможные сценарии развития событий того, что могло заставить Пола так волноваться. Очевидно, что это как-то было связано с Дэрилом, и он просто надеялся, что это не так серьезно… и не изменит их, не изменит того что было между ними.

Как бы эгоистично это не звучало, даже в его собственной голове, Дэрил не хотел делить Пола ни с кем, не хотел терять того времени и места, которое было у них вместе.

Ебать! А что если Пол завел себе парня или что-то в этом роде? Замечал это Пол или нет, но у него никогда не было недостатка в поклонниках, в парнях, интересующихся им и даже в женщинах (!?!). Что, если одни из парней наконец привлек его внимание?

Дэрилу эта идея не понравилась. И ему не понравилось, что ему это не нравиться!

Как раз в тот момент голова и нервы Дэрила уже были готовы взорваться, он наконец услышал легкие удары обуви по ступенькам трейлера. После короткой паузы дверь наконец распахнулась. Заходящее солнце озарило фигуру Пола золотистым светом и что-то в груди Дэрила дрогнуло. Дверь закрылась, и они остались одни. Нервы Дэрила опять напряглись, когда он попытался расшифровать выражение лица Пола.

Дэрил сел, а потом встал, когда Пол не подошел и не присел рядом, как делал это обычно. Он все еще стоял у дверей и выглядел очень взволнованным, закусив нижнюю губу, смущенно нахмурив брови и спрятав руки за спину.

\- Ты в порядке? Выглядишь так как будто кто-то засунул тебе в глотку лимон.

Быстрая вспышка улыбки осветило лицо Пола, и казалось, он немного расслабился, когда шагнул вперед. Но что-то безусловно все еще давило на него, Дэрил это ясно видел. Он просто хотел, чтобы Пол наконец объяснил, что происходит, чтобы он мог решить, как ему справится с этим, что бы это ни было. Ожидание съедало его даже сейчас, мозг уже просто дымился от поиска причины того, что могло Пола заставить так нервничать, так напрягаться находясь рядом с ним. Дэрил уже собирался просто потребовать, объяснений, когда Пол сделал вдох и выдох и наконец-то поднял глаза на него.

\- В начале я просто хотел оставить это у тебя на диване, чтобы ты нашел его там, но я э-э-э… Я ещё хотел поздравить тебя с Днем Рождения. Как-то так…

Дэрил еще не успел впасть в ступор от услышанного, когда Пол наконец убрал руки из-за спины и протянул Дэрилу деревянную коробку. Дэрил медленно потянулся к коробке, мысленно прокручивая услышанное снова и снова. Подарок? На его День Рождения?

\- Как ты… по стой, блядь! Эннид?! Скажи мне, ты ведь не заставил ее делать этот чертов календарный проект именно для этого? Она слишком сильно была одержима этим дерьмом.

Пол усмехнулся ярко и дерзко.

\- Возможно, я подкинул ей эту идею, и возможно это было моей конечной целью. Но календарь вещь полезная и нужная, а ей необходимо было чем-то заняться, чтобы отвлечься.

Против этого возразить было не чего. Эннид было очень тяжело и Дэрил не винил ее в этом. Девушка снова превратилась в бледную тень которой была, когда они впервые только что попали в Александрию. Ее сердце было переполнено болью от смерти близких ей людей. Занявшись проектом календаря, она начала оживать. Она снова начала говорить, общаться с людьми, даже если это общение сводилось к простым вопросам: «в каком месяце вы родились?» или узнавала какие-нибудь другие важные даты.

После долгой утомительно работы, в том числе и его собственной, так как он больше всех знал о сменах времен года в природе и о том, как меняются звезды в зависимости от времени года, она сумела составить очень подробный календарь с важными датами для жителей Хилтоппа. Это была очень впечатляющая работа. Дэрил, если честно, понятия не имел точно ли сегодня его День Рождения, но что он в этом месяце это он знал точно.

Тяжелая коробка все ещё была зажата в его руках, и он вероятно должен был прекратить тянуть время и заглянуть в нее. Когда он наконец посмотрел на нее внимательно, то не смог сдержать восхищённого хмыканья. Он держал в руках шкатулку, покрытую великолепной резьбой.

Она была крепкой и прочной, с раздвижной крышкой, на верху и на крышке были замысловато вырезаны буквы «ДД», окруженные цветами, которых он никогда раньше не видел. Бока были еще более впечатляющими, все они демонстрировали красивые, детализированные сцены леса и его обитателей.

\- Это ты сделала? – выдавил пораженный Дэрил, странно, но его язык почему-то стал таким большим и толстым, что с трудом проворачивался во рту.

\- Э-э, нет, - Пол кривовато усмехнулся. – Хотел бы, но нет. К сожалению мои навыки обращения с ножами заточены только в одном направлении – убийстве, а не для чего-то прекрасного. Один из парней был плотником, я спросил его сможет ли он сделать, то что я хочу, и он согласился. Я лишь нарисовал эскизы, а уж вырезал он все сам. Цветы на крышке — это гладиолусы. Они символизируют силу и целостность. Я подумал, что они идеально тебе подходят.

Дэрил онемел, потрясенный и согреты мыслью о том, что Пол именно так думает о нем. Сделал ли он ее своими руками или нет, было не важно, она все равно исходила из его головы. Он придумал ее, вложил в нее кусочек свой души. Это было невероятно.

\- Красиво, - наконец выдавил Дэрил, чертовски жалея, что он такой косноязычный. – Это… поразительно.

Пол улыбнулся и желудок Дэрила сделал очередной кульбит.

\- Я очень рад что тебе понравилось, но это еще не все…

Ели бы это была всего лишь коробка этого было бы достаточно. Он почти не хотел знать, что лежит внутри. Все их подарки были маленькими, глупыми вещами, которые доставляли им простое удовольствие. Этот же подарок был тяжелым и не физически, а морально. Процесс получения подарка не должен быть таким нервным и эмоциональным, но именно это Дэрил и чувствовал сейчас.

Медленно, осторожно он отодвинул крышку и заглянул внутрь. На плотной ткани, застилающей дно, лежали два самых красивых ножа, которые Дэрил когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Он немедленно поставил шкатулку на стол и бережно вынул оба клинка, чтобы полюбоваться. Его дыхание перехватило. Это были пилообразные ножи Боуи с кольцом для пальца. Смертоносные, безупречной формы. Более того они были настоящими произведениями искусства. Гладкие отполированные рукояти удобно легли в его ладони, так как будто всегда должны были быть там. Однако именно лезвие привлекло его внимание; на металле каждого из них было выгравировано замысловатое крыло, которое становилось парой, когда он держал их рядом, прекрасная копия крыльев с его жилета.

Дэрил действительно не знал, что сказать. Не было слов чтобы описать чувства, бурлящие в нем, поэтому он просто продолжил стоять и молча смотреть на них.

\- Я попросил Эрла сделать их для тебя, - произнес Пол тихим почти застенчивым голосом. – Он единственный в своем роде. Так же, как и ты…

Он должен был сказать спасибо, сказать хоть что ни будь. Но все слова словно вылетели у него из головы, а грудь расширялась и сжималась с каждым бешеным ударом его сердца.

\- Они… они тебе нравятся? – взволновано спросил Пол, когда Дэрил осторожно положил ножи на стол. – Ничего страшного, если ты не захочешь…

Его слова оборвались, когда Дэрил схватив его и притянул к себе, обхватив руками в грубом и неловком объятье.

В последнее время у него стало значительно лучше со словами. Он научился использовать их более свободно, но он все еще верил, что дела говорят громче любых слов. И для всего ЭТОГО, для Пола в целом, у него было слишком много чувств, мыслей, эмоций, чтобы он смог их выразить словами. Он надеялся, что это объятье даст понять Полу, как он благодарен, как удивлен его даром, что не может поверить, что кто-то так много думает о нем и делает для него. Как он благодарен за то, что Пол рядом с ним!

А еще он понял, когда его руки сжались вокруг ошеломленного мужчины, он сделал это потому, что просто хотел этого. Когда Пол наконец «разморозился» и крепко обнял Дэрила в ответ, то чувство безопасности, которое он испытывал рядом с Полом, усилилось раз в десять.

Дэрил не стыдился признать, что его вздох больше был похож на всхлип, но после этого он начал постепенно расслабляться, чувствуя, как Пол делает то же самое. Это было… так правельно. Какая-то странная, болезненная жажда, о которой он даже не подозревал раньше накрыла его. Ему нравилось то, как пахнет Пол, нравилось ощущать у себя на шее его дыхание, нравилось, как крепко его обнимают в ответ. И при этом ни один из них не чувствовал себя неловко.

\- Я буду считать, что это «да», - тихо, почти с придыханием произнес Пол, слегка поглаживая Дэрила по спине.

\- М-м-м-м, - невнятно промычал тот в ответ. Пол слегка вздрогнул, видимо вибрация от его ответа щекотала его там, где Дэрил каким-то образом умудрился спрятать лицо, между его шеей и плечом.

Он честно не хотел двигаться. Он хотел всегда чувствовать это тепло, эту безопасность и комфорт, хотел держать Пола так долго как сможет. Он хотел…

Вот черт! Он хотел поцеловать его!

***

Хилтопп гудел. Люди возбужденно и нервно болтали, наполняя воздух кипучей энергией и хаосом. Община не была такой оживленной со времен войны, но на этот раз атмосфера была совершенно другой.

Дэрил наблюдал за всем этим со своего насеста на столике для пикника возле их трейлера. Он точил ножи, свои и Пола, наблюдая как его друг то исчезал из поля зрения, то вновь появляясь в совершенно другом месте. Они с Мэги организовывали и координировали всю работу. Они были чудо-командой, и Дэрил знал, что Полу это нравится. Это было совсем не похоже на ту лакейскую работу, которую он выполнял при Грегори, вынужденно мирясь со всем его дерьмом, потому что знал, что это единственный способ влиять на принимаемые решения и поддерживать общину в рабочем состоянии. И хоть, он и говорил тогда, и продолжает настаивать на этом сейчас, что он не лидер, но именно благодаря ему Хилтопп протянул в то не простое время. Сейчас же было приятно видеть, как Пол раскрывался, работая под началом такой женщины как Мэги.

Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как Пол подарил Дэрилу свой подарок. Две недели с тех пор, как Дэрил наконец понял, что означают все эти чувства в его груди. Он знал, как они называются уже некоторое время, теперь с этим осознанием так много вещей обрело смысл, но даже после двух недель размышлений, Дэрил все еще не мог решить, что ему делать дальше.

Те объятья все еще были самым умиротворяющим действием за многие годы, но после того как до Дэрила дошло, что он чувствует, чего хочет, ему пришлось разорвать их. С неохотой, чувствуя себя больным и неуверенным, он аккуратно отстранился, не желая резко отталкивать Пола. Они просто медленно, естественное разделились и Дэрил успел заметить умиротворенное выражение на лице Пола, когда он отступил на шаг назад.

Дэрил понятие не имел, что делать, что говорить. Должен ли он теперь начать дистанцироваться от Пола? Должен ли подавить эти чувства, сделать так чтобы они умерли и были похоронены где-то глубоко в его душе? И что для этого надо сделать?

Но потом Пол просто улыбнулся и пообещал научить его правильно пользоваться новыми ножами и… вот так вот просто разрушил, чертово наваждение, возвращая их обычную атмосферу легких дразнящих шуток.

\- Я знаю, как пользоваться этими чертовыми ножами! – проворчал он, а Пол в ответ только закатил глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, как воткнуть острый конец в кого-то, Дэрил, но для хорошего владения ножами нужно немного больше, немного искусства.

Через мгновение ЕГО ножи оказались уже в руках Пола, Дэрил изумленно моргнул, пытаясь понять, когда он успел их схватить. Подлый воришка, он даже не заметил, как тот пошевелился. А затем Пол продемонстрировал то, что имел ввиду, говоря про искусство обращения с ножами. Ножи переворачивались в его руках, вращались между пальцами, слегка подлетали в верх и все это во все нарастающем темпе.

Это действительно было искусство, красивое, грациозное и смертоносное. Совсем как Пол. Он закончил выпендриваться с такой яркой и радостной улыбкой, что Дэрил понял, что никогда не сможет оттолкнуть его. Не сможет жить, не видя Пола, не разговаривая с ним. Дэрил решил, что справится со своими проклятыми чувствами сам, но ни за что не потеряет его.

В течении следующих нескольких недель Дэрил был уверен, что его сердце просто сведет его с ума. Оно постоянно меняло ритм, то пропуская удары, то разгоняясь слишком сильно всякий раз, когда он видел Пола, разговаривал с ним или, блять, думал о нем. Это просто было смешно! Как, черт возьми, людям могло нравится это? Он чувствовал тошноту, дрожь и нервозность. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что Пол не поймет, что с ним происходит. Пол или кто ни будь еще, если уж, на то пошло.

Мэги вот вполне могла заметить. Она видела, как Дэрил буквально споткнулся о собственные ноги и покраснел, когда увидел полуголого, потного Пола сидевшего на крыше кузницы Эрла, когда он помогал ему чинить ее.

Она ничего не сказала, просто уставилась на него своим проницательным рентгеновским взглядом, от которого его плечи поднялись выше ушей, а ноги понесли его куда угодно, только бы подальше от нее. Он все ждал, что она заговорит об этом, но она молчала. С другой стороны, все они были несколько заняты в последние дни. Через несколько часов они собирались отправиться в свой первый меж-общинный совместный набег. Это было очень рискованно, но они искренне надеялись, что он окупиться с лихвой.

Все общины согласились что, если они хотят развиваться дальше, чем уже есть, расти и двигаться вперед им нужно больше вещей, вещей, которые, как Пол и Дэрил прекрасно знали, не было в соседних с общинами районах. Ин нужны были большие города. Необходимо было начать расчищать дороги к мегаполисам, держать их в безопасности и патрулировать – все это сделало бы их мир еще больше.

Этот набег должен был позволить им оценить возможно ли это в принципе или всего лишь не сбыточная мечта. Кроме того, они хотели получить больше информации, которую смогут в дальнейшем использовать в своих планах. И конечно они собирались провести поиск вещей, которые просто невозможно было найти еще где-либо поблизости.

Мэги тоже отчаянно хотела поехать с ними, хотела хоть ненадолго выбраться из Хилтоппа, хотела помочь. Но она слишком нужна была общине, и тем более маленькому Хершелю и она не стала настаивать. Видя, как она расстроилась Пол неохотно пообещал ей, что, если у них все получится, то в следующий большой набег она обязательно пойдет. Дэрил иронично хмыкнул, вспомнив тот разговор, они оба прекрасно понимали, что она поступит так как посчитает нужным, но были слишком вежливы, чтобы сказать это в слух.

В конечный состав этой супергруппы вошли – Пол, Дэрил, Рик, Мишони, Иезекииль, Кэрол, Эл, Синди, Тара и два тихих ублюдка из Святилища, на которых Дэрил смотрел очень косо, но Пол поручился за них, а его слову Диксон верил. Это была великолепная смесь из лидеров и самых сильных «бегунов» от всех общин. Они очень надеялись, что смогут доказать, что в состоянии работать в одной команде раздвигая границы доступного мира, делая его лучше. Они уже сделали очень много, но как говорил Пол, с лиричным блеском в глазах: «Всегда можно сделать больше!».

Они тронулись в путь из Хилтоппа через час после рассвета, и все это чертово место вышло их провожать. По мнению Дэрила, это было полной ерундой, но эй, он совсем не собирался портить им их праздник. Если они все хотят встать ни свет, ни заря без всякой на то причины, то это они сами дураки.

Дэрил и Пол ехали рядом впереди группы. Дэрил на байке, а Пол на невозмутимой лошади. Пол на удивление легко и быстро научился ездить верхом. Мэги с удовольствием взялась учить его верховой езде, но вскоре поняла, что у него все получается чуть ли не с первого раза. Дэрил же не мог дождаться того дня, когда они встретят что-нибудь, что Пол будет не в состоянии сделать. Тогда он с удовольствием собьёт спесь с этого самодовольного мудака!

Остальная часть их группы ехала на некотором расстоянии позади них. Мишони, Рик, Кэрол и Иезекииль на лошадях, а остальная группа, в большом фургоне, который они хотели использовать как укрытие в дороге и надеялись вернуть в общины полным вещей.

Несмотря на опасность того, что они задумали, Дэрил не мог не чувствовать нарастающее предвкушение, пока они с Полом продвигались вперед. Они давно не ходили в большие вылазки по-настоящему, и он видел, что пальцы Пола аж подёргиваться от нетерпения и азарта. Единственным минусом было присутствие двух придурком из Святилища, но даже они не смогли омрачить радость Дэрила от того, что он отправился в это путешествие со своей семьей. Теперь и странный Король тоже был включен им в негласный список членов семьи. Он поступил правильно по отношению к Кэрол, позволил ей найти место, которое помогло ей, принял ее такой какая она есть. Да он был странным, но хорошим человеком.

Первые пара дней прошли просто прекрасно. Легкие разговоры, путешествующие верх и вниз по линии их отряда, почти ни каких мертвецов и хорошая погода. Пол заявил, что это хорошее предзнаменование, при этом ухмылялся так, что Дэрил так и не понял, действительно он верить в эту чушь или просто шутит с ним.

Пока они ехали, Дэрил почти не разговаривал с Риком, все еще чувствуя напряжение. Но к вечеру, когда они решили остановиться на ночлег, он решил, что главное между ними, что они снова рядом и даже кивнул Рику, когда тот проезжал мимо.

Они расположились лагерем на красивом поле у дороги, которое хорошо просматривалось со всех сторон, что давало им фору во времени если бы понадобилось срочно бежать. Лошадей привязали к задней части фургона и развели небольшой костер. Первую вахту, на крыше фургона заняли один из парней из Святилища и девушка из Оушенсайда.

Дэрил даже не вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что кто-то вторгся в пустое пространство рядом с ним, сразу поняв, что это Пол.

\- Вот, держи, - тихо сказал он, передав Дэрилу тарелку с куском кролика. Они подстрелили несколько штук перед тем как остановиться на ночлег. Дэрил с удовольствием вгрызся в свежее, горячее мясо, оглядывая всех собравшихся. Рик и Мишони сидели в обнимку и о чем-то тихо разговаривали, Кэрол и Иезикииль держались за руки и смотрели в огонь. Вид обоих пар заставил его внутренне вздрогнуть, они с Полом выглядели очень похоже на сидящих на против влюбленных. Дэрил отчаянно желал, чтобы это было правдой, и в то же время боялся этого до смерти.

Это были два чувства которые разрывали его пополам, с тех самых пор как он понял КТО он. Потому что сама мысль об ЭТОМ была ужасна, вызывая в нем давно взращённые жестоким обращением тревоги, а в ушах начинали звенеть старые ненавистные голоса отца и брата. Дэрил всегда знал, что БЫЛ ТАКИМ, но из него ЭТО было выбито еще до того, как он смог осознать, что ни чего страшного в ЭТОМ не было, поэтому, повзрослев, он просто игнорировал свои потребности. Так было безопасней.

Забавно, что конец света действительно может сделать некоторые вещи лучше. Встреча с Аароном и Эриком, Тарой и Дэниз помогла ему перебороть свой комплекс, хотя он и не был уверен, что они догадались о нем. Тем не менее они помогли ему переосмыслить то, что ему внушали его брат и тот кусок дерьма, который называл себя его отцом, помогли примириться с этим острым, зазубренным кусочком самого себя.

Он действительно понимал, что то, что они сказали, было полным дерьмом, но их слова все еще всплывали в его голове именно сейчас, впервые за долгое время. И это невероятно бесило его. Какого черта, они все еще имеют власть над ним? Как смеют они пытаться портить что-то даже из своих гребаных могил?

Самое поганое, что если бы это была его единственная проблема, то все было бы не так уж плохо. Он смог бы справиться с этим и двигаться вперед и даже попытался бы добиться чего ни будь из того что хотел. К сожалению, внутри него были и более худшие страхи, которые прогнать было гораздо сложнее.

Он никогда раньше не испытывал такие сильные чувства к одному человеку. Их было так много, и они были такой интенсивности, что ему порой казалось, что его кожа вот-вот лопнет от невозможности удержать их всех внутри. Он хотел Пола рядом с собой так отчаянно, что это причиняло ему почти физическую боль. Он хотел, чтобы Пол навсегда прописался в его жизни… действительно навсегда! Но все дело было в том, что в этом мире не существует ни чего вечного.

Если бы он отважился рассказать о своих чувствах Полу, и они действительно стали единым целым, то на этой земле для Дэрила не осталось бы больше никого другого. Честно говоря, никого другого УЖЕ не могло быть. И если он пойдет на это, а потом потеряет Пола, то вряд ли сможет это пережить. Даже сейчас он был не уверен, что сможет справиться с потерей парня, они уже были слишком сильно связаны. Если он отдаст всего себя Полу и получит, то же самое взамен, то пути назад не будет.

Мог ли он так рисковать? Рисковать получить смертельную душевную рану? Он не был таким сильным как Мэги. Он просто перестанет существовать. Возможно его физическая оболочка будет еще жива, но вот внутри нее будет абсолютная холодная пустота. Одна мысль о том, что Пола не будет рядом с ним, что его нет в живых, была не выносима. Безопаснее было не рисковать.

И все же…

\- Эй, ты с нами?

Пол подтолкнул его локтем. Дэрил поднял голову и встретился с мягкой озабоченностью на лице парня. Черт возьми, он был таким… идеальным!

Дэрил почувствовал, как от этих мыслей его лицо заливает горячая краска, и возблагодарил Всемогущего Бога за то, что сейчас было достаточно темно, чтобы скрыть это.

\- М-м-м, просто задумался, - неловко откашлялся он.

\- Что-нибудь интересное?

\- Нет… Ни чего такого…

Пол просто смотрел на него с легкой ухмылкой, что заставило лицо Дэрила потеплеть. Его острый локоть опять ткнулся в бок Диксона.

\- Ну, тогда пошли. Наша очередь дежурить.

Пол встал и со стоном удовольствия потянулся, прогнувшись в спине и высоко подняв руки. О! Ради всего святого! Дэрил быстро встал и шлепнул Пола по животу, проходя мими, ухмыляясь удивленному выдоху и тихому возмущенному «мудак» прозвучавшему у него за спиной, когда он залазил на грузовик.

Сидя спиной к спине, они молча наблюдали за своей группой, обводя внимательными глазами темное поле. Было очень тихо и спокойно. Дэрил просто наслаждался запахом ночного воздуха и теплом Пола у себя за спиной.

Кто знает, может быть, когда-нибудь этот риск потери уже не будет казаться настолько страшным. А пока он будет наслаждаться тем что есть.

***

Стадо было огромным, даже больше, чем первоначально сообщили разведчики, патрулирующие маршруты между безопасными зонами-общинами. Это будет трудно, и им придется действовать быстро, но Дэрил знал на что способна их группа, он не сомневался, что они справятся.

С Полом во главе они могли сделать все, что угодно.

Это оказалось не настолько сложно, как думали Мэги и Дэрил, когда она впервые предложила Полу создать и возглавить группу которая будет перенаправлять стада или зачищать дороги от ходячих мертвецов. Дэрил ставил на то, что Пол откажется от ее предложения. К его удивлению Пол всего лишь попросил время для размышления. Он потратил на это целый день, а вечером, когда они сидели в трейлере, поинтересовался, что Дэрил думает по этому поводу.

Диксон почувствовал тепло во всем теле, что возникало каждый раз, когда Пол вовлекал его в свой жизненный выбор, чувствовал, что они были одной командой. Тогда Дэрил сказал ему правду – нет никого лучше для этой работы, чем он, и что, если, что-то случиться с группой из-за того, что у него будет другой лидер, Пол все равно будет винить себя. Следовательно, раз нет никакой разницы чтобы избежать ответственности, он может с тем же успехом рискнуть и убедиться, что все сделано правильно.

Пол внимательно выслушал его, затем кивнул и они легли спать. На следующий день Пол дал согласие, но с одним условием – в команду людей набирает он сам и обучает лично, если чувствует, что они нуждаются в этом.

В конечном итоге в команду вошли – Дэрил, Аарон, Данте, Эла и Тара. Разногласии между Полом и Тарой давно были улажены, как только девушка смирилась со смертью Дениз, то она начала сожалеть и о некоторых своих решениях, принятых во время войны. Все они были сильными и опытными «бегунами», способными держать себя в руках в трудной ситуации и пользоваться малейшим шансом на выживание.

С каждым новым делом их команда становилась только лучше и лучше. Задачи, которые порой жизнь ставила перед ними становились все труднее, но они с честью выходили из самых сложных ситуаций. Поэтому, когда разведчики предупредили об огромном стаде мертвецов направляющемуся к Королевству, они просто собрали вещи и отправились в путь.

Размер стада ошеломил их, и они остановились в некоторой нерешительности пока Пол оценивал ситуацию. Много времени у него это не заняло, и он начал отдавать приказы. Всадники были распределены по флангам стада, они должны были следить чтобы часть стада бесконтрольно не ушла в сторону, и вырезать отставших. Дэрил на своем байке, выступал наживкой. Шум его мотора привлекал мертвых, и они послушно шли за ним в нужную живым сторону.

Тактика была отработана и применена уже не менее десятка раз. Единственное, что Дэрила беспокоило, так это факт того, что он был далеко от Пола. Полчища мертвецов разделяли их. Если, вдруг, что-то пойдет не так, то вряд ли Дэрил успеет на помощь, эта мысль постоянно вертелась в его голове.

Тем не менее он пошел туда, куда ему было сказано, полагаясь на мастерство Пола и всех остальных. Стадо, медленно подталкиваемое людьми, уходило прочь от Королевства. Аарон, сверившись со своей чудо-картой, наметил область где-то далеко от всех общин, где с большой вероятностью стадо постепенно медленно рассеется либо расколется на мелкие удобные для истребления группы, либо продолжит путь в пустынные земли.

Дэрил отъехал уже довольно далеко, когда его внимание привлек слабый отдаленный шум. Он обернулся и его сердце, застряло в горле. Он ясно увидел, что стадо раскололось на две группы. Большая шла за ним, а меньшая повернула в сторону грузового фургона, запряженного лошадями, который неожиданно выехал из-за дальнего поворота в стороне от движения основной группы. Мертвых видимо привлек запах лошадей и людей, донесенный ветром до их мертвых голов. Группа людей забралась на крышу фургона в тщетной попытке спастись. Дэрил по опыту знал, что это бесполезно, мертвецы, ведомые неутолимым чувством голода, будут толкать машину пока не перевернут его.

Конечно он не один заметил происходящее. Пол все видел не хуже него и конечно же не остался в стороне. Дэрил видел, как он бросился в бой и очень хотел присоединиться к нему. Но шум его байка все еще держал основную массу мертвецов на выбранном пути. Если он сейчас попытается вернуться, то сделает все только хуже.

Он ехал вперед, все еще посекундно оглядываясь на сражение. Успел разглядеть как Пол, с собранными на затылке в пучок волосами, размахивая недавно приобретенным мечом врезается в толпу мертвых. Зрелище было впечатляющем. Остальные члены команды прикрывали его по флангам. Им удалось прорубиться к фургону и эвакуировать пойманных в ловушку людей, переправив их под прикрытие ближайших деревьев. Дэрил уловил условный знак Пола, обозначающий, что ему нужно сильнее шуметь, чтобы отколовшиеся мертвые присоединились к основному стаду.

Дэрил почувствовал тошноту от облегчения, что наконец хоть чем-то может помочь. Выхватив из сумки воздушный рожок, он энергично стал довить на него, наблюдая как остальные мертвецы повернулись в его сторону и снова начали двигаться.

Он завел мотор и медленно тронулся с места, уверенный, что стадо снова на верном пути и зная, что команда будет следить за флангами, чтобы произошедшее опять не повторилось бесконтрольно. Пол же скорей всего останется с найденными людьми, его всегда чертовски волновало нахождение новых выживших. Дэрил двигался впереди стада, пока они не достигли намеченной точки, где по плану он мог их оставить. Он нажал на газ и умчался в перед, до тех пор, пока не уехал на расстояние, когда они уже не могли его слышать и он мог спокойно повернуть назад.

Пробираясь по широкой дуге в объезд стада Дэрил наконец добрался до оставленного фургона и с облегчением выдохнул – вся, команда была цела и находилась в безопасности. Он остановился на некотором расстоянии и наблюдал как Пол общается с новой группой, которую они нашли, и делает это в своей обычной легкой, теплой, располагающей манере. И конечно они не подозревали, насколько тонко их анализируют. Никто и никогда не попадал в Хилтопп не пройдя первоначальную оценку Пола. Но похоже с этой группой все было в порядке, и она ему нравилась. Дэрил с легкой улыбкой смотрел как он общается с лидером группы - с девушкой с растрёпанными волосами. Она с достоинством и смелостью торговалась об условиях для себя и своих людей, но в конце концов они пришли к соглашению и с довольными улыбками пожали друг-другу руки.

Пол подозвал Тару, и оставив группу в ее умелых руках, завертел головой с беспокойством что-то ища. Наконец его глаза нашли Дэрила и лицо озарилось улыбкой, от которой сердце Диксона опять зашлось в гребаной истерике. Дэрилу пришлось приложить усилия чтобы хоть с виду выглядеть нормальным, когда Пол быстро подошел к нему.

\- Все прошло хорошо? – спросил он, быстро окидывая Дэрила цепким обеспокоенным взглядом.

\- Угу, я направил их в нужную сторону. Чуть задержался чтобы убедиться, что они не свернут в сторону и сделав крюк вернулся.

\- Отличная работа Дэрил, - широко улыбнулся Пол.

Дэрил наклонил голову и полез в карман за сигаретами, что угодно только бы спрятать свое порозовевшее от похвалы лицо. Черт возьми, все это уже давно было для него не шуткой.

\- Что с новенькими? – спросил он, глубоко вдыхая сигаретный дым. – Они в порядке?

\- Они потеряли одного человека, - с сожалением ответил Пол. – Мы не успели, но остальные в целы и невредимы. Я доведу их до Александрии, пока вы, ребята, закончите патрулировать.

\- Используешь свои привилегии лидера, чтобы сбежать с работы? – усмехнулся Дэрил. – Всегда знал, что власть ударит тебе в голову.

\- Я держался изо всех сил, - Пол вздохнул с притворной серьезностью, - но власть развращает – абсолютно!

Дэрил на это лишь фыркнул, и они погрузились в уютно молчание наблюдая как их группа отдыхает.

\- Ты ведь видишь, что у тебя все получается? – нарушил тишину Дэрил. – Я про всю эту историю с лидерством. Я знаю, что ты еще переживаешь по этому поводу, но ты справляешься очень хорошо.

\- Спасибо Дэрил, для меня много значит твое мнение, - Пол слегка подтолкнул Диксона плечом все еще улыбаясь мягкой, теплой улыбкой. – Без тебя я бы не справился.

Дэрил скептически скривился, нв что получил легкий тычок локтем под ребра.

\- Не смотри так! Я серьезно, ты делаешь меня храбрее, лучше.

\- Думаю ты сам с этим разобрался, - Дэрил смущенно разглядывал свои руки, стараясь не смотреть на Пола. – Не уверен, что я тебе вообще нужен.

В наступившей тишине сердце Дэрила бешено заколотилось, он тут же успел пожалеть о своих словах. Черт, лучше бы он вообще не открывал свой рот! Затем он почувствовал, как теплая рука Пола обхватила его ладонь. А когда он наконец поднял на него глаза, то почувствовал, что онемел от нахлынувших на него чувств.

\- Когда я вернусь из Александрии, - мягко начал Пол, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Дэрила. – Мы поговорим. Если ты захочешь…

Дэрил едва мог дышать, проигрывая только что услышанные от Пола слова. Он отчаянно пытался понять действительно ли слышал их или он уже начал бредить на яву. На кокой-то страшный миг ему показалось, что он все неправильно понял и Пол имел ввиду совсем не то что он себе на воображал, что Пол никогда не скажет то что он так мучительно хочет услышать, что глупо даже надеяться на это. Но одного взгляда в эти удивительные глаза хватило чтобы поверить – Пол сказал то что сказал и имел ввиду то что имел. Глаза Пола никогда не обманывали его.

Дэрил поднялся с байка, переворачивая свою ладонь так, что наконец смог переплести их пальцы в замок и вздохнул с облегчением, когда Пол сжал его руку еще сильней.

\- Да, - наконец хрипло выдохнул он. – Я хочу.

Улыбка Пола стала еще шире, когда он просто кивнул, а Дэрил почувствовал гребаное головокружение, впитывая каждой клеткой кожи ощущение руки Пола в своей руке. Так они и стояли как чертовы школьники, отвернувшись друг от друга и смотря на отдыхающих людей. Дэрилу казалось, что он просто лопнет от всех этих эмоций и чувств, бурлящих в его груди. Ни одно из них не было плохим. Это было освобождение и надежда, тепло и так отчаянно тлевшая в его груди уже несколько месяцев. Его так и подмывало плюнуть на все и самому вместе с Полом отправиться в Александрию зная, что время до его возвращения покажется ему вечностью.

Но он сможет подождать. Они с Полом так долго шли к этому. У них еще много времени впереди.

***

Дэрил был в саду у дома Барингтонов, когда до его слуха донесся скрип открываемых ворот. Мэги работающая рядом с ним с облегчением улыбнулась.

\- Наконец-то, - произнесла она, роняя инструменты и вытирая руки об тряпку, свисающую из ее кармана. – я уже начала волноваться. Пойдем узнаем, что его так задержало.

\- Еще пару минут, - проворчал он, надеясь, что внезапный взрыв нервов в его животе не прореветься дрожью в его голосе, - осталось пара штук.

Мэги кивнула ему и встав направилась к воротам, чтобы встретить Пола. Дэрил присел на корточки, досаживая последние два саженца помидоров, одновременно пытаясь успокоить бешено стучавшееся сердце. Блядь, он сам себе напоминал влюбленную пятнадцатилетнюю девочку подростка! Закончив с посадками, вытер руки о штаны и встал. Его спина протестующе защелкала, стрельнув болью по позвоночнику, прозрачно намекая что он слишком долго сидел в неудобном положении. Да-а-а, на пятнадцатилетнего он никак не тянул.

Уже подходя к воротам, Дэрил на мгновение пожалел, что не успел переодеться, только вытер руки и потное лицо банданой по привычке, торчащей из его заднего кармана. Черт возьми он нервничал! Все его тревоги и переживания, волновавшие его в последние недели, обрушились на него с утроенной силой.

Пол по неизвестной причине задержался, после того как привел туда группу на встречу с Риком и Дэрил по несколько раз в час с трудом останавливал себя, чтобы не сорваться в Александрию и не притащить его обратно. Видимо Рик втянул его во что-то важное и мешать в таких делах последнее дело. И он оставался в Хилтоппе. Он просто ждал. И нервничал. Причем так сильно, что Мэги не смогла больше игнорировать это. Сегодня, в очередной раз, Дэрил понял, как сильно любит и ценит эту женщину – она видела его нервозность, но демонстративно ни о чем не спрашивала и ничего не говорила. Вместо этого она подсовывала ему работу, чтобы он был чем-то постоянно занят.

Решив, что его внешний вид не так уж и важен, Пол видел его и в более худшем, Дэрил глубоко вздохнул и решительно пошел дальше. Нервы, надежды, тревоги все на хуй, он очень соскучился по Полу. Когда они вместе работали в Хилтоппе, одного мимолетного взгляда на парня порой хватало, чтобы он успокоился и перестал волноваться.

Дэрил повернул за угол Барингтона и направился к воротам, разглядывая небольшую толпу, собравшуюся возле них. Он подошел по ближе и с удивлением заметил в центре группы Рика. Какого хрена здесь был Рик? И почему, с замиранием сердца подумал он, он один?

Дэрил подошел поближе и разглядел, что Граймс чертовски бледен и встревожен. А потом рик встретился с ним взглядом, и сердце Дэрила бешено заколотилось. Что-то было не так.

Собравшиеся во круг заметили, что Рик смотрит им за спины и начали оборачиваться. Мэги, Тара, Аарон, Кэл, Данте, Эннид. У всех были одинаковые выражения лиц.

Потом его осенило, и Дэрил все понял.

Как он добрался до Рика Дэрил не помнил. Его ноги ослабли, голова кружилась, сердце бешено колотилось, его мутило, как будто вот-вот вырвет. Он уже все понял. Он просто не хотел это принимать.

\- Дэрил…

\- Где Пол? – выдавил он сквозь онемевшие губы, мертвым голосом.

При звуке его имени лицо Мэги сморщилось, а Рик шагнул вперед.

\- Дэрил, мне так…

\- Где он?

Теперь паника начала захватывать его, вытесняя шок, заставляя дрожать голос и руки.

\- Сегодня утром Юджин и Розита ушли в Оушенсайд, чтобы посмотреть почему их солнечные батареи не работают, начал из далека Рик, потупив глаза, его голос еле заметно дрожал.

\- Они не вернулись в срок. Я дал им еще время, но они так и не появились. Когда Иисус… - Рик на секунду замолчал, тяжело сглотнув и резко выдохнул. – Когда Иисус привел новую группу, я попросил, его пойти со мной на их поиски. Он согласился.

Конечно согласился. Пол никогда не отказывал в помощи. Дэрил всегда знал, что именно это станет причиной его неприятностей.

\- Мы их нашли. Они сбились с пути и ушли немного дальше, не в ту строну, куда следовало. Юджин сломал ногу и им пришлось сидеть в канаве пока мимо проходило стадо. Когда мы нашли их, то подумали, что они сошли с ума. Эти двое утверждали, что мертвые разговаривали. Сказали, что слышали, как они… они перешептывались.

Группа вокруг них ошеломленно загудела, но Дэрилу было все равно. Его заботило только одно – где Пол?

\- Мы попытались их, - продолжил Рик, избегая в равной степени как смотреть Дэрилу в глаза, так и отвечать на прямой вопрос, - пытались списать все на обезвоживание и галлюцинации. Из-за ранения Юджина пришлось идти назад несколько другой дорогой, более удобной и ровной. Мы шли через город, когда столкнулись с огромным стадом. Их было слишком много пришлось бежать, но они постоянно опережали нас, обходили с флангов, и мы… - он замолчал, голос его уже отчетливо дрожал, а лицо побледнело еще сильней. Если бы Дэрил не чувствовал, что вот-вот умрет сам, то очень обеспокоился бы тем что же так напугала отнюдь не трусливого Граймса.

\- Мы слышали шёпот. От мертвецов. Юджин и Розита были правы. Это было ужасно и звучит как бред сумасшедшего, но я клянусь – мы слышали это! Мы пытались обогнать ходячих, но они все время оказывались быстрей нас, казалось, что они знают где мы находимся и могут вычислить наш маршрут. Не важно, что мы делали, какие бы трюки не использовали, они всегда находили нас. Мы…

\- Где он?!!! – крикнул Дэрил, не в силах больше слушать. Рик вздрогнул от неожиданности, а Дэрилу было наплевать на шепчущихся мертвецов, наплевать на долгое объяснение того, что пошло не так. Он просто хотел знать.

\- Он мертв.

Хриплый, болезненный звук вырвался из его груди. Горе было слишком большим, чтобы он мог выразить его словами. Он почувствовал, что вот-вот упадет в обморок, что нет способа пережить ТАКУЮ сильную боль и остаться после этого в живых. В глазах потемнело, а в голове оглушительно бился белый шум, но даже в таком состоянии он просто обязан был узнать:

\- Что случилось? – задыхаясь выдавил он.

\- Дэрил… Ты не…

\- Мне надо знать! – крикнул он и Рик опять вздрогнул. – Я должен знать. Пожалуйста…

Тот факт, что он почти умолял, а в его голосе болезненное отчаянье смешалось с мертвой пустотой, шокировал Рика. Брат внимательно посмотрел на него, потом кивнул и шагнул еще ближе. Дэрил до хруста сжал кулаки. Он боролся с желанием ударить Рика, заставить замолчать, убежать в лес и никогда не слышать, то что он скажет. Он не хотел знать! Но понимал, что должен. Должен занять как погиб Пол, как бы по мазохистский и болезненно это не звучало.

Дэрил просто… ему нужно было знать, как самый дорогой, за всю его гребаную, жалкую жизнь, для него человек, лучший из всех, кого он когда-либо знал, покинул эту жизнь. Оставил его. 

\- Какое-то время мы еще пытались спрятаться, - тихо начал Рик. – Затем… затем Юджин упал, его нога окончательно престала работать. Иисус остановил Розиту и сам снял мертвеца со спины Юджина.

Грудь Дэрила тяжело вздымалась, желудок давно застыл мертвым, ледяным комком, а разум превратился в безумный клубок колючей проволоки, окруженный белым шумом. Он знал, что сейчас в любую секунду услышит, как умер Пол. И это будет преследовать его во сне всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Рик выдохнул, его лицо было белее бумаги, когда Дэрил снова обратил на него внимание.

\- Мы оказались в ловушке, нас отрезали от всех путей отступления и тех… шепчущихся там, по-моему, рядом не было. Мы ничего не слышали. Нас окружали обыкновенные ходячие. Иисус, он… Он огляделся вокруг, понял, что нас всех разорвут на части если никто, ничего не сделает. И он… Он указал мне на переулок за моей спиной, там было меньше всего мертвецов. Затем он убил ближайшего к Юджину ходячего и перекинул ко мне тело Юджина и…

Он заколебался, глядя на Дэрила так словно не хотел больше рассказывать. У Дэрила дернулась рука, так ему захотелось ударить Рика.

\- Что?! Что случилось дальше?! Ради всего святого, просто скажи это!

\- Он увел их в сторону, Дэрил. Он спас нас. Он… отбежал в сторону и начал кричать, привлекая их внимание. Они оставили нас в покое и последовали за ним.

Все в Дэриле болело, горело и трещало. Он почти видел, как это происходило – глупый, храбрый, самоотверженный придурок заставляющий стадо идти за собой. Он всегда ставил интересы всех выше себя. Дэрил почувствовал, как желчь подступила к горлу.

\- Ему удалось увести их до конца улицы. Мы с Розитой занялись мертвецами позади нас, а потом подхватили Юджина. Мы видели, как Иисус продолжал двигаться, расчищая себе путь ножами, он собирался уже нырнуть за здание, когда они плотной толпой окружили его. Их было так много. Он упал и просто исчез из виду. Мертвецы были вокруг него. Мы… мы слышали его крик, полный боли, а потом… Потом он просто остановился… - голос Рика упал до болезненного шёпота, он едва мог смотреть на Дэрила.

\- Я думаю, что он не хотел, чтобы мы слышали насколько ему больно….

Дэрил прерывисто всхлипнул, стон вырвавшийся из его груди он сам едва узнал. Слова Рика жгли его изнутри, словно он проглотил кусок раскаленного угля, словно сам ад разверзся внутри его тела и разума. Голова шла кругом.

\- Мне так жаль, Дэрила.

Кто-то дотронулся до его руки, но он с яростью отмахнулся. Сейчас он хотел, чтобы к нему прикасался только один человек, но этого больше не случиться НИКОГДА! Слишком поздно. Сквозь агонию, охватившую все его существо лишь одна мысль, прорвалась наружу. Она кружилась и кружилась в его голове.

\- Где он? – с трудом выдавил из себя Дэрил. – Где его… его тело?

Эти слова причинили ему адскую боль, но он хотел знать. Хотел увидеть… увидеть в последний раз. Хоть что-то. Хоть какую-то часть…

\- Дэрил… - Рик выглядел очень измученно, жалось и сожаление окрашивали каждый миллиметр его лица. – С тем количеством ходячих…. Я не уверен, что от него хоть что-то осталось…

\- Все, что осталось принадлежит мне, - с неожиданной решительной яростью прохрипел он, глядя прямо Рику в глаза. – Не ходячим, не какой-то пустой улице. Нужно вернуть его домой.

Рик выглядел пораженным его словами, Мэги тоже, но это была чистая правда. Даже если они так и не успели поговорить по душам, Пол принадлежал ему, точно так же как Дэрил принадлежал Полу. Дэрил заслуживал знать, что хоть какая-то часть Пола покоиться в Хилтоппе, что ему удалось хоть что-то вернуть домой. Мысль о том, чтобы оставить тело Пола на какой-то безымянной улице, чтобы его жрали мертвецы, растащили животные, чтобы он разлагался там заброшенный всеми в полном одиночестве, причиняла почти такую же боль, как и сама его смерть.

Мир едва ли заслуживал такого человека как Пол, и уж точно не заслуживал его смерти.

Рик устало выдохнул, обмякнув всем телом:

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, Дэрил. Я пойду с тобой. Но ты должен подождать до утра, хорошо? Скоро стемнеет и… Я не хочу терять еще и тебя.

\- Как и того ублюдка - ты имеешь ввиду? – он зарычал. Эмоции перешли через край, вылившись в бурлящую ярость, так быстро будто он получил удар хлыстом. Но Рик не отступил, он просто смотрел ему в глаза с грустью, жалостью и глубоким, глубоким пониманием.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел ввиду, Дэрил. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Это я был там, я привел его туда. Но если ты отправишься туда прямо сейчас, то уже не вернешься.

Дэрилу хотелось врезать Рику, сбить его с ног за то, что он посмел сравнить их положение. У него была Лори до того, как она умерла, он знали, что такое счастье. Она знала, что он чувствовал. Он обнимал ее, целовал и говорил, что любит.

Все, что было у Дэрила, - это «если ты хочешь…» и ощущение руки Пола в своей руке.

Как смеет Рик предполагать, что знает о его чувствах?

Он собирался протестовать, схватить свое снаряжение и уйти, что бы там не приказал Рик-всемогущий. Там был Пол. Он был один. Дэрил должен был вернуть его домой. Маленькая рука опустилась ему на плечо. Мэги стояла перед ним и слезы беззвучно текли по ее лицу.

\- Пожалуйста, Дэрил, - прошептала она, и печаль в ее голосе пронзила его как зазубренный нож. – Пожалуйста, не уходи сейчас. Я… я потеряла Иисуса. Я… не могу потерять еще и тебя. Ты мне нужен.

Дэрилу хотелось завыть. Ему хотелось кричать, плакать, сломаться и убежать в разрушенный мир за воротами и просто исчезнуть в нем. Зачем ему теперь жить? Единственное что держало его в трезвом уме, не давая скатится в пучину безумия – это, то что он должен вернуть, то что осталось от Пола домой.

Но проклятая Мэги с ее проклятыми глазами. Он не мог оставить ее, сейчас не мог. Этого оказалось почти достаточно чтобы возненавидеть ее, если бы он так сильно ее не любил.

Он не стал ни чего отвечать. Просто молча развернулся и ушел. Он слышал, как Рик что-то кричит ему в след, но он просто шел дальше, не имея ни малейшего представления куда направляется, ни плана, ни желаний, ведомый только одной необходимостью двигаться.

Он проходил мимо людей общины, едва не натыкаясь на них. Он видел, как они смотрят на него с жалостью и печалью. Новость распространялась среди толпы с огромной скоростью. Люди ахали. Он видел их боль и шок. Наверное, это должно было принести ему некоторое утешение – осознание как сильно смерть Пола повлияла на всех. Но он испытывал только ярость. Как смеют они плакать, как смеют вести себя так будто для них это Конец Света? Единственный чей мир действительно закончился был он сам.

Ни где во всем Хилтоппе не было для него спокойного места. По всюду напряженные глаза следили за каждым его движением, за каждым вздохом, который он пытался сделать сквозь легкие обернутые колючей проволокой.

Было лишь одно место которое сейчас пустовало. Место где он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. На онемевших ногах Дэрил подошел к их трейлеру и замер как вкопанный. Он был уверен, что за ним наблюдают, чувствовал на себе их взгляды, когда замер перед дверью не решаясь войти.

Там была их жизнь. Их дом. Два года они прожили в этом месте бок о бок. Два года воспоминаний и накопленного барахла, два года двух жизней, вплетённых в друг друга, так легко и идеально, что никто из них не заметил самого процесса слияния и не протестовал. Там было слишком много ИХ.

Но даже эти воспоминания не могли сделать с ним ни чего хуже, того что уже случилось. Дэрил открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь.

Как оказалось, он был не прав. Хуже быть очень даже могло. В ту секунду, когда дверь закрылась, за его спиной и на него обрушился знакомый запах, а глаза остановились на куче не прочитанных книг у кровати Пола, то немногое, что еще держало его на ногах развеялось прахом.

Боль захлестнула его, словно ребра выгнулись в обратную сторону разрывая легкие. Он стал задыхаться.

Но уйти тоже было выше его сил. Как бы больно не было находиться здесь, смотреть на то, что осталось от самого дорогого ему человека, мысль об уходе казалась кощунством. Дэрил хотел запереть дверь и никогда не выходить, просто завернуться в мир Пола, вдыхать его запах, трогать его книги, охранять его странные коллекции, жить в нем.

Альбом Пола лежал на столе. Не многие знали, что этот человек любил рисовать. Он рисовал людей Хилтоппа или маленькие смешные карикатуры. Последними были наброски Эннид и Хершиля. Слезы потекли из глаз Дэрила. Он их не замечал пока незаконченный рисунок не расплылся перед ним. Ноги онемели и дрожали, он с трудом доковылял до кровати Пола и тяжело опустился на нее. Он в последний раз окинул взглядом их дом, прежде чем позволили себе окончательно и бесповоротно развалиться на части.


	2. Chapter 2

Дэрил Диксон переезжал в Хилтопп.  
После всего, что случилось – война, решение Рика оставить Нигана в живых, это не стало для Пола большим сюрпризом. Мэги сразу, по его прибытию, позвала их обоих в свой кабинет, чтобы обсудить наболевшее. Им всем не нравилось решение Рика и они втроем решили выждать время, укрепить Хилтопп, а затем, когда будут готовы устранить постоянную угрозу в лице Нигана.  
Пол не любил насилие, а в нынешней ситуации, когда живых осталось в мире и так слишком мало, всегда старался найти другой путь. Вот только эти самые живые, очень часто, лишали его такой возможности. В таких ситуациях Пол убивал, без колебаний, но сожаления все равно оставляли в нем горький привкус разочарования. Ниган же был просто бешеным псом, пойманным в ловушку, но все еще очень опасным. Более того, Мэги не заслуживала того, чтобы жить, зная, что этот кусок дерьма все еще дышит, особенно после того, что он сделал. Поэтому Пол не колебался, присоединяясь к заговору, когда настанет время он встанет рядом с Мэги и Дэрилом, без сожалений и колебаний.  
После разговора в кабинете Дэрил вышел на улицу в след за Полом и поинтересовался чем он может помочь общине, а также несколько неловко упомянул, что хочет остаться жить в Хилтоппе. Услышав это Пол тут же предложил Дэрилу воспользоваться свободным диваном в своем трейлере. Через секунду до парня дошло, что он делает это не только из-за доброты, ему действительно нравилась компания угрюмого охотника, и он на самом деле с нетерпением ждет возможности жить вместе.  
Самым удивительным было моментальное согласие самого Диксона, не смотря на настороженный взгляд в котором он словно пытался понять насколько искренним было само предложение. Вскоре он ушел, оставив Пола с легкой улыбкой смотреть ему вслед. Дэрил Диксон очень давно интересовал Пола, что-то в нем и раньше заставляло парня хотеть поговорить, понять его, узнать поглубже. Дэрил Диксон был очень загадочным, закрытым и интересным человеком, а Пол всегда был слишком любопытным для своего же блага.   
Следующие два дня слились для Пола в череду не прекращающихся дел: разобрать ненужные вещи в трейлере, помочь Меги, помочь жителям Хилтоппа, помочь в починке стен – словом, он делал все, что мог. К концу вторых суток он был измучен до такой степени, что эта глубокая усталость фактически начала подпитывать его, она стала маниакальной, заставляя метаться от работы к работе, от человека к человеку.  
К тому моменту, когда Диксон вновь появился в Хилтоппе, Пол не спал уже второй день, а до этого целую неделю спал урывками по два-три часа в сутки. Так что можно было с уверенностью сказать, что в тот момент он действовал не другом уровне существования.  
Вероятно, именно это стало причиной того, что он целых двадцать секунд тупо пялился затуманенными глазами на Дэрила стоящего в дверях его трейлера с сумкой через плечо.  
\- Все в порядке? Если нет, просто скажи…  
Потом что-то щелкнуло в голове Пола, и он широко распахнул дверь поманив охотника внутрь и вероятно, с большим энтузиазмом, чем следовало воскликнул:  
\- Нет, нет! Все нормально! Просто э-э-э, на секунду вылетело из головы. Я уже и диван тебе приготовил!  
Это конечно было небольшое преувеличение, всего несколько подушек и плотное одеяло, но похоже Дэрил был не из привередливых.  
\- Спасибо, - проворчал Диксон голосом серьезным, как оползень. Он вошел внутрь и поставив сумку на диван, оглядел трейлер. Судя по всему, вычисляя точки эвакуации и запоминая расположение мебели. Пол давно заметил за ним эту привычку, Диксон поступал так куда бы не пришел, вероятно это что-то сидело в нем на уровне инстинктов и было так же естественно, как и дышать. Пол прекрасно понимал его, так как сам был точно таким же.  
\- Хочешь пить? – прервав затянувшееся молчание спросил Пол. – Не думаю, что у меня есть какая ни будь еда здесь. Может, если только, завалялся где-то старый протеиновые батончик…  
Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, что из съестного может быть сейчас в трейлере. Недостаток сна превратил его память о подобных мелочах в решето. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз готовил сам, перебиваясь едой доступной в общей столовой.  
\- Нет, все нормально. Спасибо.  
Пол не мог не улыбнуться неловкости Дэрила. Сам он был конечно ничуть не лучше, просто он скрывал это легче, чем другой человек. Глубоко вздохнув и в последний раз оглядевшись по сторонам, Дэрил плюхнулся на диван, экспериментально подпрыгнув и, похоже найдя его приемлемыми. Пол по опыту знал, что диван на самом деле намного удобней, чем выглядит, так что жалоб он не боялся.  
Еще секунду посмотрев на Дэрила, Пол отвернулся и тяжело вздохнул, черт возьми, как же сильно он устал. Если он сейчас же не двинется с места, то, скорее всего, заснет прямо там, где стоит, а впереди еще так много дел, всегда так много дел.  
\- Ладно, устраивайся, а я тебя оставлю. Мне еще кое-что нужно сделать на стене, - сказал он Дэрилу с усталой улыбкой, завязывая волосы в пучок. Они к сожалению, еще не просохли после холодного душа, который он не так давно принял, пытаясь проснуться. Это не сработало.  
Дэрил прищурившись окинул его оценивающим угрюмым взглядом:  
\- Ты уверен? Выглядишь дерьмово. Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
Это замечание удивило его, обычно он довольно хорошо скрывал, насколько он измучен или плохо себя чувствует, но Дэрил раскусил его так же быстро, как любой звериный след. С другой стороны, мало кто вообще внимательно смотрел на Пола.  
\- Точно, - кивнул сам себе Дэрил, закатив глаза, когда мозг Пола забыл сообщить его рту, что он должен ответить, - оставайся и спи, черт возьми.  
\- А?  
Дэрил поднялся на ноги:  
\- Все в порядке. Я только что добрался сюда и уверен смогу найти чем заняться. А ты давай ложись, пока не упал.  
Сказать, что Пол был немного шокирован, когда Дэрил прошел мимо него и вышел из трейлера, не сказав больше ни слова, было бы приуменьшением. Теплый прилив нежности и виноватой благодарности, обдал его с ног до головы.  
Теперь, когда над ним не нависал постоянный призрак ответственности, усталость и истощение в полную силу навалились на него и едва сбросив ботинки рухнул на кровать он отключился напрочь, как только его рука нащупала нож под подушкой.  
Удивительно, но жить в одной комнате с Дэрилом Диксоном оказалось намного проще, чем он ожидал.  
По началу Дэрил старался занимать как можно меньше места. По утрам, когда он покидал трейлер создавалось впечатление, что он Полу приснился. Его немногочисленные вещи оставались упакованными в его сумке, как будто он был готов в любой момент сорваться с места и быстро уйти.   
Пол даже не стал разбираться, почему это его так беспокоит. Он просто хотел, чтобы Дэрил чувствовал себя как дома, знал, что это не временно, если, конечно, он сам не захочет уйти. Так что однажды он просто решил добавить кое-что к этому месту, чтобы показать Дэрилу, что теперь трейлер принадлежит ему так же, как и самому Полу. В первую очередь это был крюк у дверей для арбалета охотника.  
Когда Дэрил впервые заметил его и воспользовался, едва заметное удивление и, возможно даже немного счастья промелькнуло на его лице, а Пол… Пол ощутил теплую волну, где-то глубоко в животе. Неделю спустя на столе возле дивана Дэрила стояла миска с палочками корицы, Пол услышал, как другой мужчина сказал, что ему нравиться запах на кухне – то ли какое-то печенье то ли запечённое с корицей яблоко, приготовленное на десерт. И снова Дэрил выглядел таким удивленным, проявленным вниманием к нему со стороны кого-то другого, кто вспомнил его слова, и что-то активно сделал для него, что это почти разозлило Пола – было очевидно, что жизнь редко баловала мужчину.  
Именно поэтому, конечно, Пол продолжил свои маленькие знаки внимания. Он всегда был наблюдательным человеком, а теперь сосредоточился на Дэриле почти до одержимости. Это было странно, но Пол никак не мог остановиться, да и не хотел, всегда испытывая теплые чувства, когда Дэрил находил что-то новое, что добавил Пол.  
Это заняло некоторое время, но в конце концов Дэрил, казалось понял, что трейлер теперь и его дом и начал устраиваться в нем более основательно. К тому же они оба сблизились, что в прочем не так уж удивительно, когда живешь с кем-то бок о бок. И все же Пол никогда раньше не испытывал ни чего подобного. Для него было не в новинку делить с кем-то одну комнату, и он никогда не жаловался, слишком привыкнув к этому после почти целой жизни, когда у него никогда не было собственного пространства, но впервые он наслаждался соседством с другим человеком.   
Удивительно, но только когда Пол закончил свою «тайную миссию», чтобы заставить Дэрила чувствовать себя как дома, он вдруг понял, что трейлер теперь по-настоящему стал и его домом. Да, он жил в нем какое-то время, но относился к нему как… к временному жилищу, просто место для жизни, даже со всеми его книгами и странными маленькими вещами, которые он находил на своих вылазках, атмосфера трейлера была совсем не такой как сейчас. Однажды он вошел в трейлер в конце дня и почувствовал ошеломляющий покой и безопасность, теплую уютную связь с этим местом, связь которую он не чувствовал очень давно, с самого далекого детства.  
И однажды утром, когда они с Дэрилом делили быстрый завтрак в уютном дружеском молчании, Пол понял, что это вовсе не новые вещи заставляют его чувствовать себя как дома. Эти чувства принес в его дом Дэрил.  
***  
Ночные кошмары не были чем-то необычным для Пола, так же, как и для Дэрила. Диксон часто просыпался в безмолвном ужасе, сидел на постели тяжело дыша, сгорбившись, пытаясь сморгнуть все страшные образы, всплывшие в его памяти, благодаря сну. По обоюдному молчаливому согласию Пол оставлял его наедине с собой. Дэрил знал, что он просыпался, как только охотник начинал осознано шевелиться, а Пол знал, что Дэрилу нужно всего лишь не много времени, чтобы прийти в себя, стряхнуть кошмар. Затем, когда его дыхание успокаивалось, Дэрил снова ложился и пытался заснуть, если это не было слишком плохо, или гораздо чаще, выходил на улицу, чтобы посидеть на ступеньках их трейлера и покурить.  
Пол обычно в таких случаях присоединялся к нему через несколько минут, если сон тоже для него был недостижим, и они вдвоем сидели под ночным небом, разговаривали или просто молчали. Это было так хорошо, так комфортно и не только для Дэрила, как он надеялся, но и для него самого. Полу всегда больше всего было одиноко по ночам. Все его ментальные стены слабели, старый знакомый призрак полного одиночества вставал у него за спиной в полный рост. Иногда Полу казалось, что он живет в стеклянном пузыре, способный видеть, говорить и передвигаться вокруг других людей, но при этом полностью изолированный от них.  
Каким-то образом Дариал постепенно сливал свой собственный пузырь с пузырем Пола, и началось это ночами, когда он не чувствовал себя больше таким одиноким и потерянным в этом мире.  
Сегодня что-то было не так. Пол часто просыпался, когда очередной кошмар Дэрила только начинал набирать обороты. Порой казалось Дэрил еще и не знал, что ему сниться кошмар, а Пол уже чувствовал его приближение, видел первые признаки. Часто, чтобы прервать его в самом начале, хватало небольшого шума, что ни будь подтолкнуть рядом с кроватью или даже тихо позвать и ночные страхи отступали… на некоторое время. Когда это не срабатывало, Пол ясно видел страх и панику, которые нарастали в Дэриле, пока он не просыпался готовый бежать или сражаться.   
Но сегодня было что-то другое. Дэрил был… расстроен. И это было не из-за страха, а из-за глубокой печали.  
Казалось неправильно наблюдать за Дэрилом во время кошмара, и Пол изо всех сил старался этого не делать, но его любопытство как всегда взяло верх. К тому же бросить кого-то, кого он считал своим другом, попавшим в беду, он не мог. На этот раз Дэрилу потребовалось больше времени, чтобы проснуться и Пол искренне пожалел, что не разбудил его раньше.  
Дэрил плакал. Когда он сел на диване, слабого лунного света, пробивающегося сквозь тонкие занавески, было достаточно, чтобы увидеть слезы на его щеках и то, как Дэрил, почти с удивлением вытирал их. Однако это мало помогало, они не останавливались. Видя это Пол хотел проигнорировать их негласный кодекс поведения и немедленно перейти к действиям, подойти и хоть как-то утешить. Единственное, что его останавливало – он не знал на сколько это будет уместно.  
Однако следующий тихий, приглушенный всхлип решил это, Пол просто физически не мог оставить друга разбираться с горем, в одиночку. В худшем случае, он всегда сможет увернуться от удара.  
\- Дэрил? – прошептал он в тишину, ненавидя то, как Дэрил мгновенно напрягся. – Все в порядке?  
\- Охуенно, - попытался рыкнуть Диксон в ответ, но ему не хватило обычной убежденности. – Просто… просто сон, - продолжил он тише.  
Он все еще казался расстроенным, как будто слезы все еще душили его и Пол не мог не спросить, что его так взволновало.  
\- Может хочешь рассказать…  
\- Блядь, нет! – выплюнул Дэрил, заставляя себя встать, - не лезь не в свое дело.  
Он выскочил из трейлера, захлопнув за собой дверь. Обычно Пол уважал желание Дэрила побыть в одиночестве, прекрасно понимая, что есть вещи, о которых иногда просто не хочется говорить. Но сегодня было что-то иное, Дэрил был не испуган, а глубоко, глубоко опечален.   
«Черт возьми, - подумал Пол, вставая с кровати и направляясь к плите, - худшее, что может случиться, это его матерно пошлют в пеший сексуальный тур». Подхватив стеклянный кувшин со свежим молоком, Пол налил молоко в кастрюлю и принялся разогревать, одновременно разыскивая в своих шкафах порошок горячего шоколада, который ему достался после перераспределения припасов Святилища. Неган мог пойти и посидеть на кактусе, но по крайней мере у него хватило ума правильно хранить украденные вещи.  
Вскоре напиток был готов. Пол перелил его в две кружки и, жалея, что у него нет зефира, направился к двери. Дэрил не сидел на крыльце как обычно, а лежал на спине, верхом на ближайшем к трейлеру столике для пикника, курил, глядя на звезды.  
\- Садись, Дэрил. У меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
Дэрил послушно сел, но при этом бросил на Пола убийственный взгляд. Пол проигнорировал его и протянул охотнику одну из кружек, наблюдая как дернулся нос Диксона, когда его достиг сладкий запах.  
\- Горячий шоколад? Мне, что – пять?  
\- Ты действительно хочешь получить честный ответ на этот вопрос?   
Дэрил бросил на Пола еще один свирепый взгляд, но после секундного колебания взял протянутую кружку. Пол едва успел придушить довольную улыбку и легко сел рядом с охотником на стол. Они не смотрели друг на друга, практически сидя спина к спине. Пол был уверен, что так Дэрилу будет гораздо легче терпеть рядом его присутствие. А еще, таким образом, говорили они или нет, он просто надеялся, что Дэрил не будет чувствовать, что его жалеют, и что более важно, не будет чувствовать себя совсем одиноким.  
Так они и сидели, наслаждаясь тишиной и горячим шоколадом. Пол уже почти допил свою кружку, когда услышал, как Дэрил тяжело вздохнул и наконец нарушил молчание.  
\- Это был… это был не кошмар. Не совсем. Не знаю даже почему это так сильно достало меня.  
\- Ах. Я думаю, что знаю, о чем ты, - ответил Пол, печаль и понимание накрыли его. – Это был даже не просто сон, не так ли? Это было больше похоже на воспоминание. И от этого почему-то еще больнее.  
\- Да, - выдавил Дэрил, - именно так. Это было такое милое… смесь настоящего и фермы Хершеля. Он был отцом Мэги и Бэт.  
Пол одобрительно хмыкнул, надеясь, что Дэрил продолжит рассказывать. Иногда это срабатывало – расскажи, прочувствуй и живи дальше.   
\- Мы все были там. Было так хорошо. Все, кого мы потеряли, были рядом, как будто никуда не уходили. Мэги вернула свою семью. Все они были чертовски рады за нее и Глена. Бет, была жива… Милая и невинная, как и всегда. Она пела.   
Его голос сорвался на имени девушки. Пол знал, что у Мэги была сестра и что она была с Дэрилом когда погибла. Было видно, как много она значила для него, была его больным местом. Полу так отчаянно хотелось узнать о ней побольше, и он почти решился спросить, но глубокое горе в голосе Дэрила остановило его. Парень скорее был готов ударить себя ножом в ногу, чем причинить еще большую боль другу.  
\- Саша была с Эйбом, а Карл играл с Джудит, живой и невредимый, как и должно было бы быть. Ты ведь помнишь этого парня? Он часто садился на мой байк, когда думал, что я не увижу, и не важно сколько раз его мама ругала его за это. Он не должен был умирать таким молодым. Это просто неправильно….  
Пол сожалел, что не знал людей, о которых говорил Дэрил или знал, но не долго и плохо. Для Дэрила они были безусловно любимые, пусть память о них и причиняла безумную боль, он все равно любил их. Особенно это касалось Карла. Пол сожалел, что их знакомство было таким коротким, в конце концов было не так много людей которые были способны обмануть его.   
За спиной послышалось тихое сопение и Пол предположил, что Дэрил опять плачет. Пол никогда не любил оставлять кого-то в беде, всегда стремился помочь, чтобы остановить ее или справиться с последствиями, но с Дэрилом все было по-другому, как и с Мэги. Прошло всего пара месяцев с тех пор как Дэрил начал жить с ним, но Пол уже чувствовал связь между ними. Желал, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности и был счастлив, чтобы его приняли в обществе и дали возможность исцелить раны. Чувство, возникшее в его груди, удивляло его самого – это было сильное желание защитить, как будто он хотел убедиться, что с Дэрилом никогда больше не случиться ничего плохого. Черт возьми, если бы он мог, то вернулся бы в гребаную жизнь Дэрила и уничтожил каждого кто причинял ему боль, прежде чем они смогли бы даже косо взглянуть в его сторону.  
Пол просто искренне хотел, чтобы Дэрил обрел заслуженный покой и комфорт, был наконец счастлив.  
Дэрил обычно держал во круг себя строгий пузырь личного пространства, но, возможно, сегодня вечером Пол рискнет. Он откинулся чуть дальше на стол, пока его спина не коснулась спины Дэрила. Парень надеялся, что это даст понять Дэрилу, что Пол рядом, понимает его и поддерживает. По тому как спина Дэрила слегка надавила в ответ на его спину, Пол подумал, что тот все понял.  
\- Просто… так хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. По-настоящему, - пробормотал Дэрил через мгновение, - они все этого заслуживают. Эта жизнь и так полное дерьмо, и она постоянно отбирает все самое хорошее, что у нас есть.  
Пол тяжело вздохнул, печаль за себя присоединилась к печали за Дэрила.  
\- Да, - произнес он тихо, - это действительно дерьмово Дэрил. К сожалению, какой бы она не была дерьмовой и отстойной, это единственная жизнь, которая у нас есть. Тот факт, что тебе больно лишь показывает степень твоей любви к ним, то что они были действительно важны. Такие сны они хуже кошмаров. Ты привыкаешь к дерьму во круг, живешь с этим изо дня в день, а потом сниться такой сон, и ты понимаешь, как было бы хорошо если бы все было по-другому. Я думаю, что они важны для нас. Они дают нам возможность отдохнуть душой, хоть на несколько минут ощутить счастье и покой. Да, боль бывает не выносимой, когда мы просыпаемся, но по крайней мере на мгновение мы были удивительно счастливы и окружены любимыми, семьей.  
\- Да, - сказал Дэрил после паузы, - думаю ты прав.  
После этого они больше не разговаривали, просто сидели и смотрели на звезды. Смотрели как они двигались над их головами. И только когда небо стало окрашиваться в пастельные акварельные тона он ушли в трейлер.  
Пол не смог спасти Дэрила от его кошмаров, как бы сильно он этого не хотел, но по крайней мере, мог предложить поддержку и компанию. Возможно, когда ни будь, Дэрил сможет сделать это и для него.  
***  
Самой последней вещью, которую Пол ожидал увидеть в детской школе Коралевства, был Дэрил Диксон, сидящий на земле и окруженный массой детей. Причем выглядел он очень органично среди малышей.  
Пол застыл у входа, причем его шок очень быстро сменился восторгом от открывшейся ему картины. Позади сидящего Дэрила стояли две маленькие девочки, они аккуратно разделяли его волосы на пучки и завязывали их резинками, яркого электрически-голубого цвета. Они так же не преминули зацепить среди пучков заколки в виде бабочек – что по мнению Пола было очень модным и правильным выбором. Левой рукой охотника завладел мальчик, без двух передних зубов, но зато с великолепными художественными задатками. Вся рука, до локтя была изрисована собаками, динозаврами и разными странными узорами. Тот факт, что фломастер был перманентным, только увеличил беззастенчивую радость Пола. Еще трое детей рисовали на бумаге, время от времени поднимая рисунки и показывая их Дэрилу для одобрения.  
Впервые с тех пор как наступил конец света, Пол пожалел, что у него нет фотоаппарата. С другой стороны, некоторые моменты были слишком чистыми даже для этого. Их следовало очень бережно хранить в заветных уголках памяти.  
Тем не менее, он был свято уверен, что многие люди получили огромный заряд радости, если бы Пол распечатал несколько увиденных им картин и распространил бы их на каждом дюйме погибшей цивилизации.  
\- Мистер Иисус!  
Одна из маленьких девочек, Сьюзи, если он правильно помнил, отошла от своего места личного парикмахера Дэрила Диксона и подбежала к нему, схватив за руку и что-то настойчиво бормотав себе под нос. Хватка у девчушки оказалась на удивление крепкой. И только когда его усадили на пол рядом с Дэрилаом, Пол понял, что надо было бежать пока была такая возможность.  
Полу оставалось только морщиться, когда девчонки повизгивая от восторга, стали выдергивать его волосы из пучка. И он не стеснялся признаться, что оглянулся со страхом ища какие-нибудь ножницы по близости. К счастью сегодня в программе юных парикмахеров были лишь резинки и заколки.  
Тем не менее, вид угрюмого Дэрила, и предупреждающий взгляд, брошенный охотником в его сторону, подняли градус задора Пола на еще одну планку вверх.  
\- Дэрил, а ты очень хорошо выглядишь…  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Серьезно! Не каждому идут блестящие бабочки, но у тебя определенно именно такая внешность, чтобы с гордостью носить эти украшения.  
\- Продолжай, и я скажу девочкам, где лежат ножницы.  
Пол не смог сдержать довольную улыбку чувствуя себя легче, чем когда-либо за последние недели. Даже когда он вздрагивал от слишком сильных рывков, он не мог не расслабиться, нежная активность Королевства и солнечный свет падающий на его лицо наполняли его покоем.  
Более того, видеть Дэрила окруженного детьми всегда было особым удовольствием. Несмотря на то, что после года жизни бок о бок, Пол знал, что за всей этой угрюмой, суровой броней скрывается мягкое сердце, это никогда не проявлялось так сильно, как когда он был рядом с детьми.  
Маленький Хершель уже был одержим им. Всякий раз, когда Дэрил оказывался рядом с Джудит, их невероятная связь бросалась в глаза за милю. И вот похоже он уже успел до чертиков очаровать каждого ребенка в Королевстве. Родители и опекуны с легким сердцем доверяли ему своих чад.  
Пол зачарованно наблюдал, как Дэрил спокойно и искренне оценивал каждый рисунок, который ему приносили для оценки, послушно поворачивал и наклонял руку для заполнения рисунками пустые места на коже, и слушал как девочки, занятые теперь волосами Пола, рассказывают ему о своих уроках.  
Пол поймал себя на мысли, что ему интересно, хотел ли Дэрил когда ни будь детей. Обращение с малышами давалось ему так легко, грубое терпение и мягкость исходили от него каждый раз, когда он оказывался рядом с ними, с удовольствием становясь то турником, то полотном бумаги. Это было восхитительно, если честно. И все же мысль о том, что Дэрил может хотеть семью, вызывала в Поле странное чувство беспокойства, грусти и еще чего-то непонятного.  
Он отогнал эти чувства и просто позволили себе насладиться моментом, редкой, чистой песчинкой в песочных часах их нынешнего мира. Даже в нынешнее мирное время такие моменты не всегда были обычными. Было так приятно быть частью их. Слушать хриплый голос Дэрила, рассказывающего о лесных животных детям, описывающего их повадки и то как они выглядят, что бы малыши могли их нарисовать.  
И когда самый маленький ребенок решил вздремнуть, забравшись на колени Дэрила, у Пола хватило мужества признать, что он почти умер физически и морально не имея возможности справиться с таким количеством восхитительной нежности. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от мягкого выражения на лице Дэрила, когда он смотрел как маленький мальчик устраивается поудобней, на предложенной в качестве подушки руке охотника.  
Да, сегодня без сомнения был очень хороший день.  
***  
Все произошло за долю секунды, в одно ужасное, остановившееся мгновение, мир рухнул. Мертвые окружили Дэрила, Пол рванулся к нему, но чувствовал, что не успевает, не спасет его. Дэрила сбили с ног, Пол в ужасе выкрикнул его имя. Его сердце замерло, пропустив удар, когда он услышал болезненный вскрик Дэрила.  
Мир вокруг Пола остановился, из него ушли все краски. Его разум застыл. Он кинулся в перед, не рассуждая, не задумываясь с единственной целью – добраться до Дэрила. Он уничтожал ходячих разделяющих их с отстраненным хладнокровием и эффективностью и одновременно чувствовал бешенство в остановившемся от ужаса сердце. Совершенно не заботясь о своей безопасности, он шел в перед, пинал, отталкивал, колол. Он добрался до места где упал Дэрил, чтобы увидеть, как тот, у него на глазах, пробил череп навалившегося на него мертвеца.  
Пол рывком стащил с него тяжелый труп, желая убить его еще сто тысяч раз и одновременно понимая, что это ничего не исправит. Уже не исправит. Пол едва мог дышать, когда Дэрил поднялся с земли, Пол разумом понимал, что должен сохранять хладнокровие и посмотреть куда… куда ранен Дэрил. Даже если он истекает кровью, даже если умирает, Дэрил не заслуживал в последние минуты жизни иметь дело с его нервным срывом.  
\- Чертов кусок дерьма, ахуенно тяжелый! Эй, ты в порядке? Пол?  
Он не был. Совсем не был в порядке. Но должен. Он должен быть сейчас с Дэрилом. Ради него. Слететь с катушек он может и потом.   
Пол собрался с силами и, не обращая внимание, на встревоженное лицо Диксона, осмотрел его блуждающим взглядом.   
\- Пол? Блядь, чувак?  
Крови не было. Не было ни крови, ни рваных ран. Укусов видно не было. Ничего. Только отпечаток зубов на новой куртке, которую Пол сегодня заставил одеть Дэрила, перед тем как они выехали.   
Земля качнулась у него под ногами. Дэрил был в порядке. Не укушен. Полу не придётся ампутировать ему конечности или смотреть как он умирает. Дэрил был ЖИВ! Облегчение, испытанное от этой мысли, едва не сбило его с ног.  
А затем…. Облегчение, сменилось холодным, болезненным, парализующим гневом. Дэрил чуть не умер из-за проклятой кроватки, какого-то бессмысленного дерьма, которое они могли достать позже, еще в десятке мест. Но нет! Дэрил просто не мог ждать. Он не мог смириться с мыслью, что Херешль будет спать в старой развалюхе, не мог смириться с мыслью, что Мэги не обеспечит сына самым лучшим. Как будто Пол, вернувшийся один с вестью о его смерти, не убьет ее этим. Дэрил знал, как опасно углубляться в переполненный зомби торговый центр. Но ему было все равно, он не стал слушать Пола, когда тот говорил, что рисковать не стоит.  
Дэрил, блядь, мог умереть!  
Пол ничего не сказал. Он схватил коробку, из-за которой Дэрил чуть не умер, сунул ему ее в руки и резко развернувшись выскочил из здания тем же очищенным путем через который они вошли. Он почти мечтал, чтобы какой ни будь гребаный труп попался ему на пути, чтобы он мог выплеснуть на него свой гнев и разочарование разрывавшее его изнутри. Хотя… Это была плохая идея, ведь его зрение расплывалось, а конечности бесконтрольно дрожали.   
Только когда он сел в машину и, не посоветовавшись с Дэрилом, развернул ее в сторону Хилтоппа, он наконец позволил всей тяжести того, что только что произошло обрушиться на него.   
Когда Дэрил упал, когда Пол подумал, что его укусили, он испугался больше чем, когда было бы в своей жизни. Он видел много людей схваченных мертвецами, видел, как их разрываю на части прямо перед ним, и он не в силах был помочь им, чтобы не делал, как бы не пытался. Но сегодняшнее происшествие ударило по нему с невиданной силой.   
Каким-то образом Дэрил стал тем, кого он не хотел терять ни при каких обстоятельствах. Кем-то чья смерть убьет и его тоже.   
И дело было не только в Дэриле. Теперь Полу было что терять. Он впустил в свое сердце людей и риск страданий подскочил на невиданную высоту. Мэги, его лучший друг и сестра, стала тем, без кого он больше уже не мог представить свою жизнь. Черт, теперь у него была даже целая община, которая была ему дорога совершенно на другом уровне, не так как раньше.  
И все это ускользало от его внимания пока он не решил, что Дэрил Диксон мертв.  
В его голове одновременно роились целые циклоны мыслей и чувств, чем он когда-либо знал и уж, тем более представлял, что с ними делать. Вопросы, ответы на которые он отказывался находить, застряв на несколько часов в машине с Дэрилом Диксоном. Он их запер. Сосредоточился на своем гневе. На данный момент именно это держало его в целом состоянии, не давая развалиться.   
Как смеет Дэрил сначала разбудить в нем все эти чувства, а потом ТАК рисковать собой? Не ужели он не понимает, что это значит?  
Пол не позволил себе задуматься или отпустить чувства на волю, пока не выбрался в окно смотровой комнаты, на крышу дома Брингтона. Пока не упал в единственном месте на крыше, которое не просматривалось с земли. Он очень хотел побыть в одиночестве. Подумать.   
Только когда между ним и небом не осталось ни чего, Пол наконец позволил ЭТОМУ ударить по себе. Именно сейчас он позволил себе принять то что росло в его груди уже некоторое время, обвивая его душу, как вьющаяся роза.   
Пол хотел Дэрила. И это чувство было больше, чем то, что он испытывал когда-либо в своей жизни. Он хотел его маленькие улыбки, его спокойную не навязчивую заботу, его общество, его понимание. Ему надо было ВСЕ. Навсегда.  
Эта простая вещь подкралась к нему слишком не заметно. А все по тому, что раньше он никогда не испытывал ни чего подобного. Дэрил слишком легко превратился из незнакомца, которым Пол был очарован, в знакомого, которому он хотел помочь прижиться на новом месте, а потом в друга, которого хотелось защищать и видеть счастливым. Сейчас же Дэрил снова перешел на новый уровень.  
И где-то посреди всего этого, он просто взял и влюбился в Дэрила Диксона.   
***  
Дэрил ненавидел Святилище, это знали все поголовно в каждой общине. Вероятно, это стало одной из констант новой Вселенной – вода была мокрой, мертвецы хотели вас сожрать, а Дэрила Диксон ненавидел Святилище всеми фибрами своего существа.   
Зная это, Пол с готовностью предложил съездить без него, но судя по удивлению и недовольству на лице Мэги это, вероятно, был неожиданный шаг. В последнее время Пол и Дэрил большую часть своих торговых поездок и вылазок совершали вместе. Перед этой поездкой Мэги сказала ему, что Дэрил не поедет и что Пол не должен настаивать. На что парень тут же заверил ее, что и не собирался, он сразу хотел ехать один.  
Мэги была проницательной женщиной и хорошо его знала, уступая в этом только Дэрилу, но она, к счастью, ничего не сказала, просто внимательно посмотрела и кивнула. Пол от этого почувствовал огромное облегчение, что мог бы обнять ее, но подавил это желание. Даже добрая натура Мэги вряд ли могла проигнорировать такое нестандартное поведение. Поэтому он лишь кивнул и убежал за своим снаряжение.   
Дэрил не выглядел слишком довольным, когда Пол рассказал ему о своей поездке в одиночку, его затравленный взгляд наполнил Пола чувством вины. Дэрил молчал, пока Пол собирался и быстро, и озабоченно попрощался, когда Пол уходил.  
Чувство вины оставалось с Полом на протяжении всего путешествия, смешиваясь с остальными чувствами, тошнотворно кружащимися в его животе. Все это было слишком для него, мешало его сну и аппетиту, самому его душевному спокойствию. Полу просто необходимо было побыть одному, чтобы понять, когда, черт возьми, изменились его чувства к Дэрилу и… как от них избавиться.   
Дело было не в том, что он не хотел их или не хотел сближаться с Дэрилом, просто он знал, что это бессмысленно, знал, что все закончиться болью, не зависимо от его желания. Эти чувства были слишком опасны чтобы их сдерживать, слишком отвлекали и раздражали. Он едва мог сосредоточиться на чем-либо с тех пор, как осознал это на крыше и, если он позволит этому продолжаться еще какое-то время, он может себя чем ни будь выдать.   
На самом деле ни чего удивительного в этом не было. В кого еще он мог бы влюбиться?  
Дэрил был абсолютной сингулярностью, человеком которого просто не должно было существовать. Пол никогда не думал, что кто-то может пройти через все дерьмо, которое пережил Дэрил, и все равно остаться после этого настолько хорошим человеком. Немного сломленным, немного грубым по краям, его страхи и инстинкты порой брали верх над ним, но в глубине души он оставался добрым и мягким человеком. Теперь Пол постоянно наблюдал как эта мягкость проявляется странным и неожиданным образом.   
Например, когда он следил, чтобы Пол не забыл поесть или поспать, внимательно слушал, когда он говорил, или как он проверял Мэги, нянчился с Хершилем, когда его маме нужен был перерыв. Он шел и молча сидел с Аароном, когда у того на лице появлялось особенно потерянное выражение. И знал Дэрил или нет, он стал очень любимым в Хилтоппе, его вечно угрюмый характер больше не отталкивал людей, это просто делало его особенным.   
А еще он очень хорошо понимал Пола, чего никогда тот не ожидал, что кто-то сможет сделать по-настоящему. С тех пор как он себя помнил, Пол всегда чувствовал себя отделенным от всех, то ли из-за своего инстинкта самосохранения, то ли из-за чего-то другого, но он никогда полностью не вписывался ни в одну группу или человека. Он мог надеть любую маску, чтобы слиться с толпой, но даже когда его окружали люди, в глубине души он не чувствовал близости с ними, он знал, что никогда по-настоящему не будет с кем-то. Он уже давно смирился со своим глубоким одиночеством.   
Дэрил был первым человеком, с которым он чувствовал себя по-настоящему непринужденным, первым и единственным с которым он мог быть самим собой. Мэги подошла к его душе очень близко, но даже она не понимала его так как Дэрил. Диксон, казалось, разглядел и узнал все его темные, больные и ноющие части, которые Пол тщательно скрывал от всех. И узнал их настолько быстро и легко, что Пол и глазом не успел моргнуть. Самое странное, что Полу это понравилось.  
Прибытие в Святилище, к счастью, отвлекло его от всяких мыслей, на добрых несколько часов. Члены разных общин регулярно приезжали в реформированное Святилище, оказывая разнообразную помощь. Это была необременительная, напряженная работа, то, в чем Пол отчаянно нуждался, и он воспользовался этой возможностью отдохнуть от раздирающих его чувств, задержавшись дольше, чем обычно. К тому времени, когда он освободился, солнце на горизонте давно перевалило за поздний полдень и начало свой спуск.  
\- Ты останешься на ночь, Иисус? Даже ты не должен рисковать и путешествовать ночью.  
Пол оглянулся на говорившего. Это был один из строителей, парень по имени Илай, с которым он проработал весь день, легко обмениваясь шутками и разговорами.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Пол, усмехнувшись, - я делал так раньше много раз…  
\- Ах, да, - улыбнулся Илай с шутливым раскаяньем, сверкнув глазами, - прости, я забыл, что ты находишься на совсем другом уровне крутизны.  
\- На этот раз прощу.  
Они стояли, улыбаясь друг другу, пока Илай не шагнул вперед, и странное, знакомое чувство возникло в животе Пола.  
\- Оставайся, - проговорил Илай, понизив голос. В нем проявились хрипловатые взволнованные нотки. – Поужинаем, поболтаем. У нас много места для ночлега…  
В нем шевельнулось желание, и Пол вдруг понял, что он действительно может остаться, что у него нет ни каких обязательств, никто его не ждет. Он может легко провести ночь с привлекательным парнем, повеселиться и просто не думать некоторое время.  
«Может это то, что нужно, - промелькнуло у него в голове с возрастающей убежденностью, - чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Дэриле. Кто знает, может вся его влюбленность была просто потребностью физического контакта, говоря проще недотраха. Немного беззаботного секса и он поймет, что его чувства к Дэрилу развеяться.   
Эти мысли окатили его как холодной водой, и Пол почувствовал отвращение к себе. Ему захотелось извиниться перед Дэрилом за эти дурные мысли. Пол не был идиотом; иногда он намерено забывал о своих чувствах, часто запихивал их в дальний ящик своего сознания, чтобы не иметь с ними дело, но никогда не пытался списать их на что-то гораздо меньшее, чем они были на самом деле.  
Пол вздохнул, и заинтересованная улыбка сползла с его лица. Он почувствовал тошноту от того, что даже посмел подумать об этом.  
\- Извини, Илай, мне надо домой.  
К его чести, тот воспринял это хорошо. Только улыбка стала печальной, когда он почесал затылок:  
\- Ладно. Следовало догадаться, что у тебя кто-то есть.  
\- Дело не в этом, - чувствуя себя довольно неловко и нехарактерно для себя, не находя нужных слов, - не совсем так. Это…  
\- Сложно, - закончил за него Илай, слегка улыбаясь и кивая.  
\- Да, сложно.  
Они простояли еще несколько секунд в гораздо более приятной тишине, прежде чем Илай отступил:  
\- Ну тогда тебе лучше выехать, даже если ты крутой парень. И, э-э-э, удачи тебе. С твоей, ну, знаешь, сложной штукой.  
\- Спасибо. Увидимся.  
Пол улыбнулся на прощание и ушел, унося в себе легкую симпатию к парню. Может быть, даже немного благодарности, ведь он помог Полу, хоть и невольно, разобраться в своих чувствах. Поездка обратно в Хилтопп была легкой, но казалась, что длилась вечность. Медленно темнеющее небо заставляло его хотеть поскорей вернуться в теплый, уютный, домашний трейлер. Он хотел вернуться к Дэрилу. Потому что да, эти чувства все еще были чертовски пугающими, все еще вызывали у него желание убежать и защищаться, потому что крайне маловероятно, что Дэрил когда-либо ответит ему взаимностью, но… Несмотря ни на что, Пол просто хотел быть рядом с ним, пусть только в качестве друга.  
Блаженное невежество скрывало от него это раньше, или просто это было его собственная эмоциональная неопытность, но Пол действительно сильно скучал по Дэрилу. Он хотел быть с ним рядом, даже если они не говорили друг другу ни одного слова на протяжении многих часов. Раньше Пол никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, никогда не было никого без кого он не мог бы обойтись. Он очень рано понял, что никто не будет рядом вечно, не существует такой вещи как постоянство, поэтому он научился жить в одиночестве. Но с тех пор как Дэрил переехал жить в Хилтопп, что-то медленно изменялось в нем.  
Как будто Дэрил стал его ориентиром, единственной путеводной звездой, ведущей его вперед, домой.  
Он вернулся в Хилтопп вскоре после наступления темноты, решив, что доклад Мэги подождет до утра сразу направился в трейлер. Он просто хотел вернуться домой, в их дом. Дэрил обнаружился на диване в спортивных штанах и растянутой свободной футболке. Он лежал и читал одну из книг Пола.   
\- Я подумал, что ты остался там не ночь, - тихо сказал он, незаметно оглядывая Пола, как делал всегда, когда тот уходил куда-нибудь один. По телу Пола прошла теплая волна от проявления этого незатейливого беспокойства.   
Он снял плащ и повесил его рядом с жилетом Дэрила, снял ботинки и поставил их рядом с ботинками Дэрила. Затем подошел к дивану, схватил Дэрила за обтянутые штанинами ноги и приподняв их, уселся на освободившееся место. Дэрил на эту бесцеремонность ответил только удивленным возгласом. Пол же, усевшись, уложил его ноги к себе на колени и расслабленно выдохнул. Он сидел на уродливом, но чертовски удобном диване и чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда раньше с тех пор как мир перевернулся.   
\- Я вдруг почувствовал, что соскучился по тебе Дэрил. И, сейчас, очень рад, что вернулся домой.  
Короткий взгляд брошенный из-под ресниц на лицо Дэрила успел засечь короткую вспышку неосторожного удивления и нежности, возможно, даже удивления. Пол довольный растекся по дивану с мягкой улыбкой слушая, как Дэрил ворчит, что ему и одному здесь не хватает места.  
Однако он не двигался, не отдергивал ноги и не собирался пинать Пола, пока тот не покинул бы занятое место, как это было раньше. Вместо этого они сидели вдвоем, в теплой уютной атмосфере своего дома. Пол закрыв глаза расслабленно думал, что нигде на Земле нет места где бы он хотел быть сильнее чем здесь и уж, тем более никто другой кроме Дэрила не должен быть рядом с ним.  
Он чувствовал, что засыпает и видел, как закрываются глаза Дэрила. Они по-прежнему не двигались, им обоим было слишком хорошо, удобно и комфортно, сидеть вот так в тишине в тусклом свете мерцающих свечей. Пол заснул, положив руку на щиколотку Дэрила в тепле и безопасности рядом с единственным человеком, с которым он хотел быть рядом. Он все еще был напуган, по-прежнему не знал, что делать дальше, но даже со всем эти грузом, чтобы не случилось в будущем, он был ряд что ЭТО у него есть.  
***  
Пол знал, что сам был во всем виноват. Он зашел слишком далеко, стал слишком прозрачным в своих намерениях. В современном мире подарки и дни рождения давно ушил на второй план. Но это ведь был Дэрил, и после того как Пол нашел кружку с Иисусом он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Пола редко чем можно было удивить, но вид этой глупой кружки, безобидно стоящей на столе, потряс его до такой степени, что он просто примерз к полу, в первый момент подумав, что ему мерещиться. Только одни человек мог найти и принести ее сюда и… он никогда бы этого не сделал.  
Реальность, однако говорила об обратном. В какой-то момент по какой-то причине, Дэрил увидел кружку «Иисус нас спасает» и решил, что именно она должна быть у Пола, зная, что он получит от этого удовольствие. И не прогадал. Пола буквально переполнило от теплых чувств, дикая, яркая ухмылка расплылась по его лицу, когда он взял кружку в руки, с которой ему нахально усмехнулся нарисованный Иисус.   
Ему раньше никогда не дарили подарков, и то, что Дэрил подумал о нем и захотел сделать усилие чтобы порадовать Пола, заставило его чувствовать себя легче воздуха.  
Он ничего не сказал Дэрилау, пологая, что именно в этом и был смысл того, чтобы просто оставить ее на столе, не говоря уж о том, что Пол буквально не знал, что сказать по этому поводу. Вместо этого он просто пил из нее в тот же вечер. Дэрил зашел и заметив это усмехнулся. Уголки его губ приподнялись совсем чуть-чуть, но это согрело Пола больше чем любой дерьмовый кофе.   
Конечно, Пол никогда не оставлял безнаказанным ни одно доброе дело. Примерно через две недели он нашел бандану с маленькими стрелками и с удовольствием оставил ее на байке Дэрила. Ему тоже пришлось прятать усмешку, когда он увидел, что Дэрил сразу же сменил свою старую на новую, и каждый раз, когда Пол видел ее на Дэриле он испытывал огромное чувство удовлетворения.   
Это продолжалось неделями – чередование их маленькими подарками. За все это время они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Шли недели и в Поле росло чувство, что этого мало, недостаточно, он хотел сделать Дэрилу настоящий подарок. Подарок такой же большой и значимый, как и чувства, которые он к нему испытывал.  
Он был таким идиотом! Ну почему? Почему он так поступил с собой?  
Было совсем не трудно увлечь Энид идеей создания календаря, еще легче было узнать день рождения Дэрила. Так он узнал, что до его дня рождения еще месяц. Казалось бы, уйма времени, но… Где бы он не рылся, в какие магазины не заглядывал, какие бы дома не переворачивал вверх дном, ни одна из найденных вещей не чувствовалась как вещь Дэрила. Идея подарка пришла к Полу, когда он увидел, как охотник заколол несколько зомби своим старым ножом. Пол опустил глаза на свои парные клинки и понял, что ему нужно делать.   
Позже он подошёл к Эрлу и попросил его об одолжении, не скрывая для чего это нужно и для кого он так старается. Тихий человек внимательно выслушал его и бросив острый взгляд, сказал, что все будет сделано. Пол проигнорировал его этот все понимающий прищур и от всего сердца поблагодарил кузнеца. Удивило его лишь то, что тот сказал, что сделает это бесплатно, особенно когда он узнал для кого Пол старается. По словам кузнеца Дэрил заслуживает этот подарок как никто другой, за все, что он делает для общины. Но Пол все равно пообещал помочь с починкой крыши над кузницей, не смотря на все слова мастера.  
Несколько дней спустя ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль – такие ножи нужно держать в особенном месте, и он придумал шкатулку. Сам сделал эскизы – с изображением любимых Дэрилом лесов, в которых он так часто пропадал, словно растворяясь в живой природе.  
Крышка конечно была отражением его полного самодовольства, Пол знал, что Дэрил не поймет символизма цветка, изображенного на нем. Ему самому, придётся рассказать Дэрилу его значение… не все и немного не то, что это значило на самом деле.  
Гладиолус – олицетворение силы, целостности и…. влюбленности.  
Этого было так мало, так поверхностно, не отражало и половины его чувств, но сейчас и этого было достаточно.  
Когда он наконец взял в руки свой подарок, он был совершенно очарован им. Молча, оцепенело впитывая его чистый артистизм. Он горячо поблагодарил Бобби, так же проигнорировав его слишком понимающую улыбку и спрятал все в комнате Мэги, зная, что Дэрил может слишком легко наткнуться на него в маленьком пространстве их трейлера.   
Если бы он знал, чем все закончиться то возможно предпочел бы что ни будь глупое. Потому что со своими чувствами он научился справляться, ему становилось все легче прятать их, держать глубоко в себе, и он уже привык к тому что они будут односторонними.  
Он не был готов к тому, как Дэрил обнял его, не был готов, к тому что они сложатся как колода карт идеально подходя друг другу. Пол с трудом оправился от шока и растворился в объятьях –чувствуя: тепло, безопасность и сильную боль желания. Он определенно не был готов к тому потоку чистых эмоций, которые увидел на лице Дэрила, когда они наконец отступили друг от друга.  
Пол не был ни глупым, ни забывчивым человеком. Иногда он мог притворяться, если уж на, то пошло, ради собственного здравомыслия, но в некоторых вещах он не мог лгать даже самому себе. И то что он увидел в глазах Дэрила было очень знакомо. Именно это он чувствовал в самом себе.  
Пол испугался. И когда Дэрил отодвинулся почувствовал мгновенное облегчение, а через секунду все его существо хотело схватить Дэрила прижать к себе и больше никогда не отпускать. Чтобы скрыть свое эмоциональное волнение, Пол натянул свою обычную дразнящую улыбку и принялся демонстрировать ножи, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди.   
Но и это был еще далеко не конец, не совсем. На следующей неделе эмоциональная полоса препятствий родом из самого ада продолжилась. Конечно Пол преодолел ее с грацией слона на роликовых коньках. Он не был создан для всего этого эмоционального дерьма, это было слишком много для него, слишком ново и сыро. То, что он замкнутый человек, видели все, но только он сам знал, что никто из них не имели не малейшего понятия насколько тяжелы были для него эмоции, как часто он запирал их, потому что просто не имел опыта в обращении с ними.   
Любовь, связь и потребность в людях были для него чужим и незнакомым языком, то, что большинство людей, казалось, изучали на ряду с умением говорить с самого рождения, он пропустил. И всю жизнь, то что другие легко произносили и чувствовали, он как глухонемой учился читать по губам и пытался сам понять.  
Дружба была ему знакома. Он смог справиться с ней. Узнал ее то же сам, собирая странный, несовпадающий, противоречивый словарь, который, как не удивительно, работал достаточно хорошо. Пол осознавал, что он далеко не полный, и поэтому он предпочитал держать людей в шаге от себя, чтобы не допустить истинного сближения.  
Так было проще, безопаснее, но иногда он оказывался в кругу людей, которые по всем определениям должны были быть его друзьями, и чувствовал себя пришельцем из другого мира. Это поражало его до глубины души грустной меланхолией, что-то в нем жаждало настоящей связи, но он знал, что никогда не допустит этого.   
Однако Дэрил не оставил ему выбора: они говорили на одном и том же языке, единственные два человека, разделяющие одни и тот же лексикон.  
И теперь, когда они оказались на одной волне, Пол не мог перестать замечать это, не мог не видеть в Дэриле признаки тех чувств, которые он испытывал к нему сам.  
Даже после того как он устроился в Хилтоппе лучше, чем кто-либо мог себе представить, и хорошо интегрировался в сообщество, Дэрил никогда не выглядел более расслабленным и самим собой чем, когда оставался наедине с Полом. Дэрил позволил ему увидеть те стороны себя, которые не показывал больше никому другому, и, казалось, находясь рядом стряхивал с себя такой знакомый стеклянный пузырь. Это было так странно – чувствовать, что он знает о Дэриле больше, чем кто-либо другой, отличается от других. Это могло показаться самодовольством, но Пол знал, что это правда.   
Дэрил никогда не смеялся в присутствии других людей. Он мог ухмыляться, возможно слегка хихикать, когда видел что-то действительно забавное, но свободно смеялся он только когда они были вдвоем. И это было одно из самых лучших зрелищ, которые Пол когда-либо видел.  
Они так же много разговаривали. Рассказывали друг с другу так много о своих жизнях, как только могли выдавить из себя, порой заикаясь, продираясь через различные барьеры в своих душах, но раскрывались больше чем перед кем-либо еще в своей жизни. Дэрил теперь знал о Поле такое, что было известно теперь только двум людям на Земле, и так же был уверен, что Дэрил доверил ему многое из самого тайного и сокровенного, то что не доверял больше никому. Порой это было страшно, унизительно и тяжело вот так вот доверяться кому-то и получать той же монетой обратно.   
А иногда и нет… Порой он ловил на себе пристальный взгляд Дэрила, который смотрел на него так, словно был потрясен самим фактом существования Пола. Как будто он был чем-то особенным, уникальным. Важным.  
Это пугало его до смерти. Его чувства были и так тяжелы для него, а ответные чувства Дэрила могли сломать его.  
Резкое раздражение заставило его оторваться от разработки планов, которыми он должен был заниматься вместо копания в своей искалеченной психике. Он поднял голову и встретился с прищуренным взглядом Мэги.  
\- Все, я так больше не могу. Если мне продеться и дальше смотреть как твои мысли бегают по кругу, то меня вырвет. Давай, Иисус, колись, что с тобой происходит? И не вздумай отрицать, что ты не в порядке.  
Должно быть он был более рассеян и эмоционально не стабилен, чем предполагал, если это стало так очевидно. Пригвожденный взглядом Мэги, он только пожал плечами.  
\- Прости Мэги, я, наверное, устал. Планирование этой большой вылазки, очень ответственное дело. Постоянно пытаюсь ничего не упустить.   
Взгляд, которым женщина наградила его в ответ, мог бы сорвать краску со стен.  
\- Я конечно не сомневаюсь в твоем ответственном подходе к будущему делу, но позволь мне усомниться, что это вся правда. Мы оба знаем, что дело далеко не в вылазке. Между прочим, я отступала очень долго, позволяя тебе самому разбираться в своей личной жизни, но мое терпение тоже имеет границы. Я больше не могу смотреть как ты мучаешься, пытаясь самостоятельно выбраться из этого омута. Речь ведь идет о Дэриле… Что случилось?  
Пол почувствовал, что от такого давления, на его метафорической броне, привычно встали дыбом все иголки. Естественная склонность к сарказму инстинктивно вспыхнула в нем, и он резко усмехнувшись ответил:  
\- Дэрил, все еще разбрасывает грязные вещи по всему трейлеру, вот я и пытаюсь придумать куда их спрятать, пока он будет в душе.  
В следующую секунду ему пришлось укорачиваться от брошенного в голову ластика, а когда он опять встретился взглядом с Мэги то был потрясен смесью разочарования и боли в ее глазах.  
\- Разве мы не друзья, Иисус? Разве я недостаточно открылась тебе? – тихо спросила она. – Я рассказывала тебе о том, что мучило меня, что причиняло боль. Я думала, что ты знаешь, что я всегда готова выслушать тебя, помочь, посоветовать, поддержать…  
Пол тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
\- Ты моя подруга Мэги и ты это знаешь. Ты… даже больше, почти сестра. Я просто… - он замолчал, чувствуя себя разочарованным из-за того, что порой не может вести себя по-человечески. – Просто для меня это трудно.  
Мэги кивнула, ее лицо смягчилось, и она успокаивающе улыбнулась ему.  
\- Я знаю. Я знаю, что маску Иисуса ты носишь не только «из любви к искусству». И обычно я бы не стала подталкивать, но, возможно, именно это тебе и надо. Что-бы кто ни будь вытянул это из тебя силой. И, ты знаешь, я чертовски упряма!  
Пол усмехнулся, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается необъятная любовь к стоявшей рядом женщине.   
\- О, нет, я просто…  
Мэги оттолкнулась от стола, встала и присоединилась к нему на диване. Пол инстинктивно напрягся. Несмотря на то, что он знал, что она заботиться о нем, пытается помочь, он все ещё не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его загнали в угол, раздели и выставили на всеобщее обозрение, одновременно собираясь поиграть на его обнаженных нервах.  
\- Давай, мягко подтолкнула она его, - расскажи мне, что происходит.  
Все слова тут же застряли колючим комом в его горле.  
\- Я не знаю, как… - тихо признался он. Пол тяжело сглотнул и беспомощно уставился на свои судорожно сцепленные руки, он не хотел видеть выражение жалости и разочарования на ее лице, когда она поймет насколько дефектным человеком он был, очевидно, пропустив какую-то важную часть программного обеспечения, которое все остальные получили еще в детстве. Он так старался не показывать ей этого раньше, не хотел, чтобы она поняла, что он не стоит усилий с ее стороны.  
Но, Мэги, как всегда, удивила его. Краем глаза он заметил, что она отвела от него взгляд, глядя прямо перед собой, и откинулась на подушки дивана, давая ему больше пространства, чтобы он не чувствовал слишком сильного давления.   
\- Хорошо. Давай так… Я буду говорить, то, что я вижу и думаю. Тебе нравится Дэрил. Это скорей всего очень слабо сказано, и мы это оба знаем. И по какой-то причине ты из-за этого сильно переживаешь. Вопрос – почему? Потому что это Дэрил? С ним что-то не так? Ты хотел бы чтобы на его месте был кто-то другой? Ты хочешь, чтобы он изменился?  
\- Нет! – быстро произнес Пол, обеспокоенный тем, что она могла подумать будто Дэрил ему чем-то не нравиться. – Никогда! Он… совершенен. Даже когда ведет себя как мудак. Ни чего подобного!  
\- Хорошо, - ответила она с улыбкой, - хорошо, я так и думала. Никогда раньше никто не сближался с Дэрилом так быстро. Даже Кэрол понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Остальные поначалу понятия не имели, как с ним обращаться. У тебя же такой проблемы никогда не было, даже после истории с грузовиком и кулаками.  
Несмотря на эмоциональное напряжение, которое он сейчас испытывал, воспоминания об их фееричном знакомстве заставило его мягко улыбнуться.  
\- Ничего не мог с этим поделать. Просто в нем что-то есть. Он особенный.   
\- Так что же тебя останавливает? Помоги мне понять?  
\- Все… это! – он с трудом выдавил из себя слова. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, когда он пытался обличить в слова свои тревоги и чувства. – Этот мир, в котором мы живем! Он опасен! Я…  
\- Что ты? – мягко, ласково подтолкнула она его, когда он замолчал на мгновение.   
\- Со мной что-то не так, я не знаю, как все это сделать! – признался он наконец, разочарование и гнев на самого себя затуманили его голос. – Я никогда не чувствовал ни чего подобного раньше. Мэги я не знаю, что с этим делать, как справиться. Я напуган! Я уже слишком глубоко увяз и даже не заметил того, как это случилось! Он только что был простым знакомым и вот уже я не могу жить в дали от него. Ты понимаешь насколько это ново для меня? Чтобы иметь желание находиться рядом с кем-то постоянно, скучать по нему?  
Она не кивала, не пыталась успокоить его, просто уселась поудобней и продолжала внимательно слушать. Пол же был готов расплакаться от переполнявших его эмоций, безмерно благодарный судьбе за то, что мог наконец выплеснуть словами все свои тревоги страхи, запутанные эмоции.  
Не в силах больше сидеть спокойно, он вскочил на ноги и принялся нервно метаться по комнате, избегая смотреть на Мэги он продолжал тихим напряженным голосом:  
\- Недавно… Я понял, что возможно у него те же чувства ко мне. Было уже страшно, когда я должен был беспокоиться только о себе, когда страдало только мое сердце. Но если он… если он переживает, то же, что и я, это переходит совершенно на другой уровень – теперь страдать будет и он!  
\- Как я могу рисковать его душевным равновесием, Мэги? – спросил он почти умоляюще. – Что мне делать? Я не прошу тебя рассказывать мне о его чувствах, если он вдруг поделился ими с тобой, это было бы не честно. Но если он так же сильно привязался ко мне, как и я к нему, то стоит ли оно такого риска?  
Наконец он перестал расхаживать по комнате и опять опустился на диван.  
\- Я не знаю, что буду делать если с ним что ни будь случиться. Прости меня, я знаю, что не тебе слышать о таком, ты уже чувствовала в сто раз хуже. Но я знаю себя, Мэги, всегда знал. Если что-то случиться, если он умрет, я просто… у меня больше не будет причины быть здесь.  
Теплая узкая ладошка опустилась ему на спину, но женщина по-прежнему молчала.  
\- А если случиться по-другому? – с мертвым спокойствием продолжил он, чувствуя, как тяжесть сдавила его плечи, когда наконец-то всплыли настоящие, глубочайшие страхи. – Если произойдет что-то более плохое, для него? Потому что, хоть мысль о его смерти и не дает мне спать по ночам, логически я знаю… Я знаю, что скорей всего это буду я. Я просто чувствую это.  
Мэги резко втянула воздух, глядя на него в шоке.  
\- То через, что прошел Дэрил и так не поддаётся логике! Я думаю, он будет тем, кто переживет всех нас. И не трудно догадаться, что он не в восторге от этого. Сейчас мы очень близкие друзья. Если я умру завтра, то ему уже будет слишком больно. Но ели я прав и в нем разгораются те же чувства, что и во мне, и мы откроемся друг другу, а потом я умру… Что это с ним сделает? Я очень боюсь этого больше смерти, боюсь стать причиной ТАКОЙ боли. Это просто… не стоит такого риска!  
Мэги с каменным лицом выслушала весь его словесный понос, дикую смесь из беспокойства и пессимистических предчувствий, прежде чем ее глаза наполнились свирепым огнем:  
\- А как же я? Как насчет того, за что мы с Гленом боролись изо всех сил? Ты думаешь, это того не стоило?  
\- Нет! Это не так… - в панике воскликнул Пол.  
\- Заткнись и слушай, Иисус. Мы с Гленом знали о риске, точно знали, что это может случиться, и я несколько раз хоронила его еще до того, как это случилось по-настоящему. Но этот страх, никогда ни на секунду не останавливал нас. Если бы мы отступили, то моя жизнь была бы намного более серой и пустой. И я знаю, что он чувствовал то же самое.  
Она замолчала, ее голос дрожал от злости и сдерживаемых слез, когда она пригвоздила его своим взглядом.  
\- Да, он умер. И вместе с ним умерла часть моей души. Не проходит ни одного момента, когда бы я не скучала бы по нему или не чувствовала эту боль в сердце, но память о нем поддерживает меня. Даже когда нам казалось, что все летит в ад, мы никогда не сожалели о принятом решении… у нас всегда была наша любовь. А теперь… Теперь у меня есть наш ребенок. И это стоило того, все это стоило того чтобы быть рядом с Гленом. Я не могу советовать тебе что делать, Иисус, но я прошла бы через ВСЕ ЭТО снова и ничего не изменила бы.   
Он чувствовал себя полным придурком, но, не смотря на жар ее слов, она не сердилась на него, она просто хотела, чтобы он понял. И он действительно понял. Пол кивнул, благодарно сжимая ее руку, и они оба сидели молча, погруженные в свои не легкие размышления.  
\- Если вдруг… когда я попытаюсь и у нас все получиться, а потом со мной что ни будь случиться, ты ведь будешь рядом с ним? Присмотришь за ним? Он всегда пытается справиться со всеми делами в одиночку, но мы оба знаем, что ему нужны люди. Я не знаю, как он это воспримет, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы он не был один.  
Она вздохнула, но в конце концов кивнула.  
\- Я отказываюсь даже думать о таком варианте, Иисус. Ты не умрешь, и он тоже. Но если тебе будет легче, то да. Я там буду. Но будь добр сделать так, чтобы мне никогда не пришлось выполнять своего обещания!  
Пол улыбнулся чувствуя, как его захватывает облегчение и быстро обнял ее:  
\- Я приложу максимум усилий.  
***  
Даже опасность, прячущаяся за каждым углом, не смогла приглушить волнение Пола, когда они наконец добрались до округа Колумбия. Он не был в городе с момента, когда мир рухнул окончательно, когда отчаянно пытался найти еду или выживших людей, еще до того, как нашел Хилтопп. Смотря на него сейчас, Пол с трудом мог поверить, что когда-то это был большой, процветающий город, полный людей, просто живущих своей жизнью.   
Теперь это был город призрак, населенный мертвецами и дикими животными, сумевшими выжить в этой страшной катастрофе. Теперь в этом городе не было места для жизни. И долго еще не будет.   
Группа медленно продвигалась по улицам, легко и небрежно убирая со своего пути любого слишком близко подошедшего мертвеца. Вход шло все, стрелы, ножи, копья. Пол не чувствовал за собой никакой вины, когда бесстыдно пялился на то как вздулись мышцы Дэрила когда он метнул копье в очередной раз. Он проделывал это с такой обманчивой легкость.   
Пол, как и все в группе был в полной боевой готовности, но пока все шло совсем не так, как они ожидали. Может быть война вытянула из города больше мертвых, а может быть они просто и естественно сгнили, ведь вокруг не было живых существ чтобы подпитывать их существование.   
Выехавший чуть вперед Дэрил тихо свистнул и кивком подозвал Пола к себе. Он пустил лошадь быстрой рысью и поравнялся с охотником.  
\- Кажется тут тихо? – негромко спросил Дэрил, глядя на него с байка. – Думаешь они где-то ждут или просто ушли?  
\- Честно говоря, я не представляю, Дэрил. Может некоторые из них оказались в стаде, которое мы привели в Святилище, а может быть они просто ушли в поисках пищи, а может просто развалились. Как быто ни было мы должны быть очень осторожны. Мы должны идти к цели, но иметь несколько планов на отступления. Давай больше не будем делать так как сделали в прошлом месяце?  
Дэрил тихо застонал и опустил голову:  
\- Ты все еще не можешь мне этого простить? Как я мог знать, что эти придурки запрут комнату полную ходячих всего лишь на тонкую цепочку?  
\- Ты вылез в окно, Дэрил, а мне пришлось лезть по чертовой дымовой трубе.  
Дэрил фыркнул в манере, которую Пол отказывался признавать очаровательной:  
\- Ты был похож на хиповатого Санту, который залез в дом за косяком.  
\- В таком случае, Дэрил ты вычеркнут из списка хороших детей!  
Резкий кашель за их спинами, заставил обоих повернуться, как раз вовремя чтобы увидеть насмешливо ухмыляющуюся Кэрол.  
\- Если вы двое закончили… разговаривать, то мы готовы двинуться дальше.   
С трудом скрыв улыбку и вспышку восторга при виде порозовевших щек Дэрила, Пол не спеша двинулся в перед позволяя остальным догнать себя. За их спинами негромко стрекотал байк Дэрила. План действий был прост и сложен одновременно, они направлялись в самое сердце Вашингтона. Туда, куда уже давно никто не осмеливался проходить. Одновременно по ходу пути они присматривались к интересующим их вещам.  
Сознание Пола наконец отпустило Дэрила, он полностью сосредоточился на маршруте. Переулки, улицы, тупики, баррикады все это медленно и надежно выстраивалось в его разуме в мысленную карту местности. Это был его особый дар, благодаря которому он не раз вытаскивал себя и других из, казалось бы, безнадежных ситуаций, всегда зная куда бежать и что вокруг может быть использовано для спасения. В окружении лучших бойцов и добытчиков всех общин о не сомневался в том, что они справятся с любой ситуацией, но осторожность никогда не была лишней.  
Через пару часов они уже наткнулись на очень полезные вещи. Пол и Дэрил ненадолго остановились в механической мастерской, спрятанной в узкой улочке. В то время как Пол не подпускал мертвецов, Дэрил обыскивал мастерскую. По дороге к основной группе охотник не переставая ухмылялся и болтал о том, что он может теперь сделать, имея под руками весь этот материал. В основном Пол пропускал все это мимо ушей, просто наслаждаясь звуком его голоса, даже если он медленно замолкал по мере приближения к основной группе. Желание врезать Рику, хотя бы раз, было почти невыносимым, не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, насколько сложно было Дэрилу в его присутствии.  
К тому времени, как они добрались до Смитсоновского института, им все чаще приходилось иметь дело с большими группами мертвецов, и хоть они были ослаблены от голода и разложения, опасность от них исходила не маленькая. Пол был уверен, что по округе ходят не мало трупов, оставалось надеяться, что живые успеют сделать все свои дела и убраться от сюда, до того, как мертвецы соберутся в большое стадо.   
\- Действуем быстро и тихо, - на всякий случай предупредил их Рик, разделив группу на тех, кто остаётся присматривать за лошадями и собранной уже добычей, и тех, кто отправиться на поиски припасов.  
Это была идея Пола ограбить Смитсоновский институт, пока они будут в Вашингтоне. Он доказал лидерам общин, что именно здесь они найдут инструменты и чертежи, которые позволят им создать механизмы, прошедшие испытание временем, те которые люди использовали до века электрических машин. Как выразился Пол: «Это восстановление будущего с помощью инструментов прошлого». Рик и остальные лишь серьезно кивнули на его пафосное заявление, Дэрил, однако, легко пнул его по голени, единственный человек, который не стеснялся опускать его на землю, когда Пола немного заносило и он с невозмутимым лицом начинал жонглировать громкими словами.  
Тем не менее, он совершенно искренне дрожал в седле от возбуждения с каждым шагом все ближе приближаясь к музею. Когда-то очень много лет назад, их детский дом вывезли на экскурсию сюда, и Пол был совершенно очарован. Здесь было так много истории, так много информации, так интересно, что он готов был поселиться в институте на всегда. К сожалению, он так и не смог попасть сюда, до того, как мир привернулся. И уж точно он не представлял, что сможет оказаться здесь сейчас. Сейчас, когда здесь нет уже ограничений, пропусков, закрытых зон – на данный момент институт был полностью в их распоряжении. Свобода диапазона действий просто шокировала его пытливый ум.   
Дэрил просто сидел и посмеиваясь качал головой слушая как Пол говорил, говорил и говорил. Он вернулся в трейлер после утверждения плана набега, после того как музей был включен в повестку дня, и не мог остановиться. Он рассказывал обо всем, что он хотел увидеть, прочитать и, чёрт возьми, взять оттуда. Да, он был абсолютно бесстыден в своем желании украсть столько, сколько смогут ухватить его липкие пальцы.  
Дэрил слушал и не разу не сказал, чтобы он вел себя по тише, ни разу не пытался ему указать, что он ведет себя глупо или раздражает своим чистым энтузиазмом и волнением. Ни чего подобного. Вместо этого он пообещал взять с собой дополнительную сумку.   
И вот впервые с пятнадцати лет Пол ступил в заваленное щебнем фойе и не смог сдержать широкую, дикую ухмылку, расплывшуюся на его лице, когда он осматривался по сторонам, мечтая ощупать каждый дюйм этого места.   
Когда Рик дал добро, они двинулись вперед, убирая с дороги всех ходячих которые смогли со временем пробраться внутрь. Как только смог Пол отделился от всех и побрел прочь, завороженно двигаясь среди экспонатов с чистой радостью и неутолённой жаждой знаний. Его сумка быстро наполнялась вещами: невероятно богато украшенным кинжалом, который просто необходимо было иметь им в трейлере, ожерельем для Мэги, которое когда-то украшало шею королевы и которое, черт возьми, должно быть снова ею надето, и бронзовыми наконечниками стрел для Дэрила.   
Он также отмечал все, что могло помочь общинам, вытаскивая то что было ему под силу в коридор и отмечая все остальное в своей мысленной карте для совместного воровства. Один только плуг был чрезвычайно необходимой находкой и очень пригодится, когда придётся сеять новые культуры.   
Время от времени пути Пола и Дэрила пересекались, казалось они неосознанно оба искали дорогу к друг другу независимо от того, в какую часть музея ушил до этого. Было так приятно прогуливаться среди экспонатов наслаждаясь каждой секундой, проведенной вдвоем.   
С тех самых пор как он чересчур эмоционально переговорил с Мэги, воспоминания, о чем до сих пор заставляли его ежится по ночам, Пол примирился со своими чувствами к Дэрилу. Он признал, что любит его и, что возможно, между ними что ни будь произойдет. Это не означало, что он перестал бояться. Нет. Но он решил, что больше не позволит этому страху портить время, проведенное с Дэрилом. Это было слишком драгоценным даром, слишком редкой возможностью, чтобы упускать, это чувство полной гармонии и покоя, как будто он наконец нашел свое место в этом мире и оно, одно, оказалось рядом с Дэрилом.   
Ему нравилось думать, что Дэрил знает, что у него тоже есть место рядом с Полом, которое никогда не сможет занять кто-либо другой. Это казалось реальным учитывая, что они с Дэрилом расставались только чтобы опять оказаться вместе, словно два магнита в груди вели их друг к другу.  
Когда они наконец отправились в обратный путь домой, Дэрил держался постоянно еще ближе к нему. Он все еще был слегка потрясен «проклятой, безумной выходкой придурка ниндзя», которую выкинул Пол после того как стеклянный пол вдруг треснул и провалился под ногами Иезекииля, отправив его вниз прямиком на твердый камень к медленно приближающимся мертвецам.   
Все закончилось хорошо. Пол был в порядке, Иезекииль тоже, слава богу. Пол не мог не заметить, как Кэрол суетилась над своим Королем, когда они вернулись в дом, выбранный ими для штаба. Он так же не мог не заметить сходства в поведении Дэрила по отношению к нему.  
***   
Поиск новых людей всегда очень интересовал Пола. Ведь это был поиск потенциально полезных навыков, новых богатых личностей, все прошлое и настоящее которых могли принести не мало пользы общинам. Более того, просто осознание того, что они забирают их из когтей мертвых, избавляют от необходимости постоянно бежать и прятаться, избавляют людей от жизни животных, приносило огромное удовлетворение.  
Полу новая группа понравилась сразу. Их лидер Магна была жесткой и решительной, она с умом и осторожностью выспрашивала о правилах жизни в новых общинах, не настолько отчаявшись, чтобы кидаться в неизвестное очертя голову. Было видно, что она готова отдать за свою группу жизнь. Ее люди отвечали ей взаимностью, Пол видел, что они готовы пойти за своим лидером куда бы она их не повела.  
Но как бы он не был взволнован появлением новых будущих членов их общества и доставкой их в Александрию, он был бы рад если бы они появились днем раньше… или днем позже. Желание развернуться и поехать назад к Дэрилу было почти непреодолимым. Они прошли такой долгий и извилистый путь и вот теперь похоже вышли на финишную прямую. Он чувствовал это. Он видел это в Дэриле.  
Их обоих терзали свои демоны, и очень похоже, что эти черти были родственниками, чуть ли не близнецами. А еще было похоже, что они оба смирились с ними и наконец решили рискнуть.  
Несмотря на почти полную уверенность в том, что Дэрил ответит ему взаимностью, Пол все тянул, ожидая подходящего момента для признания. Ни что не казалось подходящим пока они оба не оказались вместе. Стояли и наблюдали за новой группой, за отдыхающими своими товарищами, зная, что они только что обеспечили безопасность сообществ еще на некоторое время.   
Когда он услышал застенчивый комментарий Дэрила, его сердце замерло, но затем странное чувство умиротворения охватило его, он почувствовал, что вот он – этот правильный момент. Он положил свою руку на руку Дэрила и попросил его выслушать его, чуть позже, когда он вернётся. Он практически видел, как мысли Дэрила играют на его лице, знал, что тот мечутся в его разуме, пытаясь понять насколько серьезен Пол и действительно ли это то, о чем он думал. Пол, не отрываясь твердо смотрел в глаза своего… друга, надеясь, что его взгляд сможет убедить Дэрила, что это именно то, о чем они так давно думали. И когда пальцы Дэрила, развернув ладонь обхватили его руку, чтобы крепко сжать и идеально переплестись, Пол понял, что он услышан и понят, и принят.  
Когда они стояли там, взявшись за руки и улыбаясь, как два идиота, Пол в первые в жизни чувствовал себя счастливым и смотрел с уверенной надеждой в будущее. Оставлять Дэрила было почти физически больно. Все в нем кричало, что он не должен уходить, не сейчас, что он должен просто остаться и никуда не уезжать. Но работа есть работа. И у Пола, и у Дэрила есть долг, и чтобы не случилось между ними в будущем, это никогда не изменится. Оба они были слишком зациклены на выживании и благополучии их общин их народа, чтобы позволить чему-либо вмешаться.  
Ведя группу Магны в Александрию, Пол снова и снова прокручивал в голове, то что он скажет Дэрилу, когда наконец вернётся. Наверное, надо бы попытаться вести себя хладнокровно и постараться не вываливать на голову Дэрила сразу слишком много чувств, но вот беда все то, что внутри него клокотало и бурлило было абсолютной противоположностью хладнокровию. Он не хотел, чтобы отношения между ними были бессмысленными и поверхностными. Ему не надо было простого пустого веселья, о котором забываешь на следующее утро. Он хотел Дэрила, хотел его всего, все его хорошие и плохие части навсегда.  
Пол ехал в Александрию с огромной, жгучей головокружительной надеждой и волнением в сердце. И пусть в этой жизни нет ни каких гарантий, он твердо знал, что хочет провести каждую отпущенную ему минуту с Дэрилом.   
Много позже, когда он вел стадо мертвецов прочь от остальных эти мысли, не выходили из его головы. И когда он почувствовал пронзительную боль в плече, когда когтистые руки потянули его вниз и он закрыл себе рот, чтобы его предсмертный крик не тревожил Рика, Розиту и Юджиа, чувством вины за то, что они оставили его, уходя прочь, когда он кричал от боли, он сосредоточился на последнем образе Дэрила, сидящего на байке и махающего ему рукой с улыбкой на лице. Улыбкой, которая обещала так много.  
Когда мертвецы окружили его, единственно, о чем он сожалел, было то, что он никогда не сможет сказать Дэрилу, как сильно он его любит.


	3. Глава 3

Когда Мэги позже зашла в трейлер, она нашла Дэрила онемевшего, лежащего в постели Пола и уставившегося в потолок. Он не оглянулся на нее, даже не пошевелился, он просто лежал и дышал. Это было все на что он был способен.  
\- Дэрил?  
Он ничего не сказал. Она медленно двинулась через трейлер, и Дэрил понял по ее прерывистому дыханию, что ее поймали те же мысли и понимание, что Пол никогда больше не вернётся. И то что она видит здесь, это все что от него осталось: книги, небольшие странные вещи и воспоминания, очень много воспоминаний.   
Кровать скрипнула и прогнулась, когда она присела на край, Дэрил резко отшатнулся в сторону, то ли освобождая место рядом с собой, то ли стараясь избежать контакта. Мэги легла рядом с ним, и они оба застыли придавленные тяжелым, пронизанным горем молчанием. Ее рука нащупала его, и он неожиданно для себя вцепился в ее ладонь, словно это было единственное, что еще удерживало его на земле.  
\- Мне так жаль Дэрил, - прошептала она в тишине. Ноющая боль в нем всколыхнулась с новой силой:  
\- Этого не должно было случиться, - произнес он надтреснутым, сухим едва слышным голосом, - только не с ним. Мы… мы собирались наконец поговорить, когда он вернётся. Насчет нас…  
\- О, Дэрил… - больше она ничего не сказала, да и что тут скажешь.  
\- Что мне теперь делать? – оцепенело спросил он в тишине, не уверенный, говорит ли он с ней, или сам с собой, или со Вселенной. А может спрашивает призрак Пола, который может сейчас бродит по трейлеру.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я послала за Кэрол? – мягко поинтересовалась она.   
\- Я… я не знаю…  
Мысль об этом наполнила его ужасом. Это было совершенно нелепое желание, но он не хотел, чтобы остальные узнали о гибели Пола. Он едва мог бы объяснить это самому себе, но там, в Королевстве, Пол был… еще жив. Это было так странно. Человек может быть жив или мертв в зависимости только от знания фактов. В то время как Пол умирал в муках совсем один, Дэрил считал его еще живым. Для него он просто задержался в Александрии. У них все еще было будущее. Для него Пол все еще должен был вот-вот вернуться домой.  
Дэрил понимал, что это глупо, но мысль о том, что Пол все еще живет, хотя бы в сознании людей Королевства, заставляло его хотеть сохранить печальную новость в секрете. Сохранить Пола в живых хоть там, хоть на немного.   
Как только все узнают о его смерти, он действительно исчезнет. Никогда больше не переступит порог трейлера. Никогда не улыбнётся ему.  
\- Что… что мне теперь делать? – повторил он снова, мысленно пытаясь понять, как двигаться дальше. Сейчас, он был сделать это просто не в силах, шестеренки скрипели и скрежетали в его мозгу, мысль о жизни без Пола была просто невообразима.  
\- Я не знаю Дэрил… - сказала она сдавленным от сдерживаемых слез голосом. Теперь она думала не только о Поле, но и о Глене. – Даже сейчас я не знаю. Просто продолжай дышать, я, полагаю. Просто продолжай…  
Он ничего не сказал, не в силах выразить, что это единственное, что ему еще оставалось. Его дрянная жизнь, состоящая с самого рождения из страданий, горя и боли, была словно прелюдией той настоящей боли, которую он испытал при словах Рика. Он должен был предвидеть, что с его удачей все закончиться должно было именно так.   
\- Он… он попросил меня присмотреть за тобой, понимаешь? Если с ним, что ни будь случиться…  
При этих словах Дэрил наконец повернул голову и посмотрел на нее, чувствуя, как бешено колотиться сердце, напоминая ему, что он не так уж мертв, как ему казалось. Несмотря на потрясение и горе, он вынужден был признать, что это очень похоже на Пола. Все спланировать, проследить, чтобы о людях позаботились.  
\- Когда?  
\- После того, как он подарил тебе ножи. Он был в полной прострации, ужасно напряжен и мне удалось загнать его в угол. Пришлось практически выбивать из него каждое слово. Ты же знаешь какой он… - она замолчала, поняв, что только что сказала. Маленькая нежная улыбка сползла с ее лица, слезы вновь потекли из глаз оставляя на непросохших щеках новые влажные дорожки. У Дэрила перехватило дыхание.  
Был. Каким он был.  
Мэги судорожно вздохнула, прежде чем она продолжила, сжимая его руку с такой силой, что ему стало больно:  
\- Он был напуган. Боялся риска, боялся того, что может случиться, если кто-то из вас умрет. Он едва мог справиться с мыслью о твоей смерти, но… он сказал, что наверняка умрет раньше тебя. Он хотел знать, что с тобой будет все в порядке. После…  
Гнев, боль и пустота, воющее горе разрывали на части его легкие, он был уверен, что просто перестанет дышать. Но к сожалению, этого не произошло. Он дышал. Он всегда продолжал дышать.  
\- Нам нужно найти его, Мэги, - пробормотал он, отворачиваясь к стене, - привезти домой. То, что произойдет после уже не имеет большого значения.  
Больше они не произнесли не слова. Она просто была рядом пока он плакал. Они оба были переполнены горем, чтобы говорить еще хоть о чем-то. Ему было так больно, что казалось он готов расколоться на две половинки.  
Дневной свет исчез. Дэрил смутно воспринимал движение времени, не проявляя к нему никакого интереса. Какой смысл ждать новый день или еще одну ночь, неделю, месяц, если Пола не будет рядом, чтобы прожить их вместе с ним. Какой в них тогда смысл?  
В какой-то момент его измученный разум провалился в забытье. Извращенные сновидения дурным покрывалом окутали его. Прекрасные, ужасные, полные надежды, душераздирающие сны. То, что было и то что могло бы быть, смешались с ужасными предположениями о том, что произошло.  
Когда он наконец проснулся, растерянный и сонный, Дэрил почувствовал, как кто-то прижимается к его спине. Чьё-то тёплое тело прижалось к нему. Его сердце бешено набрало обороты, а желудок сжался. И тут он вспомнил. Он вспомнил ВСЕ, и ему захотелось рассыпаться прахом.  
На секунду, на одно прекрасное мгновение, его затуманенный сном разум, подумал, что это Пол. Как будто вчера ничего не случилось, как будто он вернулся из Александрии и наконец обосновался там, где всегда должен был быть. Прямо рядом с Дэрилом.  
Но это был не Пол. Пол не спал рядом с ним, он был где-то на улице, все, что от него осталось, было забыто и брошено.  
В этот момент Дэрила поразило, сколько тел или их кусков он видел за эти годы, с того момента, когда все началось. Он никогда не обращал на них внимание, по правде говоря. И он знал, что любому, кто пройдет мимо Пола, тоже будет все равно. Они не будут знать, насколько храбрым и умным он был, им будет все равно, как выглядела его улыбка или как звучал его голос. Они посмотрят на его изуродованное тело и, самое большое, вздохнут от облегчения, что это он лежит тут, а не они и не кто-то кто им дорог.   
Они никогда не узнают, как он был любим.   
Дэрил надеялся только на одно, что Пол это знал.  
***  
Несколько часов спустя, когда наступило настоящее утро и за стенами трейлера послышались слабые звуки жизни, Мэги пошевелилась. Она проснулась, села и оглянулась вокруг, ее мгновенное замешательство смыло новой волной горя, когда вчерашний день накрыл ее.  
\- О-о-о. Я… я на секунду забыла, - пробормотала она. Ее надтреснувший голос и глубокое затаенное горе, вытолкнули боль Дэрила на новую высоту. – Просто… не могу поверить, что больше не увижу его…  
Дэрил почувствовал, что ему просто необходимо побыть одному. Это поразило его как молния – если он увидит еще хоть одного человека, пораженного горем, как и он, он просто сломается. Прежде чем отправиться к Полу, чтобы найти его и привезти домой, он должен собраться с мыслями и силами.  
Мэги попыталась что—то сказать, когда он быстро сел на кровати. Но он проигнорировал ее слова как белый шум. Он слез на пол и на нетвердых от горя ногах, ушел в крошечную ванную. Он закрыл за собой дверь и сполз по ней спиной на пол, свернувшись в онемевшую кучу.  
\- Дэрил? Ты… я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
Он оценил, что она не спросила – в порядке ли он. Эта женщина прекрасно понимала бессмысленность этого дурацкого вопроса. Он не был в порядке и ни когда не будет, теперь. Он будет жить, но… как пустая оболочка.  
\- Дэрил?  
Прежде чем заговорить ему понадобилось прокашляться, в горле застрял огромный колючий комок.  
\- Иди, Мэгс, - выдавил он как можно мягче, - просто… мне надо побыть одному.  
Пауза повисла между ними, прежде чем ее голос послышался из-за двери, такой печальный и понимающий:  
\- Хорошо, Дэрил. Но я буду рядом, как и все мы.  
Он не ответил. Через какое-то время он услышал удаляющиеся шаги и звук открывающейся-закрывающейся двери трейлера. Наконец он остался один. Тишина оглушила его. Все это было неправильно. Этого не должно было быть. Грудь Дэрила судорожно вздымалась. Каждый вздох давался ему с трудом. Ему приходилось все больше прилагать усилий, чтобы жгучий комок боли в грудной клетке не задушил его. Все казалось не правильным: дыхание, мысли, воздух вокруг него. Мир после смерти Пола никогда не будет правильным.   
Он оцепенело оттолкнулся от пола, содрал с себя одежду и, пошатываясь вошел в крошечный душ. Открыл воду, сделав ее горячей настолько на сколько мог выдержать, надеясь, что жар воды выжжет холод, который поселился в его костях, разгонит онемение, поселившееся в его разуме и конечностях.  
Только когда его руки начали болеть он недоуменно посмотрел на них. Оказывается, он с такой силой тер себя, что его ногти оставили на его предплечьях широкие красные полосы. Было больно, но недостаточно.  
Это было только первое утро без Пола. Мысль, что так теперь будет каждый день, была почти не выносимой. Он просто хотел, чтобы Пол вернулся, хотел видеть его лицо, слушать его голос. Ужасно было думать, что он никогда больше не вернётся. Со временем он забудет, как звучит его голос, забудет искорки в его глазах, когда он говорил всякую чушь, может быть он забудет даже его улыбку.  
Постепенно горячая вода остыла, но Дэрил все еще не мог пошевелиться, его голову разрывали воспоминания. Он вспоминал так много: первый раз, когда Пол присоединился к нему на улице после кошмара, успокаивая его одним своим присутствием, а ведь тогда они еще не были друзьями. Или как Пол спрыгнул в низ, со второго этажа Смитсоновского института, туда, где лежал потерявший сознание Иезекииль. Небольшая орда мертвецов уже окружала бессознательного короля и Пол отбивался от них только с помощью своих ножей и стрел Дэрила, которые тот пускал из пролома с верху. Пол всегда сосредотачивался на спасении других, редко беспокоясь об опасности, в которой находился сам. Дэрил столько раз отчитывал его за это, предрекая, что это станет причиной его смерти. В первые за все их многочисленные споры, он возненавидел свою победу.  
Он смог выкрестись из душа только тогда, когда его пальцы онемели от холода, а тело сотрясала дрожь. Он машинально вытерся и прошел в гостиную трейлера, боль снова пронзила его, когда он вновь увидел все эти вещи, напоминающие ему о человеке, которого он больше не увидит, никогда больше не заговорит с ним.   
Одна из рубашек Пола привлекла его внимание, голубая с длинными рукавами, он любил одевать ее в холодную погоду. Он заносил ее до почти прозрачных потертостей. Дэрил не помнил, как оказался рядом с ней, протянул руку, взял мягкую ткань, горло перехватило спазмом, когда он уткнулся в нее лицом. От рубашки все еще пахло Полом.   
Он одел ее, эластичный материал плотно обтянул его плечи, но ему было все равно. Глаза снова обожгло слезами. Он грубо протер их кулаками и заставил себя закончить одеваться. Последним по верх рубашки Пола лег кожаный жилет. Он намеренно старался не смотреть вниз, чтобы не акцентировать внимание на отсутствии ботинок Пола на их обычном месте.   
Когда он закончил, то обнаружил, что просто стоит посреди комнаты. Время летело, не касаясь его, он был погружен в свои мысли, в свое горе, в свой абсолютно пустой болезненный ужас перед новым будущим, которое ждало его. Дэрил тяжело опустился за стол, его глаза тут же обратились к альбому Пола и он, поколебавшись, подтянул его к себе.  
Пол всегда очень стеснялся своих рисунков, обычно держал их в секрете, лишь изредка, показывая Дэрилу, над чем работал или уже готовый эскиз. Когда Дэрил откинул обложку он почти ожидая мягкого удара по голове, который получал обычно, когда пытался раньше посмотреть рисунки.  
Но Пола здесь не было. Дэрил мог смотреть сколько угодно, вряд ли хозяин альбома когда-нибудь узнает об этом. Первые несколько страниц были заполнены небольшими шаржами, некоторые из ни почти заставили Дэрила улыбнуться, как например, нелестная карикатура Грегори с раздраженным воплем «Я БОСС!» в речевом пузыре. Затем он перевернул еще одну страницу и его сердце опять сжалось. Там был великолепный набросок Мэги: беременная, сидящая на крыльце дома Барингона, спящая за столом, заплетающая волосы Эннид. Дэрил знал, что Мэги стала для Пола семьей, и Мэги чувствовал к нему тоже самое, с самого начала проникнувшись симпатией к Полу. Теперь он стал еще одни братом которого она похоронила. Дэрил перевернул еще одну страницу, еще больше маленьких карикатур и набросков жителей Хилтоппа, всех кто работал вместе с Полом. Они выглядели таким полными надежды, таким яркими, такими, какими Пол всегда старался видеть всех, несмотря на своих собственных демонов. Он перевернул еще одну страницу и перестал дышать.   
Дэрил никогда не знал, что Пол рисовал его. Здесь было так много маленьких набросков: он точил ножи, читал лежа на диване, сидел с Джудит. Каждый из них показывал просто кусок обычной жизни, который не был экстраординарным, они просто были.   
На следующей странице он увидел свой портрет. Неужели таким видел его Пол? Он сидел на крыше трейлера, его лицо было видно лишь на половину, он смотрел на Хилтопп с довольной улыбкой.  
Дэрил знал, что он улыбался так, только когда Пол был рядом. Когда они проводили свои вечера сидя на крыше трейлера, разговаривали, наблюдали как их маленький уголок мира двигается вокруг них. Больше так улыбаться он не сможет. Никогда не испытает такого глубокого удовлетворения, не будет чувствовать правильность и завершённость. Он никогда не почувствует себя полноценным, не тогда, когда лучшая его половина гниет на какой-то пустой гребаной улице.   
Дэрил аккуратно закрыл альбом стараясь не помять ни одной странички, даже если ему хотелось захлопнуть его и швырнуть в стену. Он оцепенело поднялся, осторожно перенес альбом к кровати и сунул его под подушку. Позже он даст Мэги несколько страниц, она оценит это, но остальное он оставит себе. Он должен иметь возможность прикоснуться к чему-то, что было в руках у Пола столько раз. Он так сильно жалел, что Пол не нарисовал себя.  
Когда он обернулся то увидел еще кое-что, что упустил прошлой ночью. Кружка с Иисусом, с которой началась их эпопея с подарками, небольшая стопка книг, которые Пол подобрал ему для чтения, несколько игрушек для Хершеля, когда он приходил навестить дядю Иисуса и дядю Дэрила.  
Неужели теперь так будет всегда? Будет ли каждый предмет вызывать воспоминания? Будет ли каждое воспоминание взрывать его сердце? Прекратиться ли когда ни будь жгучая, неистовая боль?  
Кинжал из той проклятой поездки в Вашингтон привлек его внимание следующим – огромное количество драгоценностей и всякого причудливого дерьма, сверкающее на солнце. Полу понравилась эта фигня, он украл ее с таким бесстыдным ликованием. Дэрил так четко помнил его лицо, как он подскочил к нему, когда их пути вновь пересеклись в этом чертовом музее. Открытое и восторженное выражение на его лице, когда он присел ему на уши рассказывая разные истории об экспонатах вокруг них. Они тогда отвлеклись от своих обязанностей, проходили зал за залом любуясь старинными предметами. Пол был полон оптимизма, с позитивной дальновидностью, надеясь, что однажды они смогут сохранить все эти знания для будущих поколений, чтобы научить их долгой истории старого мира.  
У Пола должны были быть впереди годы и даже десятилетия. Он должен был быть рядом, чтобы поделиться всеми этими знаниями, которыми была так богата его голова.  
Дэрил не мог не вспоминать о том, как он спас Иезекииля, как не рассуждая спрыгнул в пролом вслед за упавшим Королем. Остальные даже не поняли, что произошло, а он уже уничтожал ходячих – сильными пинками и толчками расчищая пяточек возле пострадавшего, пока у него не появилась возможность начать действовать ножами. Даже когда Дэрил был занят отстрелом мертвецов, он не мог не восхищаться грациозной силой Пола и мастерством его обращения с холодным оружием. Он с кажущейся легкостью скользил над бессознательным другом.  
Пол был одним из лучших бойцов, которых Дэрил когда-либо видел. Дэрил знал, что он пытался бы бороться до конца, даже если бы положение было безнадежным, даже когда мертвецы рвали бы его на части. Пол не умел не бороться.  
Мысли о том, как много пришлось вытерпеть Полу, оставшемуся в одиночестве и бессмысленно сражающемуся до конца, парализовали его.  
Ему хотелось рухнуть на пол, запереть дверь и выбросить ключ. Просто лечь на кровать Пола и остаться там на всегда. Это было так больно, что он не был уверен, что сможет вынести это, внутри все болело и пылало.   
Это было горе, гнев от потери и разбитое сердце. Дэрил оплакивал человека и будущее. Оба умерли. Оба были украдены у него. Ему понадобилось время чтобы просто опознать свои чувства, а затем и принять их. Дэрил знал, что теперь все кончено, у него был шанс, но он упустил его. Он не верил ни в любовь с первого взгляда, ни в связь родственных душ, ни во что-то еще, он просто знал, что Пол – тот, кто ему нужен. Единственный.  
Дэрил невольно вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда они обнимались, - ту ночь, когда Пол подарил ему ножи. Он так идеально соединился с ним, Дэрилу надо было просто держать его и никогда не отпускать. Больше этого не повторится. Никогда больше не прикоснется к нему, никогда больше не увидит, не услышит его голоса, никогда больше не почувствует того ошеломляющего счастья и теплоты, когда понял, что у него есть дом и кто-то, с кем он хочет быть   
больше всего на свете.  
Время снова остановилось. Слезы просто текли по его лицу, когда он пытался просто дышать. Дэрил понял, что если он не остановиться, если не сумеет взять себя в руки, то просто не сможет пойти за Полом. Он резко вытер лицо и дрожащими руками вынул пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и закурил. Он глубоко затянулся, позволяя знакомому вкусу и никотину успокоить расшатанные горем нервы. Пол всегда был против того, чтобы Дэрил курил внутри, это было одно из немногих категоричных условий, поставленных ему еще в начале их совместного проживания. Впрочем, теперь ему было уже все равно, так что пошло все на хуй.  
Когда сигарета догорела почти до фильтра, Дэрил задрал рукав рубашки и прижал окурок к внутренней стороне своего запястья. На этот раз боль от ожога почти затерялась на фоне душевной боли, но он сосредоточился на ее маленькой искре, позволяя успокоить себя. Стало немного легче сконцентрироваться. Маленькая боль позволила взять под контроль большую.   
Он встал, чувствуя себя наконец готовым и сосредоточенным. У него была работа. Просто работа. Просто вылазка, чтобы найти что-то и вернуть. Здесь не было место эмоциям, по крайней мере пока это не будет сделано. Он чувствовал, что смог заморозить все остальное, оставил только злость и отстраненность. Это был единственный способ сделать все правильно.  
Он больше не оглядывался по сторонам, когда наконец пошел к выходу. Закинул на плечо собранную сумку, пристегнул ножи и подхватив арбалет вышел за дверь. Яркий свет зарождающегося дня ослепил его на пару секунд, а когда глаза наконец привыкли, то он сразу заметил гребаную группу гребаных наблюдателей, оккупировавших ближайший к трейлеру столик для пикника.  
На мгновение в нем полыхнула злость - это был их с Полом стол и все это знали. Видеть кого-то за ним сейчас было просто неправильно. Дэрил подошел к ним, заметив печальные, серьезные, полные жалости взгляды Рика, Аарона, Мэги и Тары. Его уже начало подташнивать от этого долбаного взгляда.   
\- Дэрил…  
\- Я ухожу. Рассказывай мне куда идти, - грубо перебил он проклятый «разумный и спокойный» голос Рика.   
Он двинулся было в перед, но Рик, вскочив со своего места, схватил его за руку. Дэрил резко повел плечами: чертова кожа, мышцы и кости были слишком чувствительными к прикосновению. Он не смотрел Рику в глаза.  
\- Ты не пойдешь один. Я пойду с тобой.  
\- К дьяволу, я могу это сделать и сам, в одиночку. Просто скажи мне, где По… где вы были.  
Рик встал перед ним:  
\- Дэрил, не надо. Один ты не справишься. Если хотя бы четверть стада еще там, тебе понадобиться помощь. Позволь нам помочь, или ты никогда не вернешься обратно, не говоря уж о том, чтобы найти его.  
Дэрил поморщился. Он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку. Его защита из гнева и льда оказалась более хрупкой чем, он надеялся. Любое слово, любой взгляд мог сломать ее. Он был почти уверен, что если это произойдет, то все, что от него осталось разлетится вместе с ней.  
\- Отвали, Рик. Уйди с дороги.  
Он оттолкнул Рика и зашагал прочь, надеясь, что они не заметят, как быстро и тяжело он дышит. Уже у ворот его догнали другие шаги, и он неохотно остановился, когда Аарон тихо позвал его.  
Он не обернулся, не хотел видеть остальных, не хотел, чтобы они видели его, но не стал уклоняться, когда Аарон встал перед ним. В отличии от Рика, он не стал подходить слишком близко, не пытался дотронуться до него или надавить. Он просто стоял, и когда Дэрил наконец смог взглянуть ему в лицо, то увидел в нем глубокую печаль и понимание.  
\- Я не буду говорить тебе, что делать Дэрил, - мягко начал он, - если ты хочешь идти один, я позабочусь, чтобы тебе не помешали. Но я… просто хочу попросить тебя, пожалуйста позволь мне пойти с тобой. Ты не позволил мне одному, войти в наш дом после гибели Эрика. Ты был рядом со мной. Я думал, что хочу побыть один, но, ты был рядом, и я чертовски благодарен тебе за это. И я знаю… Я знаю, что Эрик был рад, что я был там не один. Я думаю, что Иисус чувствовал бы то же самое.  
Дэрил до крови прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать слезы и подавить комок, вставший в горле, заставить все опять заледенеть. Аарон всегда знал, как достучаться до него, даже без слов.  
\- Мне так жаль, Дэрил. Нет слов, чтобы выразить, как мне жаль. Это просто несправедливо, и я сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе. Я знаю, что это значит для тебя. Я знаю, кем он был для тебя.  
Аарон шагнул вперед, совсем чуть-чуть. Дэрил просто старался не слишком заметно дрожать.  
\- Позволь мне помочь тебе вернуть его домой.  
Дэрил почувствовал, что его самообладание пошатнулось. Он ухватился за него всеми силами своего существа, хотя все чего он хотел, - это сдаться, рухнуть или уйти далеко-далеко и просто игнорировать всех. Он почувствовал во рту привкус крови и еще сильнее прокусил щеку, чтобы боль помогла ему не сломаться. Он никогда не вернёт Пола домой если остановиться сейчас. Дэрил знал с холодной уверенностью, что если он позволит себе сейчас сломаться, то никогда не найдет Пола, не привезет его домой и не уложит спать. Он просто… остановиться.   
Аарон прав ему нужна помощь. Это лучший шанс вернуть Пола домой. Он не мог говорить, не доверяя себе, он просто кивнул Аарону, заметив облегчение на его лице, когда тот кивнул через плечо Дэрила Рику. Рик прошел мимо Дэрила, к счастью, не пытаясь заговорить или прикоснуться к нему. Они пошли в сторону стоянки машин. Дэрил хотел было пойти за ними, но остановился, когда Мэги и Тара догнали его. Тара выглядела обиженной, и Дэрил приготовился к тому, что она скажет. Несмотря на то, что она никогда не винила его в смерти Дениз, он почти ждал, что она скажет, что теперь он знает, что чувствовала она. Вместо этого Тара просто грустно улыбнулась ему, легонько толкнув в плечо, пробормотала тихое «прости», прежде чем отвернуться и уйти.  
Мэги осталась стоять, они молчали несколько секунд прежде, чем она нерешительно прошептала:  
\- Я бы тоже пошла… Я бы пошла с тобой, ты ведь знаешь? Я просто…  
\- Нет, - мягко перебил он ее, - я этого не хочу. Тебе не нужно это видеть. Это не честно. Останься здесь, ладно? Я… я верну его.  
\- Я знаю. Дэрил, я знаю. Будь осторожен, ладно? Пожалуйста. Я не могу потерять вас обоих.  
Он кивнул, стараясь не вздрогнуть, когда ее рука потянулась к его руке и нежно сжала ее, прежде чем она отошла, направляясь к Барингтон-хаус и почему-то выглядя меньше, чем когда-либо за долгое, долгое время. Горе всегда превращало гигантов в карликов.  
Не позволяя себе думать ни о чем конкретном, Дэрил двинулся на встречу Рику и Аарону. Он завернул за угол и увидел, что они уже выбрали машину – один из открытых грузовиков. Рик и Аарон уже были внутри, и Дэрил почувствовал облегчение, что ему не придётся сидеть в кабине с ними. Он запрыгнул в кузов и усаживаясь обратил внимание на сверток из простыней и брезента. Тошнота с новой силой накатила на него, конечно они выбрали этот грузовик - удобно перевозить тело.   
Он с силой ударил каблуком по кабине грузовика, давая понять Рику, что готов, и поймал его пристальный взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Дэрил отвернулся, глядя как машина трогается с места, как ворота пропускают их, как мир движется вокруг него.  
На мгновение стало легко перестать думать вообще, просто сидеть и смотреть на горизонт. Конечно это продлилось не долго, его мысли, в конце концов, опять вернулись к Полу. Дэрил чувствовал, что теперь чем бы он не занимался, как бы долго не прожил его мысли, всегда будут о Поле, возвращаться к нему постоянно и неизбежно.  
Два дня назад Пол был еще жив. Он держал его за руку и ухмылялся так, словно все в этом мире наконец сложилось в их пользу. Дэрилу казалось, что ни чего плохого уже случиться не может, как будто он наконец достиг своего места в жизни. Он был счастлив. Он должен был знать, что это все обман, что миру доверять нельзя, он всегда забирает у него все самое хорошее.  
Он наивно думал, что, может быть, на этот раз ему удастся сохранить ту единственную вещь, которую он хотел, нуждался и жаждало больше всего на свете. Он думал, что сможет удержать Пола. По крайней мере он получит его кости. Стопроцентно.   
Следующие несколько часов прошли как в туманном мгновении, так и в затянувшейся вечности. Время перестало иметь для Дэрила значение, с тех пор как Рик произнес эти два страшных слова. Оно просто было. Секунды, минуты, часы пролетали быстро или медленно, так как им было угодно. Он не был уверен, как долго они ехали пока грузовик, не начал замедлять ход.   
Дэрил вздрогнул и недоуменно огляделся. Это не могло быть то место где умер Пол, их окружали поля и леса. Разочарование, облегчение и гнев пронзили его одновременно; часть его была благодарна, что у него еще есть немного времени, прежде сем он столкнётся с реальностью, и в тоже время он хотел побыстрее добраться до Пола. Злость на Рика вспыхнула с новой силой, он опять отнял у него право выбора, решив, что они должны остановиться и отдохнуть.  
Дэрил проигнорировал замечание Рика о еде, свирепо глядя на него, пока тот не заткнулся и не оставил его в покое. От одной мысли о еде его чуть не стошнило. Однако он смягчился и принял воду от Аарона и легкое пожатие плеча. Дэрил смотрел как они достали из сумок продукты и завели тихий разговор, не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что говорили они о нем, еще и бросая время от времени быстрые взгляды в его сторону.  
Он должен был уйти от их гребаных взглядов и выражений лиц, прежде чем сойдет с ума. Они смотрели на него так будто он вот-вот взорвется или сломается. Они понятия не имели насколько крепко он держит себя в руках и если планировали помочь, то должны были просто отступить и помогать Дэрилоу вернуть Пола домой. Это все, что ему нужно было от них. Он не нуждался в их чертовой заботе, ни ебаном присмотре.  
Схватив пачку сигарет из грузовика, Дэрил ушел в лес. И почти задохнулся от облегчения ощутив одиночество, которое он ему подарил. Он не стал заходить слишком далеко, он просто хотел ощутить знакомые звуки и запахи, которые успокаивали его всегда. Он сел на поваленное дерево и закурил. Но, как всегда, бездействие позволило эмоциям и воспоминаниям взять верх так яростно, что это было похоже на удар под дых.  
Навыки Пола идеально подходили для вылазок, для того, чтобы пробираться через разрушенный мир и находить вещи, которые никто другой найти был не в силах. Иногда он присоединялся к Дэрилу в его охоте. Он сказал, что хочет научиться делать это правильно, но теперь Дэрил подозревал, что он просто хотел проводить с ним больше времени. В тот момент мысль о том, что кто-то захочет проводить свое время рядом с ним, казалось Дэрилу дурной, но и отрицать то, что Пол всегда хотел этого, он тоже не мог. Может быть, он уже тогда чувствовал эту связь? То, что притягивала Дэрила к Полу. Жаль, теперь он уже не сможет спросить.  
Он определенно не нуждался ни в каких уроках. Пол шел тихо и уверенно, как кошка, двигаясь по лесу с такой же легкостью, как и сам Дэрил. Вскоре они оба отказались от притворства, и в те разы, когда Пол присоединялся к нему на охоте, обычно заканчивались тем, что ловили очень мало дичи. Они просто… разговаривали, гуляли или просто находясь вместе, забывая обо всем.  
Это были хорошие дни. Просто, мирно и безопасно. Они могли сесть у ручья и просто слушать природу, или каким-то образом вдруг начинали играть в смехотворную детскую игру - прятки, оба желая одолеть друг друга. Каждое воспоминание о тех днях, которые они провели вместе в лесу, обрушивались на Дэрила, заставляя его снова смахивать слезы, лед в нем слабел с каждой минутой.  
Надо было оставаться возле долбаного грузовика. Надо было сосредоточится на брезенте и ткани, на фактах, а не на воспоминаниях. Какой смысл думать о временах столь хороших, что они кажутся почти сном? Пол умер, те дни ушли. Он больше уже не будет таким каким был тогда. Все ушло, вместе с Полом.  
Он снова прижал сигарету к запястью сосредоточившись на боли, прежде чем опять грубо протереть глаза. Он должен держать себя в руках, еще не много, пока все не закончиться.  
Треск веток и листьев заставил его повернуть голову, рука потянулась к одному из ножей. Но это был не ходячий, а Рик, стоящий с поднятыми руками и выражением глубокой тревоги на лице, когда он осматривал Дэрила. Дэрил сомневался, что он хоть отдаленно выглядит на определение «хорошо», но и вряд ли заслуживал этого особого напряженного взгляда.  
Дэрил отвернулся и решительно уставился на деревья, надеясь, что Рик поймет намек и оставит его в покое. Он не мог начать разбираться еще и с Риком, с тем мешком неразрешимых проблем и чувств, которые он испытывал к нему. Но Рик Граймс, никогда не умел отступать.   
Дэрил ничего не сказал, когда Рик сел рядом с ним, и, как ни странно, Рик тоже молчал. Он только устало вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу и стал выглядеть постаревшим и отяжелевшим. Дэрила, поразило, что впервые за долгое время, рядом с ним сидит его брат, его друг, а не всемогущий предводитель, маску которого Рик надевал каждый день.   
Он больше не был похож на провидца будущего, лидера, проклятого знанием того, каким должен быть мир, и решившего заставить всех подчиняться, пока это не станет реальностью. Вместо этого он выглядел как человек, который потерял слишком много и просто пытается пережить это каждый день. Как бы сильно Дэрил не хотел, как бы ни был зол на него, сейчас он был слишком уставшим, слишком эмоционально сломанным, чтобы припоминать новые и старые обиды и разочарования. После того чистого ада, который вызвала в нем в нем смерть Пола, ничто другое не могло даже удержать свечу рядом.   
\- Прости Дэрил, - тихо начал Рик, бормоча те же самые проклятые слова, которые он слышал уже столько много раз. Дэрил не ответил, сосредоточившись на ожоге и звуках и запахах лесах.   
\- Я был счастлив за тебя, понимаешь? – продолжил он после секундного колебания, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Дэрила. – Я знаю, что никогда не говорил этого, не думал, что ты оценишь, но я был счастлив за тебя.  
\- Не надо, - выдавил он, отчаянно цепляясь за обтрёпанные края и обломки своего самообладания.  
\- А еще я был горд, - продолжил Рик, - и до сих пор горжусь.  
Дэрил впился ногтями в тыльную сторону большого пальца, сердце бешено колотилось. Он был так чертовски близок к тому, чтобы просто развалиться на части, и блядь, Рику было все равно, он просто был здесь, говоря обо всем этом дерьме в самое худшее время, которое мог только выбрать. Дэрил резко встал, собираясь уйти в лес, или вернуться к грузовику, или просто куда-нибудь, где не было бы Рика Граймса.  
\- Эй, стой, пожалуйста, Дэрил. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, нужно кое-что сказать. Просто по сиди минутку, а потом мы пойдем.  
Дэрил неохотно сел и вытащил еще одну сигарету, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки, на что-то смотреть, сосредоточиться. Он слышал, как Рик вздохнул, краем глаза заметил, как поникли его плечи, и он нервно провел рукой по коротким волосам.  
\- Мне очень жаль…  
\- Это я уже слышал, - прорычал Дэрил, - теперь я могу идти?  
\- Нет, не за… не того, что он умер. Вернее, не только за это. Я… Мне жаль, что я не спас его. Что не остановил. Я должен был остановить его или придумать что-нибудь еще. Черт возьми, это моя вина, что он вообще был там.  
Дэрил чувствовал, как внутри него, противоречивые эмоции вспыхивают словно фейерверки. Он хотел уйти, перестать слушать Рика, но его друг еще не закончил:  
\- Сначала он сказал «нет», - пробормотал Рик. Дэрил резко повернул голову и наконец посмотрел на него в шоке. Пол никогда не отказывал, если его просили помочь.   
\- Я убедил его, сказал, что это будет быстро, что мне нужна его помощь. Он говорил, что у него есть… что ему нужно сделать что-то важное в Хилтоппе, – Рик наконец-то встретился взглядом с Дэрилом, его лицо было полно вины. – Он просто хотел вернуться домой.  
Дэрилу показалось, что кто-то влил ему в горло кислоту, настолько сильно оно горело. Слова Рика кувалдой ударили ему в грудь, выбив воздух из легких. Пол пытался отказаться, потому что хотел вернуться в Хилтопп, вернуться к нему.  
\- Это ведь был ты? Он торопился вернуться к тебе?  
Дэрил почувствовал, что кивает, онемев до глубины души, не понимая зачем вообще отвечает Рику. Может быть это было наказание. Может он хочет, чтобы Рик понял во что вылилась его просьба. Он почти хотел рассказать Рику больше. Хотел объяснить, что они наконец-то собирались поговорить, наконец позволить себе то, чего они оба желали. Он хотел рассказать, что ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы понять, что означают эти чувства в его груди, и еще больше времени, чтобы принять их. Дэрил потратил столько гребаного времени впустую, но в конце концов они оба оказались готовы. Он хотел, чтобы Рик знал, что, убедив Пола помочь ему, он разрушил все, остановил что-то чудесное и так отчаянно желанное еще до того, как оно началось.  
Они даже никогда не целовались.  
Но это не имело значения. Было не важно сумеет ли Дэрил найти слова, чтобы точно все описать Рику, рассказать насколько разбитым он себя сейчас чувствует, насколько убитым горем, испуганным и одиноким. Все это было не важно. Пол был мертв. Никакие слова не могли изменить этого.  
\- Я, знаю, что я сделал, Дэрил, - с раскаяньем и печалью в голосе произнес Рик. – Я знаю, что это моя вина, то что он умер. Я никогда не смогу исправить этого, никогда не смогу загладить свою вину, но клянусь тебе, я помогу вернуть его домой.  
Несмотря на свои недостатки, Рик отвел взгляд, милостиво не комментируя те не многие слезы, которые успели пролиться, до того, как Дэрил резко стер их, злясь на себя за то, что не смог их сдержать. Неужели это всегда будет так больно? Наступит ли когда ни будь время, когда просто существовать не будет похоже на сдирание кожи заживо? Он думал, что знает, что такое горе. И он знал. Это же было что-то еще, что-то за приделами слов.  
После этого они молча сидели рядом, пока Дэрил курил и приходил в себя, погрузившись в собственные мысли, в чувства вины и сожаления. Как только он почувствовал, что может двигаться дальше он встал, засунув руки в карманы. Он все еще избегал смотреть Рику в глаза, когда тот поднялся вместе с ним. Пора было идти, пора было встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что будет дальше, с тем, что он найдет. Он нуждался в Поле сейчас, хотел знать, что сможет забрать его домой и похоронить. После этого он будет свободен, свободен настолько, что вероятно просто раствориться в этом мире.  
Как только они достигли линии деревьев и грузовик с Аароном были уже в поле зрения, Дэрил остановился, глядя в землю, а не на своего друга, и откашлялся:  
\- Ты не смог бы его остановить, и я бы не смог, - тихо сказал он, его голос был колючим и грубым, - никто не смог бы. Он видел способ спасти вас, больше для него ничего не имело значения. Слишком… Слишком чертовски упрямый, самоотверженный.   
Рик не ответил, но через некоторое время осторожно сжал его плечо, и впервые за долгое время Дэрил не дернулся в сторону.  
Аарон пристально смотрел за их приближением, но к счастью ничего не сказал, лишь грустно улыбнулся Дэрилу, когда он запрыгнул в кузов. Когда грузовик тронулся, он позволил себе взглянуть на ткань и брезент, протянул дрожащую руку, чтобы опереться на них. Он даже не знал почему, просто чувствовал, что это правильно.   
Пока они ехали дальше, Дэрил не переставал думать о Поле и на этот раз, даже не пытался сопротивляться. Ему вдруг захотелось вспомнить все, что они когда-либо делали вместе, каждый разговор, каждую вылазку, каждое мгновение, проведенное в тишине. Он хотел вспомнить, как выглядело лицо Пола, когда он был счастлив или печален, когда он был маленьким язвительным придурком или просто сидел и читал. Ему хотелось вспомнить, как он смотрел на Дэрила.  
Когда деревья и поля начали сменяться фермерскими постройками и домами, а маленький городок еще только виднелся на горизонте, Дэрил с болью осознал, с чем ему придётся столкнуться. Он хотел заморозить в своем сознании Пола, такого доброго, яркого и яростно живого. Он хотел помнить его именно таким.  
Когда они наконец въехали в город, на Дэрила накатила тошнота. Несмотря на то, что ему так сильно хотелось найти Пола, он не мог удержаться от желания развернуться и убежать обратно в трейлер, свернуться калачиком в постели Пола, притвориться, что ничего не произошло, что он просто ушел на долгую вылазку и однажды вернётся.  
Но Дэрил осознавал, что это путь к безумию. Именно эти мысли однажды убедили скорбящую, полусумасшедшую женщину держать головы оживших мертвецов в коробках, притворяясь что нечто давно ушедшее все еще с ней, просто потому, что…  
Просто потому, что она их любила.  
Грузовик наконец остановился. Дэрил собрался с духом. Пол заслуживает чтобы его нашли, чтобы похоронили и оплакали должным образом. Дэрил должен сделать это для него. Должен.   
Рик и Аарон вышли из машины. Рик оглядывал здания с чем-то, что Дэрил назвал бы страхом. Они оба с непонятным выражением в глазах смотрели как Дэрил вылез из кузова с простыней под мышкой. Он аккуратно сложил ее, словно это был проклятый флаг, а не старая белая подстилка. Пол заслуживал гораздо большего.  
По мягкому настоянию друзей он нерешительно передал ее Аарону. Тот же взял ее так осторожно и так аккуратно уложил в рюкзак, что у Дэрила чуть не вышибло воздух из легких.   
\- Мы должны действовать быстро и тихо, - сказал Рик, когда они встали рядом, - если эти… эти шепчущиеся мертвецы здесь, мы снова окажемся в заднице.  
\- Нам все еще нужно понять, что это такое, - скривившись скал Аарон. – Это не может быть естественно. Слишком быстрая эволюция.   
\- Плевать, - грубо перебил его Дэрил, прежде чем Рик успел ответить. – Не сейчас. Это может подождать.  
\- Да. Мы выясним это позже. Просто будь осторожен. Мы почти на месте.  
Они шли между пустыми зданиями так быстро и тихо, как только могли. Оглядывали каждую улицу, каждый переулок, прислушивались к стонам и шарканью ног. Или шёпоту. Однако все было тихо и пусто. Вскоре они начали проходить мимо разлагающихся трупов. Они приближались. Сердце Дэрила готово было выскочить из груди, боль пронзала его до мозга костей, когда он пытался сосредоточиться на различиях в улыбке Пола, а не на том, с чем ему вскоре придётся столкнуться.   
Когда они добрались до нужного переулка, Дэрил понял это по языку тела Рика. Там, чуть дальше был Пол. Его тело. То, что осталось от него после того как ходячие закончили. Рик остановился перед ним, повернувшись лицом.   
\- Ты уверен Дэрил? Прости, что спрашиваю снова, но нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы остаться здесь…  
\- Мы сможем это сделать, - тут же подхватил Аарон, вставая рядом с ним. – Тебе не нужно этого делать.  
Он не мог говорить, не доверяя себе. Вместо этого он обошел их обоих и без колебаний вошел в переулок. Он должен это сделать сам. Они быстро прошли через маленькую темную щель и очень скоро оказались на освещенной улице. Вокруг входа в переулок, повсюду на улице лежали тела ходячих, очевидно тех, что отрезали группе дорогу к отступлению. Смотря на них Дэрил мог представить, что здесь произошло, то что он совсем не хотел видеть. Он заметил, как взгляд Рика постоянно упирается к стене здания в конце улицы. Вот куда он привел их, вот куда Пол заманил стадо. Там они его и прикончили.  
Руки Дэрила дрожали, голова была странно пуста, когда он сделал медленный, отрывистый шаг вперед, не сводя глаз с угла здания, земля вокруг которого была испачкана кровью. О чем думал Пол, когда сам направлялся сюда? Когда он кричал и двигался, а за ним гналось целое стадо, зная, что он, скорее всего, идет на смерть? Какими были его последние мысли, когда они тащили его вниз?  
Знал ли он, что его любят?  
Дэрил так сожалел, что не смог сказать этого хоть раз.  
\- У тебя все в порядке? – спросил Аарон, стоя рядом с ним, Дэрил даже не заметил, что остановился. Они оба знали, что это не так, но он все равно утвердительно хрюкнул, делая глубокие вдохи заставляя свои ноги идти вперед, не сводя глаз с груд мертвых тел и пятен крови, ведущих за угол здания.   
Чувствуя, что вот-вот упадет в обморок, Дэрил повернулся и уставился на хаос за углом. Его сердце остановилось, в голове застыли все мысли, а глаза продолжали яростно вглядываться во все, что было пред ним. Мозг пытался осознать, что же он видит.  
\- Дэрил?  
\- Его… его здесь нет, - выдавил он онемевшими губами. – Его тело… его здесь нет. Здесь нет ничего.  
Рик и Аарон ускорили шаг и присоединились к нему, разглядывая месиво из тел ходячих, кишок и крови.  
\- Мне не приятно это говорить, Дэрил, - нерешительно начал Рик, - но ты уверен? Мертвецов было много, может быть, они…  
\- Нет, что-то бы осталось! Хотя бы это гребаный плащ.  
Дэрил почувствовал панику, отчаянье, глаза пытались собрать воедино все, что указало бы, на то что случилось с телом Пола.  
\- Возможно… вместо этого он обернулся. Обернулся и просто… побрел прочь.  
Дэрил повернулся к Аарону, понимая еще до того, как увидел его лицо, что он думает об Эрике. Он был прав, это был наиболее вероятный вариант.  
Дэрил готовился найти тело Пола, в каком бы состоянии оно не находилось. Он ожидал этого.   
Почему-то мысль, что Пол стал ходячим мертвецом ранила его сильнее, чем мысль о том, что он будет съеден на половину или останется только окровавленным скелетом. Он не мог вынести мысли о том, что его тело бродит по окрестностям, опустошенное и голодное, что все, что делало его им, просто исчезло, не оставив ничего, кроме безмозглого трупа. Пол будет бесцельно бродить по миру, охотясь за живыми, пока его тело не превратиться в ничто, далеко от дома, потерянное навсегда.  
Или, что еще хуже, до тех пор, пока его не упокоит случайный незнакомец, кто-то, кто не посмотрит дальше разлагающегося, голодного монстра и не увидит человека, который был совершенно уникальным во всех смыслах.   
И тут на него нахлынуло воспоминание, такое острое и внезапное, словно в мозгу взорвалась бомба, словно он наблюдал, как все это происходит снова и снова. Дэрил пришпиливал ходячего к дереву своими болтами, был зол и пьян, стрелял в него снова и снова, как в тире, а Бет пыталась его остановить.  
Это мог быть чей-то Пол.  
Дэрил почувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет. Он хотел вернуть тело Пола, хотел, чтобы он был в безопасности. А потом, он просто хотел дать отдых своему гребаному телу.  
\- Я должен его найти, - выдавил он, с трудом выговаривая слова. – Не уйду, пока не сделаю этого.  
Ни Рик, ни Аарон не произнесли ни слова, но Дэрил знал, о чем они думают; что это бессмысленно, что после дня и ночи Пол мог уйти куда угодно, присоединиться к гигантскому стаду и никогда больше не появиться здесь. Логически Дэрил понимал, что есть хороший шанс, что все так и будет, но он не мог сдаться, пока. Он должен попытаться.   
Моргая изо всех сил, чтобы смахнуть упрямые слезы, Дэрил сосредоточился на мельчайших деталях, впитывая их. Если понадобиться он проследит за Полом до края света. В куче ходячих, на каждом из которых виднелись следы от ножей Пола, Дэрил заметил следы свежей крови. Она была высохшей, но явно не от мертвецов. Эта кровь была похожа на новоиспеченную.   
Чуть дальше Дэрил заметил кровавые отпечатки ботинок. Еще прежде чем он опустился на колени он знал, что они принадлежат Полу, короткая цепочка из них двигалась в ошеломляющем узоре, пока они не исчезли, не стало достаточно крови, чтобы отчетливо отпечатываться. Вокруг было много следов, указывающих на огромное стадо.   
Значит так оно и было. Пол стал ходячим.  
Он изо всех сил старался не представлять себе, как будет выглядеть Пол, когда он найдет его. Как быстро он умер? Сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы перевернуться? Сколько от него вообще осталось, когда оно бродило вокруг, голодное и пустое?  
Он все еще истекал кровью, когда наконец перевернулся и шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, кровь в его венах еще не потемнела и не загустела. Дэрил никак не мог решить, хочет ли он чтобы лицо Пола осталось нетронутым, чтобы он все еще был похож на себя, или нет.  
Дэрил шел по кровавому следу и следам стада, Рик и Аарон тихо следовали за ним по пятам. Они добрались до окраины городка, перед ними не было видно ни чего кроме километров полей и полоски леса по одной из сторон. Все это было так велико. Мир был таким огромным и жестоким, что с лёгкостью поглотил одного человека.   
Трава была вся вытоптана, ни единого четкого следа, только мешанина от мертвых бредущих вперёд. Но там были следы крови, капельки и пятна. Дэрил предположил, что их оставил Пол, самый свежий труп из всей компании. Дэрил шел по следу стиснув зубы.  
Он все еще слышал, как Рик и Аарон шли за ним, чувствовал их взгляды на своей спине, он осознавал насколько тщетными они считают его поиски. Он понимал, что скорее всего, никогда больше не увидит Пола, но сдаться пока не мог.   
Они шли некоторое время по следам стада. Редкие размытые капли крови это единственное, что держало его в движении. Вскоре Дэрил резко затормозил, его разум встрепенулся, когда он заметил изменение в следах, которое не имело смысла. Вообще никакого смысла. Небольшая группа мертвецов отделилась от основного стада. И среди этих следов были капли крови.  
Почему? С какой стати кучка трупов отделилась от основной группы? Это было в их природе – собираться вместе, следовать за шумом или друг за другом, бездумно переходя от одного интересующего объекта к другому, бесцельно блуждая между ними. Эта сторона стада была ближе к лесу, возможно небольшая группа что-то услышала. Но почему только они?  
\- Дэрил?  
Рик и Аарон подошли к нему глядя на него с беспокойством, вместо того, чтобы смотреть под ноги и искать проклятые следы.  
\- В чем дело, Дэрил?  
\- Небольшая группа отделилась от основного стада. Я думаю… Я думаю, что Пол был с ними. На этих следах кровь, и он был единственным… новым ходячим. Только один из них кровоточил.  
\- Но почему они откололись? – спросил Аарон, всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Дэрила, его лицо выражало глубокую озабоченность.  
\- Может быть, они что-то услышали, - предположил Рик, - что-то такое, что сбило их с курса. Дэрил, нет никакой гарантии, что Пол был с ними…  
\- Я иду следом, - прервал он его с рычанием, - если это, то место, куда Пол, возможно ушел, я должен попытаться найти его.  
Рик открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Дэрил уже не слушал его, отвернувшись и глядя на следы. Он шел по тропинке среди деревьев, сосредоточившись только на одном, совершенно не обращая внимание на все остальное. Сами следы все еще оставались запутанными, Дэрил толком не мог разобрать, что к чему, он знал только, что должен идти дальше, а маленькие редкие капли крови были единственной связью между ним и Полом.  
Через некоторое время следы стал еще более непонятным. Отпечатки словно остановились, как будто проклятые мертвецы сделали перерыв. Следы стали безумно пересекать друг друга. Он понял почему, когда через несколько шагов наткнулся на небольшую канаву и четыре трупа бывших ходячих.  
Он не мог их ясно разглядеть сквозь густой подлесок, потому что они были навалены друг на друга, поэтому он быстро зашагал вперёд с сердцем, застрявшем в горле. Неужели кто-то другой нашел его раньше Дэрила? Неужели его прикончил кто-то другой?  
\- Эй, Дэрил, притормози!  
Он слышал Рика, но не стал даже оборачиваться, подошел к краю канавы и осторожно съехал по небольшому склону вниз. Остановился рядом с телами. Глубоко вздохнув, Дэрил наклонился ближе, переворачивая первое тело, он сразу понял, что это не Пол.  
А вглядевшись в лицо ходячего, он понял, что что-то очень, очень не так.  
\- Рик! Аарон! Спускайтесь сюда!  
К тому моменту, когда его друзья спустились, Дэрил уже понял, что к чему.  
\- Это люди, - сказал он, поднимая маску, которую снял с тела, - это люди в чертовых масках ходячих! Вот почему они шептались. Они вообще не мертвецы!  
Рик наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть трупы, взял маску из кожи мертвеца и с отвращением оглядел ее. Конечно им всем приходилось время от времени прикрываться кишками мертвых, но это было уже слишком. С помощью Аарона Дэрил перевернул все тела на спину. Даже при том, что он понял, что среди них не было Пола, как только подошел по ближе, он все еще испытывал странную смесь эмоций – облегчение, замешательство и… горе. Где он, черт возьми тогда?  
После недолгого осмотра они установили, что дело не ограничилось одними масками – тела были полностью одеты в костюмы из шкуры мертвых.  
\- Это просто отвратительно, - мягко сказал Аарон, - зачем носить все это? Как вы думаете они были единственными или есть еще кто-то?   
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Рик, присев на корточки он обыскивал их карманы в поисках хоть каких-нибудь улик и ничего не находил. – Когда они преследовали нас, было совершенно невозможно сказать сколько их было. Мертвецов вокруг было слишком много, чтобы заметить что-нибудь странное в их поведении. К тому же мы были слишком заняты – пытались выжить. Сейчас меня больше интересует как они умерли? О! Смотрите – колотые раны.  
Дэрил посмотрел туда куда указывал Рик – аккуратные колотые раны на головах и телах странных недомертвецов.   
\- Кто-то их достал, - сказал Дэрил, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к остальным. – Нужно еще раз осмотреть следы…  
Слова Дэрила оборвались на полуслове, горло перехватило, когда он увидел, как что-то мелькнуло под одним из тел.  
\- Дэрил?  
Он рванулся вперед, оттолкнул тело и поднял нож на котором оно лежало:  
\- Вот дерьмо. Это правый…  
Дэрил вскочил на ноги в считаные секунды, крепко сжимая нож и лихорадочно обшаривая землю в поисках каких-либо следов. Он напрочь игнорировал вопросы Рика и попытки заговорить Аарона. Это был один из парных клинков Пола – правый. У этого ублюдка был нож Пола. Где же он сам?  
В нем росло предчувствие, которому он не позволял завладеть собой, даже задуматься не позволял. Если он ошибается, это убьет его. В прочем – это убьет его все равно.  
При первых же признаках следа, он просто побежал. Рик и Аарон что-то кричали ему вслед выкарабкиваясь из канавы. Ни что другое не имело для него значение, ни тогда, когда он шел по следу, ни тогда, когда у него был один из ножей Пола, а колотые раны на телах идеально соответствовали ему. Он шел между деревьями, а сердце в груди стучало так быстро, что он почти не чувствовал его ударов.  
Слабый шорох он уловил в последнюю секунду. Понимая, что не успевает, он вскинул нож Пола защищая свое горло и попытался уклониться от молниеносной атаки, одновременно выхватывая свой нож для…  
Все застыло. Сердце Дэрила, его дыхание, его мысли, весь гребаный мир. Все остановилось, когда он разглядел застывшую фигуру пред собой, нож был еще поднят, но все остальное рухнуло вниз.  
\- Дэрил?  
Дэрил выронил ножи при тихом звуке своего имени. То, что вырвалось из его груди можно было назвать рыданием или стоном, когда его мозг наконец обработал то что он видел.  
Это был Пол. Живой. Прямо пред ним стоял живой Пол – раненый, бледный, измученный, но живой. Он был самым красивым существом, которое Дэрил когда-либо видел. Ноги Дэрила задрожали, руки слепо потянулись к нему, чтобы схватить, схватить прижать к себе и больше не отпускать. В отличии от их первого объятья, Пол не колеблясь обхватил его плечи одной рукой и зарылся ладонью в волосах прижавшись лицом к шее Дэрила.   
Дэрила трясло, кости вибрировали прямо под его кожей, когда он прижимал к себе Пола, все еще на половину веря, что это шутка его сознания, галлюцинация, его разум наконец охуел от горя. Но Пол был рядом, крепко держал его в своих объятьях. Его дыхание щекотало ему шею, когда он снова и снова выдыхал слова в ответ на заикающиеся повторения его имени Дэрилом.  
\- Я здесь, Дэрил, - бормотал он слабым, но своим, таким родным голосом. – Я настоящий. Я в порядке. Я здесь. Мне так жаль, Дэрил. Так жаль… Я все еще здесь.  
Он смутно слышал, как подошли Рик и Аарон, слышал их тихие удивленные восклицания при виде Пола, но все это не имело значения. Ничего не имело значения, кроме ощущения живого, теплого Пола в его объятьях. Он ни за что не хотел отпускать его, и не думал, если честно, что сможет, когда ни будь. Он прижал Пола еще крепче к себе и остановился, только тогда, когда он слабо зашипел от боли.  
\- Эй, - сказал Пол дрожащим голосом, с бледным как мел лицом, когда Дэрил испугано отстранился, - не паникуй. Это не серьезно, просто не много больно вот и все…  
Дэрил полностью проигнорировал то, что сказал Пол. Тошнота и яростное беспокойство вспыхнули в нем, когда он еще больше отодвинулся, чтобы рассмотреть его. Придерживая Пола за плечи, так как его фигуру явно качало, он внимательно присмотрелся. Дэрил разглядел кровоподтеки на лице, разбитые губы, кое как наспех перевязанную рану на плече, насквозь пропитанную кровью, и отвратительную рану на ноге, которая все еще слегка кровоточила.  
\- Продолжал капать, - объяснил Пол, увидев, что Дэрил смотрит на него сверху вниз, - чтобы остался след. Знал, что ты придёшь и найдешь меня.  
\- Да, - выдавил Дэрил, не в силах удержаться, чтобы снова не притянуть его к себе, - всегда.  
Пола слегка потряхивало, когда он отстранился от Дэрила поднял руку и прижал ладонь к его лицу.  
\- Послушай, - начал он тихим, слегка невнятным, но совершенно искренним голосом. – Я люблю тебя, хорошо? Я люблю тебя. Это было последнее, о чем я думал, когда был уверен, что мне конец. Я просто хотел тебе это сказать. Убедиться, что ты знаешь.  
Дэрил чувствовал себя так, словно у него из-под ног выдернули ковер, словно весь мир перевернулся, и теперь он не знает где верх, а где низ. Еще пять минут назад он был скорбящей, убитой горем развалиной, безнадежно ищущей тело Пола, а теперь Пол стоял пред ним, раненый, но живой, и говорил, что любит его. Все на что он был способен – это продолжить дышать. Он нежно запустил руку в волосы Пола и прижал их лбы друг к другу:  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - прошептал он в пространство между ними дрожащим голосом, - так сильно. Я думал, ты умер, Пол. Это было…  
\- Знаю, знаю. Мне очень жаль, очень. Я так хотел вернуться к тебе.  
Дэрил не мог говорить, горло сжалось, а в глазах все расплывалось. Он просто держался за Пола, сосредоточившись на его дыхании, на ощущении его тела. Они должны были вернуть его домой, привести в порядок… Еще секунду, и он сможет наконец сдвинуться с места. Какая-то крошечная часть его все еще боялась, что любое резкое движение разрушит галлюцинацию, и он окажется одиноким, потерянным и сломленным среди деревьев.  
\- О! – Пол отстранился, выражение его лица было напряженным, словно он только, что вспомнил что-то очень важное. – Они не ходячие! Они – люди в коже ходячих…  
\- Мы знаем Пол, все в порядке, мы видели тела…  
\- Нет, послушай, один из них связан чуть позади меня. Он один из тех, кто схватили меня и пытались увести к себе, чтобы допросить.  
Ярость вскипела в Дэриле, пальцы дернулись от желания выхватить нож и пробить им череп, тех кто чуть не вырвал Пола из его жизни, за то, что они причинили ему боль, и не дали вернуться домой.  
\- Нет, не делай ей больно. Она всего лишь ребенок, и все это не ее вина. Она без сознания сейчас. Пришлось ее вырубить. Просто заберем ее с собой, ладно?  
Дэрил лишь кивнул, слишком сосредоточившись на бледном лице Пола и очевидном усилии, с которым он пытался спорить.  
\- К черту! Просто пошли от сюда. Мне нужно вернуть тебя домой. Блядь, Пол, не делай со мной так больше.  
Пол оперся на Дэрила и тот опять обнял его, кивнув Рику, чтобы тот подошел.  
\- Я здесь, Дэрил. И никуда больше не денусь.  
Они быстро рассказали Рику и Аарону о пленнике и оставили их разбираться с ним, а Дэрил повел измученного Пола к грузовику. Всю эту медленную, шатающуюся прогулку он не мог перестать смотреть на Пола, не мог перестать судорожно прижимать его к себе, постоянно проверяя, настоящий ли он. И каждый раз Пол прижимал его в ответ к себе с полным понимание.  
Когда они шатаясь шли через крошечный городок, оба замедлили шаг и остановились, перед залитым кровью углом здания. Место, где в какой-то более жестокой реальности Пол действительно смог умереть. Дэрил снова прижал его к себе, мягко уводя прочь, внутри у него потеплело, а горло сжалось, когда Пол просто улыбнулся ему.  
Боже, Дэрил думал, что никогда не увидит эту улыбку, никогда не увидит его вообще. Это было больше чем мог выдержать его перегруженный эмоциями разум. Может быть это была плата, может быть, жизнь, в которой было так много плохого, так много боли и страданий, все это было для того, чтобы уравновесить этот единственный момент – вернуть ему Пола. Если все это было именно так, то Дэрил был согласен вытерпеть и в сто раз больше.  
Когда они наконец добрались до грузовика, Дэрил усадил Пола на откинутый борт кузова и принялся рыться в сумке, в поисках чего ни будь, для оказания первой помощи. Через минуту он вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, прежде чем повернуться к Полу.  
\- У меня с собой ничего нет, - признался он, понизив голос, я ничего не упаковал. Не видел… не видел в этом смысла.  
Рука Пола обхватила его ладонь и когда он встретился с ним взглядом, то понял, что это значит. Не было никакого смысла брать с собой вещи первой помощи для себя, если он действительно не заботился о том, что с ним могло случиться.   
Дэрил откашлялся и протянул Полу бутылку воды, которую он все-таки потрудился взять с собой и присел рядом. Пол благодарно кивнул и тут же с жадностью припал к горлышку. Он выпил половину бутылки он одним глотком, прежде чем вспомнил, что нужно притормозить, чтобы не захлебнуться. Ему бы еще поесть, с тревогой подумал Дэрил, Пол не ел последние два дня, неудивительно, что он выглядит так плохо.  
\- Эй, Дэрил, все в порядке, - мягко произнес Пол, вероятно, уловив все, о чем думал Дэрил, как будто это было написано на его проклятом лица, - я здесь. Я в порядке. Обещаю. Просто немного потрепан.  
Дэрил физически не мог удержать, чтобы не обнять Пола, опять. Он наклонился в перед, обхватил руками плечи Пола и уткнулся лицом в небольшой участок открытой кожи между шеей и неповрежденным плечом. Пол ничего не сказал, просто поднял руку и стал гладить его по спине и волосам, каждый его вдох и выдох был благословением для Дэрила.  
Они сидели, не двигаясь пока не подошли Рик и Аарон. Только тогда Дэрил отошел в сторону от Пола. Аарон и Рик держали молодую девушку, безвольно висящую между ними, ее тело было одето в костюм из кожи ходячих, но с лица маску сняли. Мужчины посадили ее на заднее сиденье грузовика и закрыли дверцу. Рик остался стоять на страже, кивнув Дэрилу, глаза брата говорили так много. Аарон подошел и протянул Полу аптечку, улыбаясь им обоим и обещая в кратчайшие сроки доставить их обратно в Хилтопп.  
Они тронулись в путь, а Дэрил просто не мог перестать смотреть на Пола. Он перевязал рану на ноге так, чтобы хватило, до Хилтоппа, но не стал трогать плечо. Пол поминутно морщился, когда грузовик подпрыгивал на ухабах разбитой дороги. Каждая вспышка боли на его лице чуть не приводила Дэрила в отчаянье, но все же это было лучше, чем то, что он ожидал увидеть в этой поездке домой.  
Он перевел взгляд на брезент, на котором сидел Пол, и подумал о ткани лежащей в рюкзаке Аарона. Дэрил думал, что он повезет домой то что осталось от Пола, завернутое в эти проклятые тряпки, окровавленное, сломанное, мертвое. Он никогда больше не ожидал, что будет сидеть напротив него, смотреть как он дышит, моргает и двигается, видеть его таким прекрасно живым. У него опять перехватило горло, и он вынужден был провести рукой по глазам.  
\- Ты в порядке, Дэрил?  
Дэрил подавил короткий, влажный смешок:  
\- Если честно, все еще не уверен, что это реально.  
\- Ну, у меня ужасно болят плечо, нога и ребра, я устал и могу съесть лошадь, так что я совершенно уверен, что это не галлюцинация.  
Дэрил отнял руку от глаз и посмотрел на Пола с легкой усмешкой, которую уже больше никогда не ожидал почувствовать на своих губах.   
\- Разве это не то же самое, что сказала бы галлюцинация?  
Пол внезапно рассмеялся сухим хриплым смехом, который показался Дэрилу, самым прекрасным звуком когда-либо слышаным им.   
\- Черт возьми, я думал, что потерял тебя, - выдохнул Дэрил, и его грудь снова сжалась, когда улыбка Пола померкла.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он, отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы освободить немного места на брезенте. Дэрил не колеблясь пересел к нему, крепко сжав руку Пола, когда она скользнула в его ладонь.  
\- Я тоже думал, что потерял тебя, - сказал Пол через мгновение, - думал, что умру прямо там и пропущу все это… все. Все, что я хотел от тебя. Я думал, что ждал слишком долго. Когда мертвецы окружили меня, я думал только о тебе.   
Дэрил крепче сжал его руку, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
\- Хуже всего мне было, когда Рик вернулся один, - пробормотал он. – Когда сказал, что ты мертв. Никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Хотел сразу же пойти за тобой, найти тебя… твое тело. Мэги заставила меня остаться до утра. Худшая ночь в моей жизни.  
\- Мне очень жаль.  
\- Не надо. Теперь ты здесь, живой. Это все, что имеет значение для меня.   
Пол на секунду замолчал, а потом издал новый смешок:  
\- Хм, - хихикнул он, - еще один день, и я бы оправдал свое прозвище.  
Потребовалось несколько секунд пока до Дэрила дошло, и он не смог удержаться и закатив глаза мягко толкнул пола локтем в бок:  
\- Чертов идиот. Господи!  
\- Можешь звать меня просто Пол. Я не обижусь.  
\- Угу. А теперь можешь выйти и идти домой пешком.  
Пол снова рассмеялся, уставший, но такой чертовски красивый, и это было самое легкое чувство, которое Дэрил испытал с тех пор, как Рик появился в Хилтоппе. Он никогда уже не думал, что снова будет чувствовать себя так, знать, что Пол жив, невредим и… принадлежит ему.  
Пол уронил голову на плечо Дэрила и еще плотнее прижался к нему:  
\- Черт возьми, как я устал, - пробормотал он.  
Было странно, как такая простая вещь заставляла слезы подниматься к его глазам.  
\- Все в порядке, Пол, - выдавил он. – ты поспи, пока мы едим. Я тебя разбужу.  
Остальная часть пути домой прошла в недоверчивом оцепенении и глубокой благодарности, пока Пол дремал у него на плече.  
Ворота Хилтоппа наконец появились в поле зрения, когда заходящее солнце начало окрашивать мир вокруг в теплые золотистые и красные тона. Пол неохотно проснулся, когда Дэрил легонько встряхнул его и позвал по имени, и по его губам пробежала радостная улыбка, когда он увидел ворота Хилтоппа.  
\- Я не был уверен, что увижу это место снова, - признался он, сжимая ладонь Дэрила, все еще сцепленную с его ладонью.  
Они доехали до ворот и остановились. Эдуардо выглянул, чтобы проверить кто приехал. Он выглядел нехарактерно подавленным, пока его взгляд не упал на кузов грузовика. Парень комично застыл, с широко распахнутыми глазами, когда он увидел Пола, живого и дерзко ухмыляющегося. Лицо Эдуардо расплылось в широкой улыбке, и он крикнул через плечо, чтобы кто ни будь позвал Мэги. Ворота открылись и грузовик медленно въехал внутрь.  
Пол широко улыбался, когда они наконец остановились на парковке. Дэрил выпрыгнул из кузова, как только Рик остановил машину и помог Полу слезть. Удивительно, но новость об их прибытии похоже мгновенно разнеслась по всему сообществу. Не успели ноги Пола коснуться земли как их уже окружила толпа жителей. Они радостно выкрикивали его прозвище и толкались, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе.  
\- В сторону! – они услышали Мэги до того, как увидели. Она двигалась сквозь толпу раздвигая ее словно ледокол. Люди послушно расступались перед ней и Дэрил стал свидетелем, со стороны именно того момента, который пережил он сам, когда увидел Пола живым.  
Мэги издала прерывистый вздох-всхлип, было заметно, что ее ноги на секунду подкосились, прежде чем она рванулась в перед и подбежав, стиснула Пола в судорожном, отчаянном объятье. Мэги уткнулась ему в шею и разрыдалась. Пол нежно обнял ее здоровой рукой и зашептал что-то успокаивающее, ласково поглаживая по спине. Дэрил с кривой усмешкой отметил каким ошеломленным выглядел Пол, явно потрясенный реакцией, которую вызвало его воскрешение у всей общины. Мелькнула мысль – может хоть теперь, этот упертый придурок наконец поймет, как его любят.  
Дэрил с трудом заставил себя отступить чуть-чуть назад, давая Мэги время, чтобы успокоить расшатанные горем нервы. Далось это не легко, все его инстинкты требовали, чтобы он не отпускал Пола не на мгновение. Ему самому почти как воздух было не обходимо прикасаться к Полу хоть бы пальцем, и постоянно держать его в поле зрения – какая-то часть его сознания все еще боялась, что стоит хоть на мгновение отвернуться и Пол исчезнет, развеется как сон. Но он понимал и другое Мэги нуждалась в том же самом. Видит Бог, если бы кто-то попытался вырвать Пола из его объятий, когда он впервые нашел его, то этот несчастный был бы мертв, как камень.  
Он прислонился спиной к грузовику и смотрел, как Мэги продолжает обнимать Пола, а собравшаяся, растущая с каждой секундой толпа жителей Хилтоппа, радостно гомонит выкрикивая приветствия, убеждаясь, что их любимый Иисус жив, что с ним все в порядке. Через минуту к нему подошел Рик.  
\- Где девушка? – у Дэрил все еще дико чесались руки, так хотелось порвать на куски ее и тех ублюдков в коже мертвецов прямо сейчас.  
\- Она в подвале Барингтон-хаус. Аарон присматривает за ней. Хотелось бы получить некоторые ответы о том, что за чертовщина творилась в этом чертовом городе. Но она пока играет в бессознательное состояние. Мне так же хотелось бы поговорить с Иисусом, когда он будет готов.  
Дэрил лишь кивнул на это, ему очень хотел послать всех нахуй и отвести Пола наконец в медицинский трейлер. Он отчетливо видел, как под растерянной радостью парня, от встречи, устроенной ему жителями сообщества, все больше и больше проступает смертельная усталость и боль. «Три минуты», - решил он про себя. У них всех еще три минуты, а потом он потащит его задницу к Сидику.   
\- Я очень рад за тебя, - тихо произнес Рик, прислонившись рядом с ним к грузовику и легонько подтолкнув его локтем. – Рад, что ты нашел его. Ты… Вы заслуживаете этого, после всего пережитого.  
Дэрил снова почувствовал, как его горло сжалось от невероятного счастья и облегчения, огнем опалившего его грудь. У него не было слов, чтобы описать, как он чертовски рад, что нашел Пола. Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы сказать это Рику, поэтому он просто откашлялся и вернув толчок локтем брату произнес:  
\- Может, все-таки было что-то в твоей ерунде средних чисел.  
***  
Потребовалось больше трех минут, чтобы вытащить Пола из переполненной толпы его обожателей и запихать наконец в медицинский трейлер, но Дэрил справился с этим, встав на стражу у дверей, пока плечо и ногу Пола чистили и зашивали.  
Он чуть не потерял голову, когда в первые увидел рану на плече. Чертов идиот не сказал, что это была гребаная колотая рана. Большая, глубокая и опасная, судя по реакции Сидика и тому количеству, антисептика и антибиотиков, которые тот принялся вливать в нее. А у Пола хватило наглости с дурацкой ухмылкой, сонно сказать Дэрилу, что теперь они будут больше подходить друг другу.  
Единственные кому он еще позволил войти в трейлер были Рик и Мэги, лицо последней все еще было мокрым от слез и слегка ошеломленным, когда она продолжала смотреть на сидящего на койке Пола. Подождав окончания перевязки Пол рассказал свою историю, ввергшую Дэрила в ужас.  
Люди в коже мертвецов, управляли стадом, поэтому они никак не могли от него оторваться. Когда Пол отвлек мертвых от Рика и товарищей, шепчущие как, раз окружили его. Они порезали ему ногу и проткнули плечо, сначала Пол был уверен, что его укусили, но, когда разглядел нож, понял, что здесь все не так просто и стал сопротивляться еще отчаянней. Пол был уверен, что сумел достать пару человек, до того, как его скрутили и потащили прочь, держа в середине свой группы, чтобы мертвецы не заметили его. Пол попытался поговорить с ними, выяснить, кто они и чего хотят, но в ответ получил лишь болезненные удары и приказ, произнесённый шепотом: «Заткнись!».  
В конце концов, Лидия, девушка которую они привезли с собой, сжалилась над ним и рассказала, что им нужна от него информация. Она сообщила, что они ведут его на свою территорию, и предупредила, чтобы он не вздумал запираться и рассказал их лидеру все, что знает. Иначе ему сильно не понравиться то, что с ним дальше произойдет, в противном случае.  
Пол понимал, что ему надо бежать, но не мог этого сделать пока они находились внутри стада. Он решил выждать, прилагая при этом усилия чтобы рана на бедре кровоточила, оставляя след. Дэрил все еще чувствовал тепло в груди, от того как Пол безоговорочно верил, что он придет за ним, даже если бы пришлось идти лишь за его телом.  
Лишь к вечеру у Пола появился шанс на побег. Группа отделилась от стада мертвецов и остановилась в лесу на ночлег. Они связали его и пнув еще, для острастки, пару раз под ребра бросили в ближайшей канаве под охраной одного человека. Дэрил жестко усмехнулся, когда услышал об этом, уж он то знал на собственном опыте, что нет такого узла, который Пол не смог бы развязать. Шептуны так и не разжигая костер легли спать. Пол подождал, несколько часов, снял веревки, сунул их в карман и… разобрался со своими похитителями.   
Во время завязавшегося боя девушка убежала. Пол погнался за ней, прекрасно осознавая, что она не должна успеть добраться до своих. Он никогда не собирался причинять ей вред, она была единственная кто отнеслась к нему по-человечески, а еще она была источником информации о своей ненормальной группе. У Пола было очень плохое предчувствие касательно ее, особенно потому, что они, похоже, были не маленькой кучкой сумасшедших выживших, а сообществом с лидером и территориями.  
Потребовалось время чтобы выследить и поймать девчонку. Наконец ему это удалось и он, связав ее, повел обратно, тем же путем которым пришел ранее. По пути Пол попытался наладить с ней контакт, обещая, что не причинит ей вреда сам и проследит, чтобы этого не сделал никто другой. Он почти на сто процентов был уверен, что она просто ребенок, которому вдолбили в голову, что носить шкуру мертвых единственный способ выжить. Так они и двигались. Шли вперед пока он мог. Когда почувствовал, что вот-вот упадет от головокружения и слабости останавливался на небольшой отдых, тогда он связал ей ноги. А затем он услышал впереди какое-то движение и был уверен, что это были шепчущиеся. Пол вынужден был вырубить Лидию, когда она начала пытаться кричать и вырываться, а сам пошел проверить. Остальное стало уже историей. Он нашел Дэрила или как выразился Пол с усмешкой «моего ангела-хранителя».  
После этого Дэрил прогнал Рика и Мэги прочь. Они могла пойти и получить больше информации от девушки или прийти, когда-нибудь… позже. Как только Сидик разрешил Дэрил подхватил Пола под талию и повел обратно в их трейлер. Большинству возбужденных поклонников Пола хватило только одного взгляда на угрюмое лицо Дэрила и пары его фирменных взглядов чтобы они отвалили. Он также полностью осознавал, что рука, которую он держал на спине Пола, на самом деле была не для того, чтобы помочь ему идти, а скорее для того, чтобы успокоиться самому. Тревожная неуверенность все еще переполняла его. Он был так же благодарен Полу за то, что он каким-то образом все это понял и лишь мягко улыбался в ответ.  
Когда они наконец вошли в свой трейлер Дэрил в очередной раз ущипнул себя, чтобы удостовериться, что это не сон. Сегодня утром он даже не был уверен, что сможет когда-нибудь снова войти сюда. Каждая вещь здесь будила в нем воспоминания о Поле и убивала его. Дэрил и представить себе не мог, что сможет вернуть Пола домой, где ему самое место. Сможет увидеть, как он снова проходит по трейлеру, выглядя одновременно слегка недоверчиво и глубоко удовлетворенно.   
Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, Дэрил неловко откашлялся:  
\- Э-э-э, ты иди и помойся. Пойду добуду тебе ужин.  
Пол с улыбкой повернулся нему:  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что не обязан это делать?  
\- Знаю, - пробормотал он, обкусывая ноготь большого пальца, - мне не трудно и… я хочу этого.  
Признательный, полный теплой благодарности взгляд Пола растопил его внутренности, так что Дэрилу пришлось почти сбежать, прежде чем он поймал себя на том, что хватает Пола и не отпускает его. Выскочив наружу, он прикрыл дверь и направился на кухню Барингтон-хауса. Обычно повара с отчаянной, железной решительностью отстаивали место и график приготовления пищи, но он был уверен, что сможет убедить их приготовить, что ни будь.   
В действительности ему пришлось убеждать их в обратном – Полу не нужен был ужин из трех блюд с гребаным вином, чтобы запить его. Даже Марта, старая боевая секира, со слезами на глазах, обняла Дэрила, прежде чем вручить ему две миски куриного и овощного супа. Она даже завернула несколько лепёшек в лоскут ткани и засунула в карман его жилета, приказав передать как они все рады, что их любимый Иисус жив.  
К тому моменту, как он вышел из кухни и направился обратно к трейлеру, солнце наконец село, ночной воздух был прохладным и свежим, а вокруг начали зажигаться маленькие уютные огоньки в окнах домиков. Весь мир снова казался цельным и правильным. Дойдя, Дэрил немного по жонглировав, смог открыть дверь и… его сердце опять бешено заколотилось от того, что он увидел.   
Мозг знал, что Пол жив, действительно знал, но все равно увидев его у Дэрила перехватило дыхание. Вид Пола, сидящего за столом с книгой, в спортивных штанах и одной из больших фланелевых рубашек Дэрила был почти равносилен удару под дых. Пол несколько заторможено поднял глаза с мягкой сонной улыбкой, которая превратилась в полновесную ухмылку, когда он заметил, на что смотрит Дэрил.  
\- Эй, не думай, что я не заметил, что ты стащил мою любимую рубашку. Так что я только восстановил справедливость.  
Дэрил почувствовал, что его лицо вспыхнуло, но он ни чего на это не ответил, только проворчал, ставя миски и лепешки на стол, перекладывая ложки и бутылки с водой. Когда он наконец сел, то заметил, что Пол смотрит на него с тем проклятым выражением, от которого у него сводит живот.  
\- Прекрати пялиться и ешь свой ужин, - проворчал он, чувствуя, что лицо запылало еще сильнее.  
Пол тепло усмехнулся, но именно так и сделал, с удовольствием занявшись супом. Наблюдая за тем с какой скоростью суп исчезал из его тарелки Дэрил даже слегка пожалел, что остановил поваров. Он легко подтолкнул к нему свою часть лепёшек, и Пол лишь секунду поколебался, прежде чем принять их.  
К тому времени, как они закончили, Пол казалось, готов был уснуть прямо на столе. Глаза были полузакрыты, а лицо слишком бледным, на взгляд Дэрила, что делало синяки и кровоподтеки на нем слишком яркими.  
\- Давай-ка, топай в постель, - проговорил он, вставая и легонько подталкивая Пола, - тебе надо поспать.  
Пол не стал спорить, просто поднялся со стула и прихрамывая, подошел к кровати. Адреналин, очевидно окончательно вышел из его системы, и он все глубже погружался в мир боли. Эти гребаные ублюдки, должны были умирать гораздо медленнее и мучительнее, за то, что они сделали, за всю боль которую причинили Полу, чем они подохли на самом деле.   
Пол тяжело опустился на кровать, осторожно откинулся на подушку и медленно забрался под одеяло, издав приглушенный стон.  
Дэрил с минуту неловкая переминался с ноги на ногу, а потом тихо пробормотав:  
\- Спи, а я пойду приведу себя в порядок.   
Он подхватил свои штаны и футболку и скрылся в ванной. Душ Дэрил принимал очень быстро, до смешного беспокоясь, о том, что, если на долго выпустит Пола из поля своего зрения, тот просто исчезнет. Вытершись и переодевшись, он как можно тише выскользнул из ванной, надеясь, что Пол слишком устал, чтобы проснуться как обычно от движения рядом.  
Дэрил знал, что должен был лечь спать, но одна только мысль, чтобы потерять несколько часов находясь в бессознательном состоянии, когда Пол был рядом, живой и почти невредимый, после того как он думал, что никогда больше его не увидит его, казалось почти кощунством. В конце концов, он махнул рукой на сон, и тихо присел за кухонный стол. Он смотрел как Пол дышит, и радовался, что он может видеть его в безопасности, в своей постели под одеялом, а не холодным и мертвым под слоем земли.  
\- Я не могу спать, когда ты ТАК смотришь на меня.  
Дэрил был чертовски благодарен темноте, когда почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло и он неловко дернул ногами.  
\- Извини, не хотел мешать… я сейчас пересяду.  
Он встал, чувствуя себя нервным и глупым, желая пересесть на диван.  
\- Или, если хочешь… можешь… просто ляг со мной?  
Желудок Дэрила перевернулся, а тело замерзло. Упрямые проклятые старые чувства вдруг всколыхнули в нем страх и неуверенность, тревога склеила его губы.  
\- Если не хочешь, то тебе не нужно…  
\- Нет, я хочу, - выпалил он, тут же почувствовав легкость в ногах и груди. Потому что больше всего на свете ему хотелось именно этого – свернуться калачиком в постели рядом с Полом, чувствовать его дыхание, знать, что он рядом и что они вместе. Даже сама мысль об этом опьяняла.  
Они оба слишком долго колебались, и Дэрил мог потерять его навсегда. Он определённо не собирался больше терять время, когда то, что он хотел, было прямо перед ним.  
С поистине шокирующей неуклюжестью, которая, по крайней мере вызвала смех Пола, Дэрил наконец устроился со стороны здорового плеча Пола, натянул одеяло на них обоих и уставился в потолок, не совсем уверенный, что делать дальше. Он все еще чувствовал себя не уверенно, его живот был весь стянут в твердые узлы, тело дергалось от неловкости. Он никогда не делал этого раньше. Конечно он, за все время путешествия со своей семьей после апокалипсиса уже спал с тем или иным членом семьи, но сейчас все было по-другому. Он повернулся на бок, чтобы смотреть прямо на Пола, и встретился взглядом с его глазами.   
\- Я спал здесь прошлой ночью, - тихо признался Дэрил, - с Мэги. Она пришла ко мне. Наверное, хотел быть поближе к тебе.   
Пол протянул руку и нащупал ладонь Дэрила.  
\- Ну, теперь ты слишком далеко. Иди сюда.  
Он осторожно потянул Дэрила за руку на себя, пока тот не растянулся почти на нем. Дэрил положил Полу голову на грудь, а здоровая рука Пола обняла его за плечи. Дэрил лежал и слушал, как сильно и ровно бьётся сердце Пола под его ухом, как поднимается и опускается его грудь с каждым вздохом. Он судорожно выдохнул и наконец-то почувствовал, как его отпускает, почувствовал покой. И когда Пол поцеловал его в макушку, все встало на свои места.  
\- Не думай, что я не заметил, что ты рылся в моем альбоме, - сонно пробормотал Пол, заставив Дэрила улыбнуться. – Следующую неделю ты моешь посуду.  
\- С этим можно жить.  
После этого они замолчали, наслаждаясь объятиями друг друга и расслабляясь в полном удовлетворении.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Дэрил.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Поспи немного.  
Оказывается, в конце концов, не было никакой необходимости говорить, не было необходимости в неловких спотыкающихся признаниях чувств. Они оба все и так знали. Они были живы и вместе. Дэрил планировал сделать так, чтобы это продолжалось еще очень долгое время.


End file.
